


Lily Luna Potter and the Quest for Redemption

by snusnu95



Series: Lily Luna Potter series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts First Year, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusnu95/pseuds/snusnu95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna Potter is finally in her first year of Hogwarts! This story recounts her adventures with best friend Hugo Weasley as they begin their journey and begin to uncover dark secrets about the Wizarding World, including about the people they hold very dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story was originally uploaded to fanfiction.net but here I am posting it on AO3! I've decided instead of re-editing I'm just going to upload because why not? I'm currently working on a huge fanfic at the moment so I'd like this one uploaded here.

“Lily, post is here!” a voice called from the hallway. Lily Potter opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling.

_The post!_

She leapt out of bed and opened her bedroom door, tossing her long red hair out of her hazel eyes. She ran through the hallway and down the stairs, but her toe snagged on something warm and furry and she grabbed the railing to right herself. She turned and saw the family’s half-Kneazle half-cat glaring at her.

“Sorry girl,” she whispered but the animal merely flicked its tail in an annoyed way. When she made it into the kitchen she only saw her brother, Albus, sitting at the kitchen table, tucking into his porridge and reading a letter. He ran his hand through his messy black hair.

“Where is everyone?” Lily asked. Albus’ green eyes found Lily’s.

“Dad went to work – something about urgent Auror business. Mum is outside with James -,” Albus rolled his eyes, “- practicing Quidditch tactics with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne.”

“Gah I should be out there!” Lily cried, ripping open her Hogwarts letter and scanning it hurriedly. She smiled hugely at the fact that this year she would finally be starting at the prestigious school. Still holding the letter she bolted back upstairs where she threw it on her bed, changed into a shirt and shorts, grabbed her Cleansweep Eleven – her Uncle’s old broom – before racing downstairs and into their secluded backyard.

After following a path through shaped topiaries she emerged onto a small, makeshift Quidditch pitch. Sure enough her brother, mother and Uncle George’s family were up in the air.

“Lily!” James called. James was, in reality, the spitting image of Ginny. He had windswept red hair and soft brown eyes with a small abundance of freckles, “we need another Chaser, you in?”

“Course,” Lily replied, she mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground getting level with James. James raced straight at her and she managed a Sloth Grip Roll to avoid the impact.

“Nice Lily!” Fred called with a smile, flashing his brilliant white teeth while James high-fived her. Fred had curly dark auburn hair, almost copper in colour with dark blue eyes that stood out against his Hispanic-coloured skin. Roxanne, his younger sister who was only ten years old had long, black hair pulled into a ponytail with dark brown eyes and suntanned skin, closer to Uncle George’s complexion.

“You know I’m not good at Keeping!” Uncle George laughed as he pulled his broom to a halt in front of one side of the makeshift goalposts.

“We don’t have a team but you, me and Angelia will be Chasers. George is going to attempt to stop goals, Roxy is going to act as a Seeker while Fred and James are Beaters trying to knock us off,” Ginny explained to Lily.

“Got it!” Lily cried. James and Fred were the Gryffindor Beaters, a position they had secured in their second year. She had a blast playing Quidditch. She raced at Uncle George with the Quaffle and launched it but he kicked it aside with a grin.

“You said you couldn’t Keep?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, well,” Uncle George shrugged. Ginny and Aunt Angelina were, no word of a lie, incredible. Lily knew her mother had played Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and smiled as Ginny’s Quaffle soared through George’s outstretched arms.

James and Fred, Lily noticed, were knocking Bludgers at them. Lily managed another Sloth Grip Roll to avoid one and threw the Quaffle, successfully getting it through one of the hoops.

“Boom!” Ginny cried and high-fived Lily. Even Roxanne kept her skills up, repeatedly just going after the Snitch, catching it and then letting it go again. She had admirable skill as she raced through the players to grab the small winged ball.

Eventually as the weather grew hot and beads of sweat ran down Lily’s face they called a halt to the game.

“We’ll make a player of you yet!” James laughed hugging his sister when they landed on the ground. Fred and James play wrestled all the way back to the house while Roxanne walked with Lily.

“So you’re going to Hogwarts this year?” Roxanne asked.

“Yep, I’m so keen!” Lily smiled as they neared the back of the house. James came out of nowhere and ruffled her hair, she retaliated by play-punching him in the arm. They all entered the kitchen and Ginny and Uncle George began to magic plates and saucepans out of the cupboards, “go put your brooms away James and Lily, and get your brother too!” Ginny said.

Careful not to tread on the family pet again, Lily walked upstairs with James. His bedroom was near the stairs and he walked in while Lily peered in. He had a Gryffindor banner above his bed and countless posters of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. She made her way to her room, which had posters of the Holyhead Harpies, even ones of Ginny playing. On one wall though were family photos. She gazed fondly at them as she put her broom away: she and her family on a holiday in Bulgaria visiting a family friend and famous Seeker, Viktor Krum, her family and cousins; Rose and Hugo at the 2014 Bulgaria vs Brazil Quidditch World Cup as well as the 2018 World Cup, her and Hugo at his house for a Christmas and countless other photos of her and her brothers. She pulled the 2014 photo off of the wall; everyone was so young here. She gazed fondly at her smiling, cheery six-year-old self.

She walked down the hallway where she came to Albus’ room. Her parents had a bedroom downstairs while the three of them slept upstairs. She knocked on Albus’ door, “enter,” he called. Lily opened the door and saw Albus lounging idly on his bed reading a copy of _Transfiguration Today._ She looked around his room, the darkness hurt her eyes. He had drawn his emerald curtains over his windows. A massive Slytherin banner hung above his bed. For some reason, Albus had ended up in Slytherin. He had posters of the Weird Sisters and a wall covered with photos of his friends, rather than family. She noticed his 2018 Qudditich World Cup photos were of him and Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend. There was only one 2014 World Cup photo, it was of him and Viktor Krum with Albus holding the Snitch.

“Lunch is ready,” Lily said. Albus nodded curtly, rising from his bed and walking back down the hallway with her.

“How was practice?” Albus asked.

“Good,” Lily replied.

“Are you gonna try out?” Albus asked.

Lily shrugged, “I want to, depends on which house I go in to, James tells me that Gryffindor had two Chasers graduate last year.”

They entered the kitchen just as plates of toasted sandwiches were placed on the table. Lily, who had not had any breakfast grabbed one and tucked in hungrily.

“When are we going to Diagon Alley?” Albus asked as Ginny sat down to eat.

“Soon,” she replied, “probably tomorrow, both your father and Ron have a day off so we’ll go with them – what about you George?”

“Nah, we’ll go next week sometime,” he replied.

“James, you’ll be getting your new fourth year textbooks and please _look after them_ , your brother needs them. Al you’ll be using James’ third year books and Lily you will be using Al’s old first year books.”

Lily nodded and pushed her plate away, suddenly not so hungry. She wanted new books, she remembered James poring over his new, gleaming copies of his first year books. Their family wasn’t exactly poor, but they weren’t rich either. Lily knew her father liked buying brooms, so their textbooks just became second hand.

“Mum, I don’t take the same subjects as James though,” Albus replied, “I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies while he takes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.”

“That’s okay Al, we’ll pick up some books for you,” Ginny smiled. Lily made a mental note to take Divination, a truly terrible subject, just to get new books.

“Why would you take such hard subjects James?” Roxanne asked.

“Cause I wanna be a Curse-breaker,” James shrugged.

“Curse-breaker?” Fred scoffed, “well I want to be a Beater for Puddlemere United. What about you Al?”

Albus shrunk in his seat a little, “I want to be an Auror,” he whispered.

“Daddy’s boy,” James muttered.  

“Shut up James,” Albus snapped, “if you ask me flying around on a broom like some hero is pretty Daddy-like to me.”

“Albus!” Ginny snapped.

“Just because you’re too much of a sissy to fly,” James retorted, “ _Oh help me, help me, I’m too scared to leave the ground!_ No wonder why you ended up in Slytherin.” Lily watched her brother’s face go red and he launched himself across the table, scattering the sandwiches and wrestling with his brother on the floor. Lily flinched as the plate crashed to the ground.

“ _Protego_!” Uncle George roared and the shield charm forced James and Albus apart.

Ginny marched over to both Albus and James and shook with fury, “rooms, NOW!” James started to argue while Albus skulked off, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” Ginny yelled, “ROOM!” James gave the finger as he left and stomped up the stairs.

“I’m so sorry,” Ginny replied, “I honestly don’t know what to do with them sometimes.”

“ _Reparo_ ,” Aunt Angelina whispered and the plate repaired itself, resting on the table with the sandwiches upon it once more.

“That’s okay Gin, we’ll go anyways. Say hi to Harry for us,” Uncle George announced. Lily hugged her Uncle, Aunt and cousins and waved goodbye as they exited the house. She emerged back into the kitchen and began cleaning the plates where the discarded sandwiches lay.

“Oh Lily, I’ll do that with an easy wave of my wand,” Ginny replied, “You go have fun.”

“There’s nothing to do,” Lily moaned.

“You’ll find something, just don’t talk to Al and James right now though, they are being punished,” Ginny’s voice became stern as she said it.

“Point taken,” Lily said and exited the kitchen. She went up the stairs and passed James’ room where she heard him throwing things against the wall. Lily went into her own room and saw a stack of books on her desk. Albus must have put them there when he had been sent up to his room. She grabbed the top one, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ and began to read.

In what felt like no time at all Lily heard the door open downstairs and glanced out the window, the sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky. She placed down her book, now halfway through and exited her room. Sure enough when she entered the sitting room she found her father, Harry, putting up his coat.

“Hiya Dad!” Lily cried and hugged him quickly.

“Hi Lils, have a good day?”

“Yeah I did, we played Quidditch in the backyard with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne!”

“Awesome!” he smiled as Ginny entered and pecked her husband on the cheek.

“Hi Ginny,” Harry said, “Where are our two sons?”

Ginny frowned, “in trouble. They did a bit of Muggle duelling at lunch today; I sent them to their rooms. Honestly Harry I don’t know how they got like this, especially Albus. He was always such a gentle boy but ever since getting sorted into Slytherin-”

“I don’t think it’s Slytherin that’s the issue,” Harry replied, “I think it’s the fact James gives him so much crap for it.”

“I’ll go talk with both of them,” Ginny replied. She marched off up the steps while Lily watched on. About ten minutes later James waltzed down the stairs with Ginny behind him.

“Hi son,” Harry said.

“Hi,” James replied nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. Lily walked toward the kitchen as Harry started to speak, “did you have something to tell me?” but before Lily could hear James’ reply she had entered the kitchen to see her mother scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.  

“Is Al still in trouble?” Lily asked.

Her mother looked up, “No, he just doesn’t want to come out. You may go and talk to him.”

“Cool,” Lily said and walked back into the sitting room to walk up the stairs, she heard a snippet of the conversation from Harry, “James, you know that Al is sensitive about being in Slytherin and being the odd one out.”

“Pfft,” she heard James reply as Lily walked down the second floor hallway and stopped in front of Albus’ room. She knocked.

“Anyone but James enter, if that’s James, buzz off,” a muffled voice said. Lily walked in and saw her brother curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face.

“Al, I’m sorry!” Lily said, going to leave.

“No Lil, it’s fine, you can stay!” Al replied, patting his bed. Lily jumped on it and sat across from him. She looked out the windows which Albus has removed the curtains to. She always admired the view Albus had out his window which looked on to the small Quidditch pitch, however, Lily realised quickly, that was probably why he drew the curtains.

“God I’m such a sissy,” Albus replied, wiping away the tears with his hands.

“Don’t be stupid Al,” Lily said gently, “James is just being a prat.” It felt odd to be consoling her brother. She often thought she had the better relationship with James, but realised that she had the funner, naughtier relationship with him. Albus on the other hand was more reserved and caring, someone she turned to when she needed advice and kind words, especially when James’ teasing had gone a step too far, “he’s just winding you up. He knows the whole Slytherin thing gets on your nerves, but who cares.”

“Yeah, but y’know, I am kinda jealous of him,” Albus admitted.

Lily scoffed, “why?”

“He’s handsome, good on a broomstick, well liked. And what am I? Some nerd who’s in Slytherin who can’t fly to save his life – oh and I look like a scrawny twig.”

“Yeah Al, but you’re _smarter_ ,” Lily replied.

“Huh?” Albus asked.

“You get really good grades, like E’s and O’s while James barely scrapes A’s.”

“How do you know his grades?”

“He shows me his grades,” Lily replied, smiling at her brother’s dumbfounded expression, “come on Al, I have a good relationship with James, _of course_ I am going to know this.”

“Good point,” Albus smiled back, “ah Lily, you can just hit the right spot to cheer me up, thanks.”

“Anytime my brother,” Lily said and then a long-eared Owl soared into the room landing on the end of Albus’ bed.

“Excellent, Scorpius’ reply,” Albus said and ripped open the letter, scanning it quickly, “yes, he’s coming to Diagon Alley tomorrow!”

“Is his Dad coming?” Lily knew that their father and Uncle Ron weren’t on good terms with Draco Malfoy.

“Nah, he says here ‘ _My dad is working tomorrow – lots of patients in St Mungos so he’s dropping me off at the Leaky Cauldron’_.”

“Okay cool,” Lily said, “are you coming down for dinner?”

“Nah, just tell Mum that I’m not hungry.”

“Alright,” Lily said and went back in the kitchen where she found Harry busily making dinner. Ginny was still scribbling on the parchment while James sat at the table playing on his hand-held video game contraption.

“Is Al coming down to dinner?” Ginny asked.

“No, he said he isn’t hungry,” Lily replied as she sat in her usual spot. She saw James and Harry exchange a fleeting look before Harry set down plates of Spaghetti Bolognese, “and I made treacle tart for dessert,” he said proudly.

All in all it was an uneventful dinner, and after dessert Lily grabbed a bowl of leftover treacle tart and went back to Albus’ room, “here Al,” she said, handing him the bowl.

“Thanks Lil,” he said. With nothing better to do, Lily went back to her room and got herself ready for bed. She smiled as she pulled the blankets over herself and gazed out the window at the setting sun. Tomorrow she would be going to Diagon Alley, and getting the item she couldn’t wait to hold in her hands, her magic wand. After all, _the wand chooses the wizard_ – or witch – in her case. Eventually fatigued overwhelmed her and she slipped into the world of dreams.  


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd upload this all in one go; have fun!

“Give that back James!”

“It’s rightfully mine too!”

“But Dad gave it to _me_!”

Lily awoke to the sound of her brothers arguing. This of course was not the first time, her brothers just didn’t see eye to eye. She yawned and stretched and emerged into the hallway, where she ducked just in time as a shoe sailed over her head.

“Don’t be such a prat James!” Albus cried and slammed his door, where the shoe bounced with a _thud._ She turned to see James, who was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and had a manic glare in his eye, sigh angrily and retrieve his shoe.

“What’s up?” Lily asked.

“Albus won’t lend me the Invisibility Cloak. It’s so not fair, I’m the _oldest_ , so it should be mine!”

“We do know he is Dad’s favourite,” Lily replied and she heard a roar of anger come from Albus’ room as he emerged again.

“Give it a rest Lily, god!” he cried, “And Dad gave it to me because you nicked his effing map!”

“What map?” James asked.

“What about me?” Lily cried, placing her hands on her hips, “I get nothing!”

“NOBODY CARES LILY!” Albus screamed.

“Don’t speak to her like that!” James snapped; Lily could see his temper rising as he marched back down the hallway and came face to face with Albus, “how can you say that to your little sister, the Cloak is rightfully hers too!”

“Dad gave it to me!” Albus replied simply.

“Let it go James, he’s just showing his house colours,” Lily said and saw Albus’ glaring at her.

“EVERYONE PICKS ON ME!” Albus cried and slammed his door again. Lily and James looked at each other and heard footsteps racing up the stairs; she saw Harry standing at the top of the stairs, with his eyebrows pulled together a frown plastered on.

“What on Earth is going on up here?” he asked, “James, Lily, speak for yourselves.”

“Albus is being a prat,” James said, “won’t lend me the Cloak.”

“Won’t lend it to me either, and he screamed at me,” Lily added, “saying he doesn’t care if I don’t get anything.”

“I don’t have to explain anything. It is my choice who I gave the Cloak too, and I picked Albus. Simple as that.”

“Cause he’s your favourite!” Lily snapped without thinking.

“Lily, watch it,” Harry replied, the menacing tone in his voice making her recoil, “hurry up and get ready, all three of you!” he called the last words loudly to indicate Albus as well, “we’re going to get your school things and Lily you need a wand, robes and pet.” Without anything further Lily watched Harry descend back down the stairs.

“Thanks Lils,” James said and patted her on the shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

“No problem,” she whispered as she too went back into hers. After dressing in simple pants and a T-shirt she emerged out of her room and trod downstairs to where her mother was putting the finishing touches on the parchment she was scribbling on and her father was reading the _Daily Prophet._

“That’s the second attack this week,” he muttered, placing the paper down, “you ready to go Lils?”

“Yeah,” she replied.

“There’s some toast in the kitchen,” Ginny announced as she walked up the stairs. Lily got some toast and walked back into the sitting room where she and Harry merely looked at each other, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘MISPLACED YOUR BOOKLIST?” Lily jumped in fright and felt her toast slip between her fingers at her mother’s outburst.

“James has lost his booklist again,” Harry sighed angrily. Lily picked up her toast and wolfed it down as Ginny marched Albus and James down the stairs.

“We’ve wasted enough time as it is,” Ginny said as they gathered by the fireplace. Lily sighed, Floo-power, “You first Lily,” Ginny indicated. Lily grabbed a fistful of Floo-powder, stood in the fireplace, dropped it and said “Diagon Alley.”

She felt herself whooshed into a sea of colour and fireplaces. The toast gurgled in her stomach, and she shut her eyes, hoping it would all be over before she threw up. Her elbows hit something and she tucked them in closer. Eventually, while the toast re-entered her lower throat, she felt herself slow down and sticking out her hands fell face first onto a red hearthrug.

“Hey Lily,” someone said cheerily. Pushing herself up and out of the way of the fireplace she came face to face with her Uncle Ron.

“Hi!” Lily chirped, grinning over at Aunt Hermione and her two cousins. Hugo was the same age as her and he rushed forward to greet her. He was shorter than her, with short mousy-brown hair. His eyes, a warm brown, met hers and he flashed a smile, his front teeth a bit too large, “hey Lily how are you?”

“I’m super, Hugo,” Lily replied, looking over at Rose. Rose on the other hand had bushy ginger hair and a pale complexion dotted with freckles. Her blue eyes pierced Lily’s and bored into them, “hi Rose.”

“Hi,” she muttered without interest.

“How’s your holiday been?” Hugo asked as they watched James, followed by Albus emerge from the fireplace brushing ash out of their hair.

“Same old,” Lily shrugged, “lots of fighting though….”

“Al and James?” Hugo whispered and Lily nodded. Harry and Ginny greeted Ron and Hermione happily and chatted for a minute or so about adult stuff. As they chatted Lily and Hugo spotted a tall boy with pale hair, grey eyes and a pointed chin waltz into the Leaky Cauldron.

“Hey Scorpius!” Albus announced. Lily and Hugo watched as they greeted each other, and he greeted Rose and then said hi to the adults.

“Rightio; Scorpius, Rose and Al you can come with me and Ginny. Hugo and Lily, you can go with Ron and Hermione. James….I’m letting the reins loose here, you can go off by yourself-,”

“YES!” James replied, raising his fist in the air, but Harry interrupted.

“-however I need you to promise me you can’t go into Knockturn Alley, and meet us back here at 2pm sharp, okay mister? If you break those rules I won’t let you go by yourself again.”

“Yes, yes dad,” James said hurriedly, his feet bouncing in anticipation. They all emerged into Diagon Alley moments later. James disappeared so fast it was though he had Disapparated, the street was simply just very crowded. Lily waved goodbye to the others as she set off with Hugo and his parents.

“Where do you kids wanna go?” Ron asked.

“Can we go to Ollivanders first Dad?” Hugo asked and Lily nodded hurriedly. Ron and Hermione nodded so the four set off excitedly down to Ollivanders. Lily had been in the shop twice now, when James and Albus had bought their wands.

“We’ll go and buy your books Hugo while you get your wand, just don’t leave the shop till we come back okay?” Hermione asked and both Hugo and Lily nodded, she did not want to disobey her Aunt and Uncle. She sighed as she watched them walk to Flourish and Blotts, she wanted new books too.  

“Ahhh,” a whisper called through the darkness of the shop, “finally the youngest children of both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have come for their wands….” Ollivander stepped out of the shadows. At least 100 years old, Ollivander stood with white wispy hair and many wrinkles in his pale skin surrounding his light grey moon-like eyes. He stood with a slight hunch in his back, “and Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley as well, cannot forget them.

“I remember as if only a moment ago your brother Albus standing here Lily,” he smiled kindly at her, “Fir, 13 inches, phoenix feather, unyielding. A great wand for Transfiguration.”

“That’s right,” Lily said, scratching her head, “I think. He is really good at Transfiguration.”

“And James too, 12 ¾ inches, blackthorn, dragon heartstring, very supple,” he remarked, and turned to Hugo, “and yes I remember your sister Rose too – 11 inches, apple, dragon heartstring, rather bendy.

“But enough of them,” he waved away the thought, “who wants to go first?”

Lily smiled at Hugo, and he stepped forward. Lily smiled as Ollivander used a tape-measure to measure completely absurd things like inbetween his nostrils. The tape measure of course did this on its own while Ollivander rummaged around for the wands. Hugo merely had to try a few wands before finding his ideal match.

“Yes, try this one, quite rare too. Pear, 9 ¾ inches, phoenix feather, reasonably springy – give it a wave,” Ollivander handed him the wand. Hugo took it and waved it, a smile on his face. Sparks shot out the end and Lily applauded.

“Wondeful!” Ollivander clapped, “I’ll wrap this for you while I attend to your dear cousin,” he gave his wand a casual wave and it began to wrap Hugo’s wand while the tape measure began to measure Lily in the most crude places.

“Alright, see if this wand fits the bill! Chestnut, unicorn hair, 12 inches, unyielding,” he handed her the wand. She gripped it in her hand, something about this wand felt right, she felt a certain warmth in her fingers. She waved the wand, and like Hugo’s, shot out red and gold sparks.

“No way!” Hugo remarked, staring dumbfounded.

“That is the first time I have ever matched a wand and magical person correctly on the first time,” Ollivander smiled warmly as he took the wand and packaged it. By this time Ron and Hermione had returned, Ron holding a bulging bag with books. They paid seven galleons each and emerged out of the shop. Now Lily felt like a true witch as she had her magic wand.

“Ron can we please go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?” Lily asked as they walked toward Madam Malkins.

“Sure, I want to look at the new Firebolt line,” Ron replied, “you gonna come darling?” Ron asked Hermione.

“No thanks,” she smiled sweetly, “Hugo and I will go and buy some scales for him and Lily while you do that and we’ll meet you at Madam Malkins.”

Ron and Lily entered the shop to a crowd of chattering people. Different brooms lined the walls. Lily watched Ron sigh longingly at the new Firebolt IV range while Lily made her way to be more affordable Nimbus range. The newest broom, the Nimbus 4000 had the latest high-tech advances.

“8000 galleons, geez,” Lily mumbled and peered at the next Nimbus down the line, the Nimbus 3009 still had a lot going for it, all at the ridiculous asking price of 6000 galleons. She cruised over to the  Cleansweep range and noticed the new Cleansweep, the Cleansweep Twenty was on sale at 3000 galleons.

She stared longingly at the brooms until Ron dragged her away to meet up with Hermione and Hugo. They went to Madam Malkins first for their Hogwarts robes and then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily peered around the shop at all the different Owls, finally settling on a handsome Screech Owl, while Hugo chose a Tawny Owl.

“What are you gonna call him?” Ron asked Lily as they walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

“I was thinking maybe Bandit, he just kinda looks like one,” Lily shrugged.

“Better than the name of my Owl I had a student,” Ron said as they continued to walk.

“What was yours called?” Hugo asked.

“Pigwigdeon; Ginny named him,” Ron grimaced while Lily and Hugo roared with laughter, Lily noticed even Hermione had a bit of a giggle. They also stopped at the Apothecary to buy Potions ingredients before meeting back up with everyone.

“Got everything?” Harry asked and Lily nodded, clutching Bandit’s cage tightly.

Ginny sighed, “Where is James?” They didn’t have to wait very long, James strode into view gripping several boxes and holding bags of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Lily rolled her eyes as they made their way back into the Leaky Cauldron and waved at Hannah Longbottom, the landlady.

Ron and Hermione parted ways with the Potter clan. Scorpius, Lily learned, would be staying at their place until September 1 which greatly irritated Lily. Now Albus had a friend over he was virtually untouchable, and he would win every argument. Lily sighed as she stepped into the fireplace and landed back in the Potter house.

She dumped her stuff in her room, let Bandit out of his cage to go hunting and stretched out on her bed. Soon after there was a knock on her door, expecting it to be Albus and Scorpius she sighed, “Enter,” but to her great surprise Harry entered.  

“Hey Dad, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just need to talk to you Lils,” he said, sitting on her bed. Lily waited in anticipation while Harry seemed to struggle with what to say.

“Lils, I need you to be very careful around Professors when at Hogwarts,” he finally said, “there’s a new Professor coming into Hogwarts, he’ll also be the Head of Slytherin so I will have to tell Al to watch himself as well. He’s very sly and cunning, and I don’t trust him.”

“Why can’t you just put him away?” Lily asked.

“We’ve got no evidence of what he’s been up to, although I think it is to do with those attacks that keep happening,” Harry replied, “although that’s just a theory.”

“What attacks?”

“Oh, just two for now, both on Muggle houses, all the Muggles found dead inside. It’s a media storm in the Muggle world.”

“How do they know it was wizards that killed them?”

“The bodies are untouched, so it looks like the Killing Curse was used. The Muggles have said it was a gas leak in both houses,” Harry explained, “Lily promise me you will watch yourself around him.”

“Okay Dad, I promise.”

“That’s a good girl,” Harry said, patting her head, “now don’t forget to have fun – you’re gonna have a busy year ahead of you!”

Lily nodded and smiled as he left the room and shut the door. Two attacks on innocent Muggle families, her parents had assured her that this kind of thing didn’t happen anymore since Voldemort was defeated in 1998. Why was this happening now? But she couldn’t ponder any further as James had burst into her room.

“Oi! Scorpius is down at the pitch by himself. Wanna join him and make Al jealous?”

“Not today James,” Lily replied.

“Suit yourself,” James shrugged and exited the room. Lily stood near her pile of books and sorted through them, finally coming across _Hogwarts, A History – a revised edition._ Even though this wasn’t a textbook she sat down to read it thoroughly anyway. As she began to read about The Four Founders someone knocked on her door, “come in!”

Albus walked in the room, his hands trembling and eyes darting around the room. Lily motioned for him to sit down and he did so, unwilling to make eye contact, “what’s up Al?” Lily asked.

“I – I – I just feel bad about this morning,” Albus replied softly. Lily smiled at him, she knew she couldn’t stay mad at him, “But Lil, I don’t know why Dad favours me, isn’t the middle child normally the one no one cares about?”

“I think Al that Dad favours you because you _look like_ him,” Lily announced, “he’d see some _special connection_ with you. You have literally all of his traits, minus the scar and glasses.”

Albus scratched his chin, “yeah I guess you’re right,” he admitted, then smiled, “thanks Lily.”

“No problem,” Lily continued to smile back at him but then frowned again, “I just wish you wouldn’t fight so much.”

“Me too,” Albus agreed, “I think if I was in Gryffindor or could play Quidditch then he’d have some respect for me. We’re just polar opposites.”

“I think one day you’ll come to a mutual agreement,” Lily responded and Albus nodded. They didn’t move until Ginny called out it was dinnertime, and the two of them walked back down to the kitchen, Lily silently hoping that James and Albus wouldn’t cause another worthless fight.

 


	3. The Hogwarts Journey Begins

Lily noticed the rest of her summer holidays soared by accompanied by reading, Quidditch practice and family visitors. On the night of the 31st of August Lily found herself once again in her room as she packed her things in preparation for her Hogwarts journey to begin. She had packed her textbooks, equipment and robes. Now she stood by her family photos wall, debating which photos to take with her so she could hang them in her dormitory.

She heard the door open and someone come into her room, “hi James,” she said without turning around.

“Aww how did you know it was me?” James asked.

“You’re the only person who comes in my room without knocking,” Lily rolled her eyes at her brother’s foolishness; “shouldn’t you be packing?”

“Meh, I’ll do it tomorrow.”  

Lily continued to pack while out of the corner of her she saw James lounging on her bed, “so Lils, you gonna be a snake like Al or a lion like me?”

“I honestly don’t mind, both houses have their advantages and disadvantages,” Lily shrugged, “and James why are you in here?”

“Avoiding Al,” James said Lily saw James roll his eyes, “he’s just annoying me…y’know strutting about with Scorpius?”

“Sometimes you two are so immature,” Lily rolled her eyes herself and pulled some photos off of her wall including the one of her family with Viktor Krum, the one of her and her brothers in the backyard playing Quidditch (with Albus attempting it) and a poster of the Holyhead Harpies. She heard James leave and as she rummaged through her cupboards she spotted her school uniform. Ginny and Harry had wanted their children to have a basic education in reading, mathematics and science so they were sent to the local Primary School. Lily had finished Junior school and Year 6 in the Muggle world, which suited her just fine. She hoped she had skill in magic, because Muggle classes were not for her.

As she closed her trunk she looked out the window again to see the sun setting as it hung low in the sky. Knowing she’d need to get up somewhat early, she pulled back her covers and hopped into bed just as her mother walked in, “All packed sweetheart?”

“Yes Mum,” Lily responded. Ginny sat on the bed.

“Alright hun, you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Not yet, just excited!” Lily said and Ginny smiled at her animated expression.

“Okay, sleep well,” Ginny said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and exiting the room. Sleep did not claim Lily until the sun had well and truly set, but finally she fell into a slumber.

*

“WHERE IS MY WAND?”

Lily awoke with a start to loud banging and shouting coming from the next room. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her clock.

_9:30am_

“WHOA!” Lily cried, leaping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Albus passed her in the hall carrying his socks and underwear, “you had a shower Al?”

“Yes, you might want to hurry,” Albus whispered, “Mum is in a foul mood because James didn’t pack as usual.”

“Okay thanks for the heads up,” Lily replied.

After showering Lily packed away her things and lugged her trunk into the hallway, Bandit’s cage under her arm. Harry was passing in the hallway with a steaming mug of tea.

“Oh here Lils, I’ll get that,” Harry said, he whipped out his wand “ _Wingardium Leviosa”_ he said and the trunk began to levitate. He took it down the stairs and Lily followed eagerly, still clutching Bandit’s cage. Albus’ and Scorpius’ trunks were already down here, and so was Scorpius himself.

“Hey Lily,” Scorpius smiled at her, “you ready?”

“Sure am!” Lily replied, “James however is another matter.”

“HOW COULD MISPLACE YOUR TELESCOPE?” they heard Ginny yell.

“I DON’T KNOW!” James roared.

“ACCIO!” Ginny cried. Eventually several minutes later Ginny was levitating James’ trunk down the stairs followed by a dishevelled looking James who had his arms crossed.

“Honestly, our son….” Ginny shook her head, “what’s the time Harry?”

“10:15am,” he replied, “c’mon kids if you want to make the train we better hurry.” The six of them hurried outside and opened the garage. The car, a Fiat Bravo sat in there. Harry busily opened the back and shoved everyone’s trunks in; the car was magically expanded to fit them all. Lily spied Harry’s motorbike which rumour has it belonged to his godfather. Harry got into the driving seat, with Ginny in the passenger seat. Scorpius, James, Albus and Lily all fit together quite nicely in the expanded back seat.

Harry constantly tapped the steering wheel with his wand as the car weaved in and out of traffic. Thankfully as it was a Sunday Lily noticed that the traffic was non-existent and they arrived at King’s Cross Station with fifteen minutes to spare.

“Let’s go!” Harry said as they grabbed trolleys for everyone to put their luggage on. Several passers-by gaped in interest as Lily and her family walked past. Upon approaching the barrier Lily watched as James went first, then Albus and Scorpius. Ginny and Harry each grabbed a side of Lily’s trolley and ran through it, she closed her eyes bracing for impact but emerged onto a smoky platform full of frantic parents and students rushing onto the train. She saw through the steam that Ron and Hermione were coming toward them, “bit late aren’t you?” Ron laughed, “Rose and Hugo are already on the train!”

“Here let me help you Lils,” Harry said. As he put the trunk on the train, Lily turned to her mother who smiled down at her.

“Have a good term Lily and we’ll see you at Christmas. Don’t let your brothers annoy you, be good and Hagrid does want to see you,” Ginny announced and hugged Lily tightly. After saying good-bye to her Mum, Uncle and Aunty she approached her father.

“Bye Lils, don’t forget that Hugo is already on the train waiting,” he announced, “and don’t forget to enjoy yourself, okay?” She nodded and hugged her father tightly, feeling his warm, comforting arms around her. The train began to steam and toot impatiently and Harry helped her on.

“Bye dad, I’m gonna go find Hugo!”

“Love you Lils!” Harry called. With a final wave Lily began to push her way past students bidding their parents farewell, dragging her trunk behind her. She smiled and inhaled deeply, she couldn’t believe it….she was off to Hogwarts! Peering into every compartment she finally saw Hugo talking to a girl that Lily did not recognize. She was petite and well-rounded with chubby cheeks and tightly curled blonde hair.

Lily opened the compartment door and both Hugo and the girl smiled at her, “hey Lily!” Hugo said, jumping up helping Lily stack her trunk along with his and the girl’s, “Eileen, this is my cousin Lily Potter, Lily this is Eileen O’Sullivan.”

“Nice to meet ya!” Eileen had a definite Southern-Irish accent and stood up to shake Lily’s hand warmly. Eileen had a kind face with light sky-blue eyes and very pale skin. Lily noticed that Eileen was also shorter than her. Lily took a seat next to Hugo, and gazing out the window as the train finally began to move.

“So….” Lily began awkwardly.

“Did you know you were a witch Lily?” Eileen asked curiously.

“Yes, always known. I have wanted to come here for so long, ever since I could remember!” Lily said, smiling at the memories of her watching James leave on the train when he was 11, “what about you?”

“I didn’t know. My Dad is a Electrician and Mam is a Doctor-,” she began but Hugo cut her off.

“Doctors, those people that cut people up?” he asked, with a definite tone of disgust in his voice. Whether or not Eileen noticed was a mystery because she simply just pushed on.

“Yeah. Do you have equivalents of those?”

“I don’t even know what an electrician is,” Hugo replied, “but we have Healers in our world.”

“We don’t use electricity so we have no need for electricians,” Lily added, when Hugo stared at her she shrugged, “Mum wanted us to have a basic education so the three of us went to Muggle schools.”

“Well then I want to be a Healer, I always said I wanted to be like Mum and then suddenly a handsome blonde wizard turns up at the door telling me I’m a witch! It was ever such a surprise!” Eileen smiled. Lily couldn’t imagine the shock of it all, even though her father and Hermione had told their stories of how it all happened for them.

“So do you know about Quidditch?” Hugo asked.

Eileen shook her head, “not really.”

“WHAT?” Hugo replied, his voice rising, “it’s the best game in the world! I can’t really play all that well, but Lily can!” But instead of letting Lily speak, Hugo pressed on explaining the rules. Eileen watched with interesting, gazing fondly at him but Lily smiled at the both of them happily. As she turned to look out the compartment window into the corridor she saw two faces pressed against the glass. She rolled her eyes as James and Fred walked in. Eileen and Hugo looked up when they came in.

“Eileen, this is James Potter, my brother and Fred Weasley, my cousin and guys this is Eileen.”

“Coolies, nice to meet ya!” Fred beamed at her, “got a house preference?”

“I honestly don’t mind,” she replied.

“Well I want to see you all in Gryffindor!” James cried, pretending to wield a sword, “anyways Fred we better head off, we do have to prank my brother. See ya guys!” they said and left.

“You have another brother?” Eileen asked.

“Yeah, his name is Albus – he’s a bit of a daddy’s boy,” Lily said.

“What about you Hugo?”

“I have a sister named Rose, she’s the same age as Al,” Hugo replied, “how about you?”

“I have an older sister who’s 14 but she’s a Muggle, and a younger brother – he’s nine. We don’t know if he’s a wizard or not – we’ll just have to wait and see,” Eileen explained, “although something magical would’ve happened by now we reckon.”

The lunch trolley soon past and they combined their money and bought some Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Lily ripped open the packaging and dug into her Cauldron Cake as Eileen opened a Chocolate Frog, “Lily?”

“Yeah?” Lily asked, looking up at Eileen.

“Is your Dad’s name Harry by any chance?”

“Sure is,” Lily said, “why?”

“He’s on a Chocolate Frog card!” Eileen stared at both Hugo and Lily in wonder but the two of them simply shrugged.

“He’s famous, read the card out!” Lily said.

_“Harry Potter, also known as “The Boy Who Lived” is the person who eventually defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He is the only known person who has survived the Killing Curse, surviving at age 1. He was the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century at age 11, cast a corporeal Patronus at age 13 and won the Triwizard Tournament at age 14. Nowadays Harry is head of the Auror Department and enjoys a game of backyard Quidditch with his wife, children and extended family.”_

“It’s a lot to live up to,” Lily said, “I’m glad it’s not me.”

“Youngest seeker in a century?” Eileen gazed open-mouthed.

“That’s not even half of it – he’s also killed a Basilik, fought Voldemort in several duels, and actually stopped Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher’s Stone when he was 11,” Hugo said, “he’s a legend.”

“Wow,” Eileen did not look like she could say anymore. As they sat in silence a tap on the door made Lily jump and spill Cauldron Cake wrappers on the floor, turning she saw a red-faced boy clutching his trunk at their compartment door. She got up and opened it. The boy was very tall and skinny with wiry dark brown hair and grey eyes, “can I come in, no one will let me in and there are no carriages left.”

“Sure,” Lily said and he smiled gratefully, placing his trunk near the others and sitting down awkwardly as Hugo and Eileen stared at him.

“I’m Lily Potter, this is my cousin Hugo Weasley and our friend Eileen O’Sullivan,” Lily introduced them.

“I’m Archibald Nott, but everyone calls me Archie,” he said quietly, staring at his hands. Eileen handed him a Chocolate Frog and smiled at him, he gave a half-grin back and ripped open the wrappers, “so what’s everyone’s story?”

After everyone explained how they were connected Archie began with his, “like you Lily and Hugo I’ve always known. I’m an only child and both of my parents were in Slytherin, so that’s where I will probably be. I do want to go there but at the same time I think my parents want me to go there.”

“That’s like Rose,” Hugo said, “the Hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw but she fought furiously with it because she felt our Dad wouldn’t like it if she weren’t in Gryffindor. She was a seven minute hatstall before she won and the Hat put her in Gryffindor. However after finding out that both Dad and Mum didn’t care she said she regrets it hugely – wishes she was in Ravenclaw to be different much like Lily’s brother.”

“My brother _loathed_ Slytherin,” Lily commented, “but apparently he didn’t mind and the Hat put him there.”

“Hat?” Eileen asked, Lily looked out of the window and saw rolling hills with sheep and cattle as well as the sun beginning to set.

“You’ll see,” she smiled. The four of them foraged through their trunks and pulled on their robes, Lily’s hands beginning to shake. She couldn’t believe that she was soon be at Hogwarts. Eventually the train began to slow and finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. People began filing into corridors.

“Y’know I’m surprised Al or Rose didn’t visit,” Lily remarked as they stepped into the overcrowded corridor.

“They probably thought we’d visit them,” Hugo scoffed as they fought their way onto the platform. It was a warm night and the older students followed a different path to the horseless carriages. Eileen started to make her way over but Hugo grabbed the back of her robes, “we go on boats.”

“Firs’ years!” a booming voice leapt out of the darkness. Lily turned and saw a gigantic figure with a lantern standing on the platform. Almost 12 feet tall with a now silver bushy beard and beetle-black eyes, Rubeus Hagrid loomed over them.

“Hi Hagrid!” Lily called and Hagrid smiled warmly at her.

“Ready?” he asked, when they all nodded and the other first years arrived Hagrid led them toward the Black Lake. Little boats sat on the Lake when they arrived, “no more than four to a boat!” he called, clambering in one himself. Lily, Hugo, Eileen and Archie took one and waited, when everyone was seated Hagrid called “FORWARD!” and with a lurch, the boats began to glide along the lake. When turning around a section of bushes everyone’s heads snapped up to a massive castle built on the lake, the windows lit like beacons in the darkness. No one seemed more amazed then Eileen who actually kneelt and gripped the boat tightly, staring open mouthed in wonder.

The castle loomed closer and soon they glided under the castle itself, eventually emerging onto a dimly lit underground wharf. They all clambered out and followed Hagrid up the steps and through some corridors that Lily wanted to never see again, slime covered the walls and the floor was damp. Eventually they surfaced to the surface and Hagrid led them to the oak front doors where he wrapped on them, and they opened.

Neville Longbottom stood and Lily heard Eileen give a sharp intake of breath and Lily heard her voice, “he’s the wizard who came to my house.” They said good-bye to Hagrid and followed Neville, although known here as Professor Longbottom into the Entrance Hall. Great hourglasses sat against the walls: rubies for Gryffindor, emeralds for Slytherin, sapphires for Ravenclaw and yellow diamonds for Hufflepuff. They followed Professor Longbottom into a small room off of the hall.

“Good evening First Years – welcome to Hogwarts! I am sure you will have a pleasant seven years here. I am Professor Longbottom and head of Gryffindor house. Hogwarts has four houses – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each has produced excellent wizards and witches. Your house is everything – you sleep and socialize in your own dormitory, you have lessons together. Achievements earn points, while rule-breaking loses points. The house with the most points wins the House Cup at the end of the year; now follow me in single file.”

Lily found herself in front of Eileen and Hugo, but behind Archie as they marched into the Hall. Lily gazed open mouthed at the sheer scale of the Hall. Four long house tables lined it, with thousands of candles floating in mid-air. Professor Longbottom lined them up facing the students and pulled out a long piece of parchment “when I call your name, please step forward and I will place the Hat on your head where you will be sorted.”

Lily felt that the Cauldron Cakes she indulged on would make a re-appearance as she watched scared looking first years go to be sorted; she had never felt so nervous. The numbers thinned as more and more were sorted, finally it neared her group of friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James and Fred poking faces at her – with a pang she realised she didn’t have a sibling to do this too.

 “Nott, Archibald!” Professor Longbottom called. A few people laughed at this, and Lily supposed it sounded like ‘Not Archibald!’. Lily watched Archie shaking furiously as he made his way up to the hat and sat down, the hat slid over his eyes. Everyone watched tensely for several moments before the hat yelled out “SLYTHERIN!” Archie had a slight crestfallen look; he looked fleetingly at Lily, Hugo and Eileen and made his way over to the applauding Slytherin table. Lily watched as Albus made a spot for him and patted him on the back.

“O’Sullivan, Eileen!”

Eileen walked smartly to the hat, a grin on her face as she sat down. Mere moments passed before the hat yelled out “HUFFLEPUFF!”

“We knew that was going to happen,” Hugo whispered to Lily over the applauding, “she’s good-natured.” The respectful Hufflepuff table applauded as Eileen made her way over and sat down, still smiling and made herself comfortable to watch the rest of the sorting.

“Potter, Lily!” Professor Longbottom announced. Lily felt her stomach drop and her legs felt like jelly. _How the hell are we all in order_ she thought to herself as her breath hitched in her throat as eyes swivelled in her direction. She cautiously made her way up to the stool and sat down, trembling as the Hat was placed over her head.

_Another Potter eh?_ A voice hissed in her ear, _your parents and brother James have bravery and daring and were placed in Gryffindor while your other brother, Albus clearly belonged in Slytherin._

_Did Al want to be there?_ Lily thought.

_That he did,_ the Hat replied, _but you, you are clever but do not belong in Ravenclaw house, so there’s only one place you can go._

Lily gripped the seat tightly and shut her eyes, fearing the worst, and finally she heard the hat yell “GRYFFINDOR!” Warm, utter relief spread over her. A floating feeling came across her as she glided to the applauding Gryffindor table and sat down next to her brother.

“Knew you’d be in Gryffindor!” James said, “but I did have a feeling you’d go into Slytherin….”

“I actually thought you’d be in Ravenclaw,” Fred said. Lily smiled but turned as she watched ‘Ray, Elaine’ sorted into Hufflepuff. Now that she was seated she could see the High Table clearly. Professor Sprout, the Headmistress sat smiling kindly at Elaine who made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Next to her was an empty seat, Professor Longbottom’s presumably and to her other side sat tiny Professor Flitwick. There were a few Professors she did not recognize but her attention was bought back to the Sorting when “Weasley, Hugo!” was called. Lily watched as he stumbled and almost fell over on the way to the Sorting Hat. The Hat barely touched his head before it screamed out “GRYFFINDOR!” He flopped gratefully into a seat beside Lily. After the sorting finished Professor Sprout stood up and smiled warmly, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements before the feast.

“Firstly, the Forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly, we have a new staffing change. I’d like to welcome Professor Zabini, the new Transfiguration professor and head of Slytherin house,” she said. There was a small round of applause, this was obviously the man that her father spoke of. He had short black hair, with dark skin and a stiff upper lip, He did not smile as he was applauded.

“Also to our new students, as staff we have decided that at mealtimes students may sit wherever they like. This rule has been in place since 1998 to encourage House unity; you will only be required to sit with your fellow House members at feasts and special occasions. Furthermore Quidditch trials will begin shortly. First years will commence flying lessons and the best will be allowed to try out for their house team.

“That’s all I have to say, so enjoy!” she smiled and sat back down. Lily turned and saw plates of mouth-watering food magically appear in front of her eyes. She grabbed some chicken legs and tucked in hastily.

“Do people actually go to other houses?” Hugo asked as he shovelled mash potato into his mouth. James nodded his mouth full of food.

“Yes,” Fred said, “heaps of people do. Rose frequently goes to the Slytherin table to be with Al and Scorpius and they come over here as well.” The food was simply delicious and Lily gorged herself on dinner and dessert. She continually gazed over to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. Eileen was chatting merrily with a few other first years whom were laughing at a joke she had just told. Archie looked nervous, Lily could see his fork shaking in his hand but Albus seemed to keep a steady flow of conversation up with him.

Lily sat back and massaged her stomach, “there’s a food baby in here,” Lily remarked as Hugo laughed. Professor Sprout dismissed them and Lily and Hugo stood up, eyes drooping feet shuffling they followed none other than their cousins; Louis Weasley and Lucy Weasley – fifth years. Lily and Hugo followed their cousins and climbed staircase after staircase yawning and stretching. All Lily could think of was a soft warm bed.

“How’s Dominique, does she like Beauxbatons?” Hugo asked Louis as they climbed.

Louis shrugged, “not really. She’d rather be here but Mum insisted that one of her children go to Beauxbatons.” Eventually however they had arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, “ _Expecto Patronum”_ Lucy said and the portrait swung open. After clambering in Lily found herself in a cosy common-room, a fire blazing in the fire place and fat, squashy armchairs.

“Follow me girls,” Lucy said, Lily gave Hugo a parting wave as Lucy, pushing her long brown hair out of her piercing blue eyes directed them up a spiral staircase. Eventually a door with a sign ‘First-years’ came up and Lily and the other Gryffindor girls walked in. Five four-poster beds sat in the room. Lily found hers and opened her trunk, pulling on her pyjamas. Some of the girls chatted but Lily who did not know any of them couldn’t be bothered and feeling as though her eyelids would fail climbed into bed before they did. As she gazed out of a nearby window she couldn’t help feeling excitement down in the pit of her stomach – she had made it to her first year of Hogwarts. She fell asleep with a grin of pleasure on her face.


	4. First Week

Lily awoke groggily, rubbing her eyes and yawning. It had been a late night, and staring out the window she noticed the sky was a pale blue with wispy clouds. Still half-alseep she got out of bed, her watch telling her it was roughly 7:30am, she hastily rummaged through her trunk pulling out her photos and pinning them up around her bed. Satisfied with this she began to pull out her robes and pull them on. She looked down and saw that the logo on the front of her uniform had changed from the Hogwarts School Crest to the specific logo and colours of Gryffindor House.

She emerged into the common room and saw a dozing brown-haired figure in a cozy armchair by the fire, “Hugo what are you doing?” Lily asked. Hugo awoke with a start, the parchment he had been holding flying out of his hands.

“Whoa, wuzza going on?” he asked stupidly, scurrying around to find the parchment he had dropped.

“What are you doing?” Lily repeated. Hugo looked up and seemed to register whom he was speaking to.

“Came down early cause I woke up early, I was writing a letter to Mum and Dad,” Hugo replied, and tucked it away in his robes, “shall we go to breakfast?”

“Sounds good,” Lily yawned again as they walked out of the portrait hole and emerged on the seventh-floor landing, “as long as we don’t get lost….” Lily and Hugo gazed down the daunting changing staircases before looking at them and trudging down confidently, however that confidence disappeared as soon as they began.

“Weren’t we going this way?” Hugo asked randomly as the two of them got off the staircase at the landing.

“Nah. Wait, maybe?” Lily asked as well as the two of them stepped on the staircase again and it moved. Lily grabbed the railing so she could right herself.

“Kinda wishing I was Eileen or Archie right now since they are in the kitchens or the dungeons, no bloody staircases,” Hugo commented and Lily nodded. They stumbled around, and walked straight into a wall that was pretending to be a door. Lily rubbed her head and thought she heard the wall snigger at her as she and Hugo eventually just climbed stairs to get as low as possible.

“Wait, I recognize that…thing!” Lily commented, pointing at some historic artefact. She and Hugo raced toward it and came across the main corridor to get to the Entrance and Great Halls. They followed it and emerged into the enormous Entrance Hall. Eileen was already waiting, lounging idly against the railing at the bottom of the staircase.

“Took you long enough,” she smiled as they approached.

“Wait, what?” Lily glanced at her watch, _8:30am…._ wow they really did take a long time.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hugo smiled back, “we got lost so many times.”

“Alright then, c’mon, breakfast has started, and Archie’s sitting alone in there, I told him I’d wait for you guys.”

The three of them walked inside. The candles were strangely absent, however toast racks floated around between the tables. The tables were groaning under plates of eggs and bacon, sausages, cereal and porridge. Archie was sitting at the Slytherin table and the three of them joined him. He smiled gratefully.

“Hey guys,” he said as he spooned some porridge into his mouth, “timetables are on the table just there if you need to grab one.” Lily rummaged through the stacks of paper until she came across _Gryffindor First-Years,_ she grabbed another copy for Hugo and read down the list, “ah yay Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, after lunch it’s History of boring Magic and then Herbology.”

“I’m with the Gryffindor’s for Herbology,” Eileen smiled.

“I’m with the Gryffindor’s for Flying which is today after lessons,” Archie said, resuming his porridge. Students poured into the hall as the morning progressed. Lily spotted Albus and waved at him, he smiled at her and walked over, “hey Lil, come to the dark side have you?” Albus grinned playfully as he and Scorpius sat down.

“Why yes we have,” Lily sniggered as they all had their breakfast. Soon hundreds of owls flew into the hall and Eileen stared up in amazement, her mouth hanging open – that is until an owl poop landed in there.

Archie, Hugo, Scorpius, Albus and Lily roared with laughter as she spat it out on the floor and took a swig of pumpkin juice. They all were still chortling as the bell rang to signal morning classes. Lily and Hugo set off for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and bade goodbye to Eileen and Archie.

*

The first day had been the most intriguing of Lily’s life. The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Quentin, was a quiet yet regal woman who commanded strict discipline. She demanded full attention, and told them all of how she fought in the Second Wizarding War. Lily blushed as Professor Quentin talked, often the Potter name was dropped when her father was mentioned. Hugo gave her a pat on the back when this happened.

Charms was also interesting. Tiny, ancient Professor Flitwick held these classes and taught them the basics of charmwork, and toppled off of his desk when taking the roll at the sight of Hugo and Lily’s names; as they descended from very famous people.

History of Magic was easily the most boring subject Lily had ever endured. She sat doodling on the top of her parchment as the sun spilled into the room and made it hard to see Professor Binns who droned on and on about Goblin Rebellions or something of the sort. She turned and saw other Gryffindors whom were in the class, along with Hufflepuffs falling asleep. Eileen next to her seemed to be the only person awake, listening and taking notes.

Relief came when the bell rang and the three of them set off for Herbology.

“God that was so boring,” Hugo muttered, rubbing his forehead as if to unfog it.

“It’s not too bad,” Eileen shrugged, shoving her notes into her bag as they exited out of the doors. She saw Albus, Scorpius and Rose walking up from the grounds smiling and laughing.

“Hey there!” Scorpius called, “where are you off to?”

“Herbology,” Lily replied.

“Have fun!” Albus called as they walked away into the castle. The gravel crunched under her feet as they approached the greenhouses. Eileen rushed over to one of them and peered into the window, “whoa this is so cool!”

Lily peered in as well, and saw carnivorous plants swaying slighty and then going to knaw at raw meat that had been left for them. When Professor Longbottom approached however, he directed them to Greenhouse 1, which had absolutely nothing of interest. Lily slapped her books down, and waited for a boring lesson to begin.

Professor Longbottom enthusiastically told them of how he defeated Voldemort and ended up shattering a vase causing glass to spray everywhere and hitting some poor Hufflepuff boy in the face. After he was taken to the hospital wing they resumed the lesson of learning the difference between plants that had been bred by Muggles and plants bred by magical folk.  

As much as she wanted to rest, she had no time. After the class had ended she and Hugo rushed back to the castle and amazingly without getting lost got to the Gryffindor dormitories. Lily grabbed her Cleansweep Eleven and walked out of her dorm again, meeting up with Hugo, “ready to go?” Lily asked him.

Hugo nodded, having turned a pale shade of green and the two of them walked out of the Common Room and faced the huge staircases.

“Wow….uh,” they had already forgotten the way down again.

“Going somewhere?” someone asked, turning she saw her brother James.

“We need to get to the Quidditch pitch!” Lily said and James sighed in recognition.

“Ah yes, first years learning to fly. Follow me then,” he said smartly and led them down the stairs, “so how were your classes?”

“Ergh,” Hugo responded and Lily couldn’t help but agree. None of them had lived quite up to her expectations. As they exited the castle again Lily began running her fingers through her hair. Sure, she had flown before but not in front of prospective people.

The grass rippled under their feet in the afternoon sun as they approached the pitch. What surprised Lily was that James stayed.

“Why are you staying James?” Lily asked.

“Our whole team is here. Captain says they like to look at prospective first-years,” he explained and walked over to the stands. She also spotted a few older-looking Slytherins including Scorpius sitting at the opposite end of the stands. Lily remembered correctly that Scorpius was the Slytherin seeker.

Looking toward the crowd of people, Lily spotted Archie and approached him with Hugo following, “hey man!” Lily said, “have a good day?”

Archie rolled his eyes, “meh, not that great.” Lily nodded in understanding. The flying instructor called them to order and they lined up next to brooms, Lily quickly swapped her school broom with her own, which several students did.

“Right!” he called out, “place your right hand over the broom and say ‘up’!”

“UP!” Lily called and the broom responded instantly. Hugo’s broom took ages to spring up to him, and Archie’s refused to move at all. His face flushed as he had to bend down and pick his up. A few Slytherins and Gryffindors sniggered, including, Lily saw, Hugo who had his hand over his mouth.

“Alright, mount your brooms. I will call you in pairs and you will fly a lap around the Quidditch field. I, as well as the prospective teams are looking for speed and movement. Eventually we’ll have you all in the air practicing.

Names were called in alphabetical order and most of them did okay, one girl, Janus Smith was too frightened to kick off from the ground and when she did she nose-dived straight into the ground and the Slytherin keeper had to escort her to the hospital wing.

“Archibald Nott and Lily Potter!” he called out. Lily and Archie stepped forward. Lily mounted her broom and at the sound of the whistle she kicked off hard from the ground. She accelerated as fast as her old broom allowed, heading straight for the goalposts, she turned sharply to the left and sped down as fast as she could, making another sharp left turn and racing down again. She could not see anyone else racing around the pitch and when she landed she saw Archie with his legs over the broom, but frozen to the spot.

“Having trouble Mr Nott?” the Quidditch ref asked while a few students sniggered, Hugo thankfully not one of them.

“I – I,” he stammered, but Lily interjected.

“He just can’t fly,” Lily declared. He smiled at her and she smiled back, “it’s no big deal.”

“Well, that’s fine Mr Nott,” the Quidditch ref said, “we’ll move on. You can sit out of the next parts anyway if you wish.” Archie nodded and took a seat in the stands, Lily saw Scorpius sit next to him.

Lily watched Hugo fly – he wasn’t bad but he wasn’t great either. Lily watched as he seemed reluctant to go faster like his companion. When he touched down Lily gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

“Alright guys, now I’ve seen how well you fly – I want to see your skill,” the Quidditch ref commented, “everyone who wants to, get into the air again.”

Lily mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, so did about half of the students. Hugo, she saw, was not one of them as he walked over to the Gryffindor Quidditch team with a few other Gryffindors and sat down.

Without speaking the Quidditch ref threw a red ball into the air, which Lily recognised as the Quaffle. Lily raced and made a grab for it before anyone could register what was happening. By the time people noticed, Lily had thrown the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

“Well done!” the Quidditch ref shouted over the cheers and boos. Lily high fived a Gryffindor first year. However with the students now aware it was now much harder. Lily had once again grabbed the Quaffle and raced through the confusion, however as she chucked it at the goalpost, a Slytherin came out of nowhere and kicked the goal away.

Lily and the Slytherin first year made eye contact, and she snorted and turned away resuming play. She scored goals sometimes, while the Slytherin also blocked them sometimes – the scoring coming up even. Many of the first years had stopped playing just to watched Lily and the Slytherin battle it out. After half-an-hour of play they called a halt to a game.

“Alright guys, well done, the prospective captains will call your name – and you will trial when the respective teams have their Quidditch tryouts.”

A burly Gryffindor seventh-year stepped forward, this was obviously the captain of the team, “I really liked one player – our team are looking for two chasers and a seeker, we think Lily Potter would be a great candidate to tryout on Saturday morning.”

A few students, including Archie applauded but most wore scowls of loathing. Lily blushed scarlet and then watched as a wiry Slytherin sixth-year stepped forward – this was obviously the captain of the Slytherin team, “As we are looking for a keeper and two beaters, I’d like to say Kai Jacobs caught my interest for a potential beater, and Harriet McArthur for keeper. I would like to welcome you to try out on Saturday afternoon.”

Like with Lily some students applauded but many of the Slytherins scowled. After they were dismissed James and Fred came to greet her, “Well done!” James cried and ruffled her hair, “all you have to do is get on the team.”

“I will try,” Lily replied, and James smiled. Fred turned to Archie.

“Don’t worry man, Al can’t fly either – it’s no biggie,” but Lily could hear the sarcasm in his voice. James and Fred bid them goodbye and Lily walked with Archie to the castle, the commotion in the Great Hall led Lily to realise it was dinner.

“Awesome, I’m starving,” Lily said cheerily as she slung her broom over her shoulder.

_THUD!_

She turned and saw a Ravenclaw sprawled on the ground. He had dark brown hair and very fair skin. His colourless eyes squinted in fury as he rubbed his head where a welt had probably developed.

“Watch where you’re going!” he cried, massaging his head, “seriously.”

“I’m sorry!” Lily replied, stepping forward to help him up but the boy got up on his own, his eyes still narrowed.

“Good for nothing Potters strutting about the castle,” he muttered, walking out of the Great Hall.

“You watch your tone!” Archie stammered.

“No, it’s fine!” Lily whispered to him but Archie bravely stood near her.

“Hey, no scrawny first year Slytherin tells me what to do!” the Ravenclaw snapped back, straightening his robes, he approached Archie so they were almost nose to nose but then Lily stepped in between them.

“You’re messing with the wrong person here buddy,” Lily said, her voice had a slight edge of menace that made the Ravenclaw back up slightly.

“Shove off little girl,” he retaliated and pushed Lily roughly out of the way.

“What’s going on here?” a voice called. Lily, Archie and the boy looked up to see Albus and Scoprius looking disgusted.

“Get away from my sister you little twit,” Albus said, “if you come near a student of Slytherin house like that or my sister again I will personally let your head of house know about it.”

“You’re not a Prefect,” the boy retorted, and at that Scorpius was the one to narrow his eyes. The boy recoiled and slouched away, throwing a glance over his shoulder every few steps.

“Ravenclaws,” Scorpius muttered, and Albus nudged him in the ribs.

“Mate, my cousin Lucy is in Ravenclaw,” Albus said and Scorpius rolled his eyes playfully.

“Thanks Al,” Lily said and Albus nodded curtly as he walked out of the Great Hall with Scorpius. Archie and Lily found Hugo and Eileen who were sitting at the usual Hufflepuff table today.

“Well, today was interesting,” Lily muttered under her breath as she sat down. As Eileen spoke of her lessons Lily let her mind wander. Boring lessons, followed by almost being assaulted by some Ravenclaw. She hoped that her other days at Hogwarts were better than her first.

*

The week remaining at Hogwarts was by far the most interesting week she had had in a long time. The remaining lessons were had. Double potions in the morning proved to be exciting. A young man with his hair sleeked back and a muggle suit on taught the class. He knew what he was talking about – and while Lily did not get the correct shade of the potion correct, she had least not melted her cauldron like poor Hugo.

Astronomy was held on the highest tower of the castle on Wednesday nights at 11pm. Lily had no idea what was going on, however she thought she had spotted Mars and then was instructed to write a 12 inch assignment on the red planet. Rolling her eyes at this, she collapsed into bed when she arrived back at her dormitory and was dreading the final class she had not attended – Transfiguration. It was not so much the actual material that frightened her, rather the teacher whom her father had warned her about, Professor Zabini.

She got into bed and stared at the top of her four –poster bed, wondering if he really was trouble.


	5. The New Professor

The Transfiguration classroom was on the first floor, and Lily lined up with Hugo on Thursday morning for the double period. Eileen and Archie both arrived and stood next to her and Hugo.

“What are you guys doing here?” Lily asked.

“For some reason we have Transfiguration with everyone,” Eileen frowned and pulled out her timetable to show Lily. She glanced down and saw that indeed everyone was here.

“Forty people – that’s quite a large group,” Lily remarked and Archie shook his head.

“How many people are in your year?” Archie asked.

“Ten,” Lily replied, looking to Hugo for recognition and he nodded.

“We have fifteen,” Eileen commented.

“For some reason we have about 25 in our year,” Archie commented, “unusual for Slytherin actually.”

“And I believe around fifteen for Ravenclaw. Our year-level is massive,” Eileen commented.

Lily turned and saw the large amount of Slytherin students chattering away. So the least amount of students went into Gryffindor – this made no sense whatsoever. Maybe it was the shock of one of Harry Potter’s children going into Slytherin that made it less taboo for others. After all, Albus’ sorting made _The Daily Prophet._ As she opened her mouth to ask the others for theories the door swung open and Professor Zabini faced them all, looking identical to the Opening Feast.

“Enter,” he grimaced, and the class walked in silently. Hugo raced off with Eileen and sat at the back of the classroom. Lily rolled her eyes and sat with Archie in the row just in front of them. Professor Zabini stood in front of the class and bored into everyone’s eyes in turn.

“Welcome to the difficult art of Transfiguration….in my classroom you will be learning how to Transfigure one thing into another, using your wand and your willpower, observe…” he then pulled out his wand, faced the chalkboard and it suddenly turned into a real-life horse. The students clapped, “wo-ow,” Lily said and Archie nodded.

“The first thing I want you to do is transfigure a needle into a button. Very simple magic,” he then went on to explain the complicated magical process. For the rest of the lesson the goal was to transfigure. Many of the Slytherin students were chattering away while Lily and Archie both concentrated on transfiguring their needles.

“Wow this is hard,” Archie commented, rubbing his forehead as he failed again. Lily screwed up her face in concentration and muttered an incantation and to no avail, nothing had happened.

“Very hard,” Lily agreed. As soon as the words has spilled from her mouth Professor Zabini was looming over her, he looked down with a bitter expression on his face and Lily squirmed a little in her seat.

“There is to be no complaining in my class Miss…?”

“Potter, sir. Miss Lily Potter,” Lily said, her head hanging low. She looked up at him for a split second and saw that he had an even tougher expression on his face.

“Well _Miss Potter_ ,” he drawled, “Five points from Gryffindor.” Lily opened her mouth to argue, but then remembered her dad’s words and closed it again. Professor Zabini stormed off while Lily gripped her wand tightly.

Behind them Eileen and Hugo were having a conversation about the weekend, and Lily turned to see Eileen had managed to change her needle into a button.

“Five points from Hufflepuff and another five from Gryffindor from idle chatter!” the professor called and both of them fell silent. Meanwhile the Slytherins were talking loudly, and Lily scowled – seems like Zabini didn’t give a crap about the Slytherins speaking loudly.

 _Of course_ Lily thought to herself. At the end of the lesson no one else besides Eileen had actually managed to change anything – and Professor Zabini dismissed them without even telling Eileen she had done a wonderful job. Lily packed her books away and stormed out of the room when the bell rung.

“God what a horrible man!” Lily complained loudly, and Archie nudged her in the ribs.

“Dude, he could be around,” he whispered. Lily panicked and glimpsed, thankfully Professor Meanie had decided to stay in the room.

“He’s awful,” Eileen agreed, “didn’t say anything about how I was the only one who managed to change my needle…”

“Just ignore him,” Hugo commented and Eileen nodded, trying to hide her obvious disappointment. The four of them went to lunch and decided to sit at the Gryffindor table.

As Lily grabbed some drumsticks she felt someone shove hard into her shoulder – the chicken drumsticks went sprawling over the table.

“Hey - !” Lily turned angrily and froze when she saw it was the Ravenclaw boy from yesterday she had accidentally run into.

“Hello Potter, Weasley and the other two I don’t care about haha,” he laughed coldly and sat down too close to Lily and grabbed a plate of food. The other three eyed him with annoyance but continued with normal conversation.

“So are we going to go visit Hagrid tomorrow afternoon?” Hugo asked.

“Is he the gamekeeper?” Elieen asked and Hugo nodded.

“And he teaches Care of Magical Creatures too,” Hugo said shovelling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Lily opened her mouth but had a sharp jab in the ribs from the nasty Ravenclaw, and he laughed maniacally, “ha, Hagrid? That oaf? He’s good for nothing that dumb giant half breed,” Lily swallowed her steak and kidney pie and ground her teeth while gripping her fork tightly.

“Hagrid is a very close family friend….” she muttered darkly and for a second she saw him recoil.

“Your family has poor taste in friends Potter,” he snorted and resumed his lunch.

“So do you,” Eileen replied coolly, “why are you sitting with us? Clearly you don’t like us,” Lily, Hugo and Archie roared with laughter while the boy turned scarlet. Lily continued eating her pie happily while the boy stood up and walked away.

“Lamewad,” Archie rolled his eyes, “what is it about Ravenclaws? Just because you’re in Ravenclaw doesn’t give you an excuse to be arrogant,” a few passing Ravenclaws narrowed their eyes at this, but continued walking.

“But anyway, Hagrid tomorrow?” Hugo asked again, looking around.

“Yes please,” Lily replied.

*

The rest of the lessons passed in a blur, and soon the end of the week was here. Lily trotted happily down to breakfast with Hugo, managing to find their way without getting lost once. They sat with the others at the Slytherin table and chatted happily about the upcoming weekend. Lily had her Astronomy essay on the table and was attempted to scribble some more about Mars so she would have a free afternoon and weekend.

She shoved the quill into the inkpot and it tipped, spilling ink all over the table. She snatched up her essay as it narrowly avoided the splatter of the ink.

“I’ve always wondered why on earth I use this?” Lily asked holding the quill up, and saw Hugo and Archie staring at her in wonder. Lily grabbed her bad and rummaged through managing to find what she wanted in her bag.

“Voila,” she said, pulling out a fountain pen. She removed the lid and began to write, almost dying from how _easy_ it was.

“Wait…. _what on Earth is THAT_?” Archie asked curiously, pointing at the pen. Lily looked at the pen and then back at Hugo and Archie who were staring in disbelief.

“It’s a pen….” Lily said, feeling thoroughly confused.

“What?” Hugo asked.

“A pen is an object used by Muggles – it’s like a quill but you don’t need to keep dunking it in ink,” Eileen commented, “now I think about it I might switch to a pen as well.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Archie said and Lily handed him the pen for him to examine. Hugo simply scratched his head in disbelief, “but Lily you come from a magical family – how do you know of this?”

“Muggle school – remember?” Lily asked of him and he then nodded in recognition. Eileen and Lily smiled at each other as the boys were dumbfounded at the pen.

“Can your Dad buy us some or something?” Archie asked, still staring at the pen.

Lily couldn’t help but laugh, “sure – I’ll write to them now, but I need the pen.” Archie handed her the pen and she grabbed a spare piece of parchment to write to her parents. She sat and dawdled with a pen for a minute before scribbling down her note.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I’m having fun at Hogwarts! The castle is amazing! I haven’t seen Peeves yet, but I’m seeing Hagrid later this afternoon and am really looking forward to it! This is an amazing place. I ended up in Gryffindor, but apparently the Hat was going to sort me into Ravenclaw. Anyways, can I also ask a favour? I’ve shown Hugo and my new mate Archie a pen and they’d like some – could you please send a few of them?_

_Lots of love,  
Lily._

The bell signalled just as she signed her letter, so she folded up her paper and placed it in her pocket and walked with her friends to the next lesson. The last lesson before the Friday off was Transfiguration. As they arrived Professor Zabini was inviting the class inside and they rushed in, taking their seats at the back of the classroom while the other students sorted out their books and wands.

“Wands away class,” Professor Zabini called, “today will be a theoretical lesson, quills and parchment out please.”

Lily pulled out her bound parchment by magic as well as her fountain pen and listened closely. Professor Zabini waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board and Lily read them and began to dictate them. She looked around the room as several other students were doing and noticed some were looking at her lack of quillpot.

“What are you doing?” a voice asked, and Lily looked up to see that once again Professor Zabini was standing over her.

“Writing, sir?” she said curiously, _obviously_ she added in her head. She couldn’t fathom what she was doing wrong.  

“What writing utensil are you using?” he asked angrily, pointing to the pen in her hand. Ah, so he had noticed the lack of quillpot also.

“A pen, sir,” Lily replied, staring him down. He snatched the pen off of her and placed it on her desk.

“This is what happens when students use feeble Muggle technology in my classroom,” he pointed his wand at the pen, “ _Diffindo!”_ he cried and with a small bang the pen lay in two halves with ink leaking out of the middle.

As he walked back to his desk Lily shouted without thinking, “but Muggle technology is all around you! You use a toilet right? Muggle designed!” She recoiled when he turned with an utmost look of revulsion on his face.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor – and I’m writing a note to your head of House,” Professor Zabini said in a cold, collected voice. Lily opened her mouth to argue but Archie shoved his elbow into her ribs and she sat before he could notice and pulled a quill and inkpot from her bag.

The rest of the lesson was finished in silence, and when the bell signalled the end of the lesson Lily hurriedly scooped up the two halves of her pen and hurried out of the room with the others. She shoved it hastily into her pocket and pulled out to the letter to her parents.

“Are we going to see Hagrid now?” Hugo asked.

“I’ll meet you there,” Lily replied as she walked toward the Grand Staircase to the Owlery – which was located in the West Tower, of course Lily had no idea where this was. She pulled out her wand and muttered “Point me!” a spell her Aunty Hermione had taught her. Her wand pointed North and she set off to the left of it and continually walked up the steps.

She stumbled through a few doors into random corridors with classrooms in them until eventually she stumbled across the right doorway. She opened the door and the first thing to greet her was a great gust of wind. Lily grabbed the side of the stairs to right herself and walked through the Owlery trying to find Bandit. She avoided standing near the ledge as she did not like the idea of falling out of the windows without glass.

“Come here Bandit!” she called, whistling. Her beloved Tawny Frogmouth flew and landed on her shoulder, “hey boy!” she said happily, “I need to you to deliver this letter to Mum and Dad, you think you can do that? Well, you better,” she joked happily and pulled out the letter, “oh wait, hang on.” She walked to a wall and pulled out her quill: _P.S. Might need to send a few extra pens, one of the Professor’s did not like the idea of me using it, won’t be using it in their classes._

She tied the letter with a piece of thread, and then tied it to Bandit’s leg, “okay mate, show us what you’re made of,” she took him off of her shoulder and took him to the window – where he took off and flew into the wide blue sky.

Lily watched Bandit disappear, and then remembered she was supposed to be at Hagrid’s. _Great, now I have to find my way_ she thought to herself as she walked out of the Owlery and into the castle. Once she found the Grand Staircase she walked straight down them until she found the historical artefact and then walked into the Entrance Hall where the hourglasses stood. She raced through and into the grounds, spotting Hagrid’s hut in the distance. More like spotting Hagrid himself who seemed to be standing outside.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked around and saw other first years were wondering around, exploring the grounds and throwing food to the Giant Squid in the Black Lake. When Lily approached out of breath and holding a stitch she saw Hagrid sitting with a large mug in his hands entertaining Hugo, Eileen and Archie.

“Lily, bought time you could join us!” Hugo called, waving her over. She approached and smiled as Hagrid beamed at her.

“Yeh made it Lily! Bout time!” he called in a big voice as Lily found a seat for herself on the log where the others were sitting.

“Any reason we are sitting outside?” Lily asked as Hagrid handed her a cup of tea which she sipped and also refused a rock cake – knowing Hagrid’s cooking abilities. She thought she heard someone’s teeth break as they bit into a rock cake.

“Bit o’ sunshine would do us good – get’s a bit crowded in me cabin,” Hagrid commented, “so how was yeh firs’ week Lily?”

Lily shrugged, “I’m not sure if Hogwarts is my thing. I did okay at Muggle school, but I seem to be doing worse here,” she remembered her badly written essay in her bag. Hogwarts so far had not lived up to her expectations.

“Yeh’ll be fine,” Hagrid dismissed her, waving an enormous hand in the air, “yeh haven’t found yeh groove yet. Yeh still getting use to the place.”

“I guess so,” Lily mumbled and took a swig of her tea.

“I like it, except that Professor Zabini guy,” Hugo commented, “he’s mean – particularly to Lily!”

“Yeah!” Eileen agreed, “he’s biased toward Slytherins.”

“Rubbish! Yeh Dad came to me with the same story, _Oh Hagrid, Professor Snape is tryin’ to hurt me!_ Turns out Professor Snape was tryin’ to save him,” Hagrid said much to the dumbfounded expression of Eileen.

“Severus Snape? As in that book written by Rita Skeeter?” Archie asked. At the mention of Rita Skeeter, Hagrid squirmed uncomfortably.

“She writes crap though,” Lily replied, “she wrote a book about Dad which was utter rubbish.”

“Yeah Snape was good and that, I mean Uncle Harry even named Al after Snape, his middle name is ‘Severus’ after all,” Hugo commented.

“But _still_ ,” Eileen said, “I don’t trust this guy.” Hagrid did not respond, he merely smiled behind his bushy beard and laughed.

The rest of the time they spent hearing tales of Harry’s adventures, which usually consisted of shenanigans, trouble and a happy end of year. Hagrid told them of his pet dragon which Harry, Ron and Hermione helped him remove undetected from the castle.

“Great stories Hagrid!” Eileen laughed wiping tears from her face as Hagrid recounted the time the trio had come into his cabin and Ron had been vomiting slugs which he had cursed himself with.

“Did you know my Dad?” Archie asked, “Theo Nott?”

“Eh, mighta heard of him. Don’t remember him though. He hung with Malfoy’s crowd – didn’ talk much to them,” Hagrid said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“Anyway,” Hugo commented, “we should get going and do some homework or something, it’s getting late.”

“Yeh righ Hugo, don’t wanna be in trouble in yeh first week, bye guys, nice to meet yeh Eileen and Archie,” Hagrid waved as he collected the cups and the barely touched rock cakes as the four of them set off to the castle for dinner.

“He’s cool,” Eileen said as they neared the Castle doors.

“I love him so much,” Hugo replied.

“And he has the best stories!” Archie added.

*

After dinner Hugo and Lily were sitting in the common room, spilling their books and parchment over the desks and Lily was busy finishing off her Astronomy essay, only to have to start her complicated Potion’s essay. She scribbled furiously with her quill, frustrated that she did not have her pen.

“Hey Lily!” someone called, and Lily looked to see James and Fred getting up from their game of exploding snap and walking over, “why aren’t you using your pen?”

“Professor Zabini snapped it,” Lily admitted, pulling it out of her pocket. James smiled sadly and pulled his out his wand.

“I don’t remember if you’ve learnt this yet,” he said, pointing the wand directly at the pen, “ _reparo!”_ but nothing happened. Lily and Hugo tried to hold in their laughter as James looked crestfallen.

“ _Reparo!”_ Fred repeated and then pen repaired itself. Lily picked it up and began to write, it worked perfectly!

“Thanks Fred!” Lily said happily.

“No problem,” Fred replied, and patted James on the back, “there there mate.”

“Hey!” James snapped, “ _Expecto Patronum!”_ he called and a silvery Grizzly Bear erupted from his wand and waddled around the common room, much to the delight and awe of students. When the patronus had dispersed, students leapt up at James demanding how to learn the charm. Lily rolled her eyes as James was carted away to have a lesson on Patronus charms.

“Typical,” Fred smiled, “he can’t do simple stuff – shows off with the big stuff which I can’t do yet and then gets overwhelmed.”

“Thanks again for the pen,” Lily said and Fred nodded and walked over to the large crowd wanting James to teach them how to create a Patronus.

“He’s such a show off. Dad taught him how to do it, now he does it all the time here according to Albus,” Lily explained to Hugo, “Albus can’t do it.”

“He will. Mum said it’s very advanced magic,” Hugo replied. Lily nodded and finished off her Astronomy essay. She stared at it, it wasn’t very good but at this point she didn’t really care – she pulled out another piece of parchment and began to write up her Potions essay. Hugo on the other hand was working on his History of Magic essay, “Who knew magic history would be so _boring_ ,” Hugo complained as he lowered his head and scribbled some more.

“Tell me about it,” Lily replied, rubbing her eyes attempting to stay with it so she could finish the essay; however her mind kept drifting off to the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow – where she would prove her worth.

“You’ll be fine,” Hugo stated without looking up.

“How did you - ?”

“Your expression.”

“Oh,” Lily said dumbfounded. Obviously she was more nervous about this Quidditch thing than she initially thought, “eh, I’m going to bed Hugo, I need some sleep and I can’t think.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Hugo waved and Lily gathered up her books and essays and trudged up to her dormitory where she shoved her books into her trunk and fell onto her bed, falling asleep on top of the covers.


	6. Tryout Time

_Lily hurried to the pitch in her pyjamas and heard animalistic noises, she glanced and saw with horror she was ten minutes late. She ran onto the pitch and saw the other Gryffindors riding various animals including dragons, hippogriffs and griffins._

_“What?” Lily commented in horror. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain approached her and said in a loud voice, “you missed out on the magical creatures Lily. Okay everyone in the air to fight for your positions!” Lily kicked off from the ground and saw the second year Ravenclaw bully mounted on top of a Hungarian Horntail._

_“You’re not in Gryffindor?” Lily cried but he smiled viciously and flew his dragon straight at her, and it spat out flames and the end of her broom caught fire….._

Lily sat bolt upright breathing heavily. She shot out of bed and to the window where she could see the sky was a dim orange. She fumbled for her watch, _5:57am_.

Lily sighed gratefully and grabbed a glass of water. The other four girls in the dormitory were still sound asleep when Lily slung her broom over her shoulder and snuck out of the room. She made her way down the steps of the Girls dormitory and emerged into the Common Room and found Hugo sound asleep on the desk, his head resting on _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration._ Lily shook him awake.

“No Eileen….I’m okayyyyy,” he mumbled and then opened his eyes, “oh Lily it’s you,” he rubbed his eyes and face trying to wake himself up, “what time is it?”

“Around six,” Lily replied pulling him to his feet, and he rubbed at his eyes once again. The two of them packed his books away, and he slung the bag over his shoulder and dumped it in his room, Lily waited in the Common Room and then when Hugo made a reappearance (about half an hour later, _must’ve fallen asleep_ , Lily thought to herself) the two of them set off for an early start for breakfast.

Once again the two students emerged into the Great Hall and found the tables were bare and the room was deserted.

“This is eerie,” Hugo commented as the two of them walked through the room and sat down at the completely empty Gryffindor table.

“It is only six forty-five,” Lily replied glancing at her watch and placing her broom under the table. The two of them sat in silence and waited as the minutes ticked by. At last when her watch hit 7:30am the food magically appeared all at once and Hugo tucked in. Lily watched the students trickling into the hall, most of them in free-dress while Lily remained in her school robes, she did not have any Quidditch robes.

“You should eat something,” Hugo said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“Nah,” Lily commented, “I’m not hungry.” Soon enough both Eileen and Archie had joined them at the Gryffindor table, along with James and Fred.

“Good luck today Lily!” Fred smiled, “we’ll be at the trials today, so hopefully you’ll do us proud.”

“No pressure or anything!” James added and the two sniggered while Lily’s stomach churned uncomfortably. As they sat inside the Great Hall several owls flew overhead, not nearly as many as the weekdays. Lily looked up and to her pleasant surprise she noticed Bandit soaring among the flock. She watched him fly down to her and land on her shoulder.

“Hey mate,” she cooed to him and pulled the letters off of his leg, “you got here awful fast didn’t you?”

“When did you send the letter?” James asked curiously, eyeing Bandit.

“Yesterday,” Lily replied, “you’re amazing aren’t ya Bandit?” While the others resumed idle chatter about the upcoming trial and homework, Lily gave Bandit some toast. He nipped her finger carefully and then flew off –presumably to have a long sleep. She ripped open the first letter and sure enough her father’s handwriting greeted her.

_Dear Lily,_

_Well done on getting Gryffindor! As you are well aware, we would’ve been fine with whatever house you wanted, but I am sure you will make quite a name for yourself in Gryffindor. I am glad to hear that your year is going well for you so far, it can get overwhelming at times but just remember keep ploughing through one step at a time and you will be fine._

_And the pens – I’m glad your friends like the idea of them! I’ve ordered some and the family owl will be delivering them as soon as the Muggles get them to our house here._

_Also James told me about your Quidditch trial – good luck, I’m sure you’ll be fine and just remember don’t be discouraged if you don’t make the team, you’ve got six more years to go yet!_

_Be well,  
Mum and Dad._

Lily read the letter two more times and smiled happily. She rolled it up and placed it into her pocket, and decided to take a piece of toast and gobble it down. Afterward she pulled open the other letter and was happily surprised by different handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_HAPPY HOGWARTS! I don’t know if that’s a thing – but I’m making it one! I hope you’re liking your time at the place! I miss it so much, heard you’re in Gryffindor? Was hoping you’d take after your awesome god-brother (I’m inventing that too) and be in Hufflepuff – but hey, Gryffindor is where you’re supposed to be I guess!_

_Let me know how it goes, and make sure you don’t let Peeves bother you (he and I used to get into some mischief)._

_Take care,  
Teddy_

Lily smiled, she had not heard from her “god-brother” Teddy in a while. Teddy was the son of the late Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and was her father’s god-son. He was always welcome to the family, and normally had bright turquoise hair, expressive green eyes and a pale complexion – however he was able to change his appearance at will. Even Harry had no idea what Teddy’s real hair and eye colour was. Lily also pocketed this letter.

“Did your folks say anything about the pens?” Archie asked.

“Dad has ordered some and is getting them delivered to the house by the Muggles – and then the owl is going to bring them here,” Lily explained.

“Oh excellent,” Archie replied.

“I might take one too, your pens are so nice,” Eileen added.

“You should sell them – self inking quills, two sickles each,” Hugo suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Lily laughed, “just need to keep it hidden from Professor Zabini is all.” The four of them laughed as the Gryffindor team captain asked for the people trialling to meet at the pitch. Lily felt it was too soon, but she found herself with Hugo, James and Fred walking to the pitch with her broom slung over her shoulder in hardly any time at all.

“Good luck!” Hugo gave Lily a high five while James ruffled her hair as she ducked under his arm and walked onto the pitch. She squinted in the watery sun as people were up in the stands – most of them Gryffindors – to watch the trials.

Thirty hopefuls stood in the centre of the Quidditch Pitch, looking anxious and kicking the ground nervously. Lily approached, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck and stood with the crowd. Soon, the burly seventh year captain approached the hopefuls, followed by the already members of the team; James and Fred smiled at Lily as they swung their Beater’s bats.

“Alright, LISTEN UP!” he called and at once the chattering crowd fell silent, “we are trialling for two chasers and one seeker! Now, we already have a Keeper, two Beaters and a Chaser. So, I need two groups, potential Seekers over here -,” he motioned with his left hand and a handful of people moved, “-while potential Chasers over here,” he indicated with his right hand.

Lily moved with about half of the group to where the captain indicated. The other players sulked off of the field, evidently hoping the other positions would be available. The captain also sent his team off of the field and they sat in the stands.

“Okay – we’ll start with flying ability first! Everyone in the air, I want to see how well you fly.”

Lily knew the drill, and this was exactly the same as the tryouts had been for just the first years. Several players had been eliminated in this round, and they vocalized their disappointment loudly and made rude hand gestures while walking from the field.

Lily watched them go, standing in the significantly smaller group of potential Chasers. She, and three other people stood, “Okay!” the captain called, “all of you will act in formation, and will attempt to score five times. The persons with the highest goal-scoring capabilities will join the team!”

Lily mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, getting a feel for her old broom as she quickly tested the speed and agility of it. She waited for the others to join her, and watched the captain take his place in front of the goal posts.

One at a time, each potential candidate had five times to score. Most people who went, Lily noticed, had only scored one or two times.

“Wow he’s good,” Lily whispered to herself.

“Yes I am,” a boy sniggered, and Lily turned to see a burly seventh year hovering next to her. He shoved her as he pushed in front to go first.

“OY!” someone roared and the next thing Lily saw was a Bludger soaring directly toward them. Lily managed the Sloth Grip Roll again to avoid impact while it hit the boy in the leg.

“JAMES POTTER!” the captain cried, “for god’s sake man!”

“Sorry,” James whispered and flew off toward Fred while the seventh year grabbed the Quaffle. He flew directly toward the goal hoops and scored one almost immediately, surprising the keeper. He scored again and again and again and again. Lily had her mouth open in horror when he approached, throwing her the Quaffle and smiling broadly.

Lily gulped down her nerves as she approached with the Quaffle, she dodged the other players who were half-heartily attempting to be other Chasers and when she was in range she chucked the Quaffle and managed to score!

“GO LILY!” Fred called while James applauded. Lily managed to score four times! Now it was her fifth try, the decider between whether or not she would tie with the seventh year. She raced directly at the hoops, dodging one of her brother’s Bludgers and then decided to show off by using the Finbourgh Flick. However, despite her mother being able to do it – Lily could not hold the heavy broom and swing it appropriately. In the end, she managed a half-hearted swing – the fumbled attempt caused the Quaffle to soar pathetically into the Keeper’s arms. Meanwhile, she only just managed to hold on to her broom, and dropped ten metres before getting herself back on.

Everyone roared with laughter at this disastrous move, and Lily soared down to the ground, hanging her head in shame. She turned to see Fred and James looking at her, trying not to laugh. She congratulated the seventh year who won, Shaun, his name was and left the pitch hanging her head in defeat. She did not know where Hugo had gone, but presumed he had had a laugh with the other Gryffindors.

She stomped into the castle, her broom slung over her shoulder and walked into the Entrance Hall. Scorpius and Albus were walking out of the Great Hall while sharing notes with each other.

“What are you two doing?” Lily asked as she approached.

“Lily! How come you’re not down at the pitch?” Albus asked.

“Didn’t get on the team,” Lily mumbled.

“WHAT?” Albus replied, “how is that even _possible_?”

“A terrible example of the Finbourgh Flick,” a voice said, and Lily turned to see James standing behind her, with Hugo behind him.

“Finbourgh what?” Albus asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. James and Scorpius glanced at each other while rolling their eyes.

“It’s where the Chaser swings off their broom and uses it like a bat to score a goal,” Scorpius explained.

“Anyway, Lily tried it and couldn’t lift her broom – she dropped ten metres and got nowhere near the goals!” James laughed and soon both he and Scorpius were roaring with laughter.

“She at least managed to hit the Quaffle,” Hugo argued.

“True, true,” James sniggered. Lily felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew she was being stupid for trying a manoeuvre she had never attempted and James’ teasing did not help matters, if anything, she felt even worse. She took off leaving the boys to laugh at her.

She heard hurried footsteps and turned to see Albus was chasing after her, “Lil! Wait!”

“What, Albus?” Lily snapped and watched Albus recoil slightly at the tone of her voice.

“You never use my full name…..” Albus remarked. Lily’s lip trembled and then the tears appeared and rolled down her cheeks. She continued to walk up the stairs, still not even 100% certain of where her common room was and still Albus followed.

“Lil, listen to me!” he cried as he grabbed her shoulder, she did not recoil from the touch, “Who _cares_ what happened! You are in your _first year_. You’ve still got years to go – and plus most of the Gryffindor team are in seventh year, you’ll have plenty of changes to try out again.”

“I don’t want to speak to the rest of them, particularly James,” Lily sniffled, wiping her eyes on her robes. Albus placed his hands on her shoulders, his green eyes looking down at her hazel ones.

“I’ll come with you Lily, come on. I’m sure that Archie and Eileen will be happy to talk with you and be non-judgemental. Some git was bragging in our common room the other night that Archie didn’t even take off when in his Flying lesson.”

“Really? They were saying that?” Lily asked as the two of them walked back toward the Great Hall.

“Yeah,” Albus replied, “Scorp ended up using a Bat-Bogey Hex.” Lily giggled as the two of them re-entered the Entrance Hall. Several students were walking through, but most were heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. It was only when she sat down did Lily realise how hungry she really was.

Hugo approached and sat down, smiling along with Archie and Eileen who joined them several minutes later.

“We ran into your brother in the Entrance Hall….” Eileen mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

“Well,” Archie said awkwardly.

“He’s a git,” Albus replied, “I didn’t tell you what I heard from Fred in James’ first year Flying Lesson did I?”

“No,” Lily and Hugo said in unison. Archie and Eileen looked up in interest as they tucked into their lunch.

“The idiot….well, according to Fred in their First Year, James was bragging about the fact he was amazing at Quidditch to everyone he was able to bore with the tale. Anyway, they were told to take off into the air, and lo and behold James was so enthusiastic he slipped off the end of his broom because he overbalanced,” Albus announced. Lily looked at her friends and burst into laughter.

“Hence why he never made the team in First-Year?” Lily asked.

“Precisely,” Albus added with a wink. Lily glanced over to the Gryffindor table where James said with Fred and fellow admirers. His hand gestures were massive, indicating that he was telling a story. Lily smirked and resumed eating her steak-and-kidney pie.

“So shall we go to the Library and study then?” Archie asked the group after a few moments of silence had passed.

“Already? You guys are keen,” Albus commented, “anyway, I might go now – as I’ve finally spotted Scorp and Rose. You alright Lil?”

Lily nodded, and her brother gave her a quick hug before running off to join his friends. Lily stood with her mates and exited the Great Hall.

*

The studying session in the library proved to be the most tedious of Lily’s life. Firstly, she could not find the books she needed, and then after being shown by the Librarian, Madam Pince who creepily reminded her of a vulture, she then dropped the books on her head. As a result of this, Madam Pince kicked her out of the library for being too noisy.

She was grateful when Monday once again arrived. Lily had an excuse to be anti-social as she found all of her time consumed by the lessons. When she and Hugo arrived Monday morning in the Great Hall, all of the students were engrossed by _The Daily Prophet._

“What’s going on?” Hugo asked Eileen and Archie who were just placing down their copy of the newspaper.

“Another attack,” Eileen said, her voice shaking. Hugo snatched up the paper and held it up so both he and Lily could read it.

**_FEARS FOR MUGGLES AS ATTACKS CONTINUE_ **

_Over the course of the weekend, two separate Muggle families have been the victims of a Wizarding attack,_ writes reporter Rory Elgort. _The first family, who lived in Oxfordshire were found in their home dead late Saturday night. The other family were found in Roscommon, Ireland and were found dead in their bedrooms on Sunday night. Muggles all over the UK and Ireland are now in panic mode, as Kingsley Shacklebolt explains._

_“Muggles in Britain are fearing for their lives as these attacks steadily increase. We are reaching a danger zone of Muggle killings that has not occurred since Voldemort rose to power again in 1995. As magical folk, it is time we reach out to our friends, family and relatives who are Muggles and shield them from harm. As was done in the Wizarding Wars, use shield charms and magical enchantments to shield Muggles from harm, as well as advising them to report any suspicious activity.”_

_All of the Muggle attacks have been reported as gas-leaks to the Muggle community, however fear, panic and suspicion is now rising within both communities. Head of the Auror Department, Harry Potter, refused to comment, although one of his officials said that The-Boy-Who-Lived was working tirelessly to find the perpetrator or perpetrators of these horrendous crimes._

“Who could do such a thing?” Hugo remarked, the colour draining from his face. Lily glanced at the staff table. Professor Sprout and Flitwick seemed to be engaged in a conversation. Professor Longbottom had _The Daily Prophet_ propped up against a milk jug, and frowned as he read down the page. All of the staff looked concerned, except one.

Lily’s eyes darted to Zabini, who simply had a grin plastered on his face as he ate. Lily had to swallow her vomit as she turned back toward her friends.

“I can’t believe there’s no leads,” Eileen mumbled, and Hugo through an arm around her shoulders. Lily’s egg felt like rubber in her mouth and it took an enormous amount of effort to swallow it.  

“Hey Potter, what’s this about your father having no leads? God, he really can’t do anything can he?” a voice called, and Lily turned and found the second-year Ravenclaw standing behind her, this time flanked by two cronies – a burly boy and girl, both in Ravenclaw.

“Will you go away!” Hugo stammered, standing up and sizing himself against them.

“I’m not going to be bossed around by a _Weasley,”_ the boy said, and his cronies sniggered behind him. Lily curled her hands into fists.

“You heard my cousin. _Go away,”_ Lily repeated, glaring at the boy who still had a grin plastered on his face.

“Says the girl who can’t ride a broom,” he retorted, and his cronies burst into laughter “what was it, the worst Finbourgh Flick the Captain had ever seen? At least, that’s what I heard James say.”

Archie opened his mouth to retailiate but was saved by the bell signalling the beginning of classes. As they darted away, the boy and his cronies were calling out behind them, “The-Boy-Who Quit!” and then he added, “The-Girl-Who-Was-Sh-,” but they had gone past hearing distance to hear the end of that phrase.

“He is the lamest excuse of a bully I’ve ever seen,” Eileen snorted, “honestly. _I don’t want to be taunted by a Weasley,_ I’ve heard worse taunts from the side of a cereal box.”

“I wonder what his name is anyway?” Hugo asked as they waved goodbye to Archie and set off toward the Greenhouses.

“Something stupid, probably _Kibbie_ or _Munchie_ or _Cracker_ or something,” Eileen sniggered.

“I don’t think the worst taunts came off a cereal box Eileen,” Lily laughed and the three of them chortled merrily as they walked out of the castle.


	7. First Quidditch Match

September turned into October within no time at all, and Lily found herself now used to the castle. Most of her time was spent taking lessons, doing her homework and studying with Hugo, Eileen and Archie.

Lily found herself once again sitting at the Hufflepuff table on a Friday morning eating bacon and eggs and waiting for the post to arrive. She had not heard from her parents in several weeks, although she and Teddy had been keeping up a correspondence.

“Ergh I’ve got so much stuff to do!” a voice complained and Lily looked up with a mouthful of egg as Eileen slammed her books on the table and sat down. She pulled a bowl of food towards herself just as the owls overhead fluttered in.

“Just don’t get any owl droppings in your mouth again,” Archie smirked and he, Lily and Hugo roared with laughter. Eileen slapped him lightly on the arm as they continued. Eileen had a simple Barn Owl drop her a copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ while Archie had several owls dropping off packages in front of him.

“What’s the occasion?” Lily asked.

“My birthday is tomorrow.”

“Happy Birthday!” Hugo grinned, squeezing tomato sauce onto his sausages.

“Thanks,” Archie smiled, “should I open these now?”

“Oh go on,” Eileen urged, “you only live once right?”

“True, true,” Archie replied and then furiously began ripping the wrapping paper off of his presents. Lily looked up again and watched as her family owl soared into the Great Hall. She landed directly in front of Lily, a package and letter tied to her leg. Lily tilted her head and undid the package, and gave the owl some egg. The owl hooted impatiently and took off again.

“Guessing Uncle Harry sent something?” Hugo asked, examining the sneakoscope that Archie had just unwrapped.  

Lily ripped open the envelope to the letter and opened it:

_Dearest Lily,_

_Sorry for the delay. Both your father and I have been extremely busy over the past several weeks. He is working tirelessly at the Ministry to come up with leads to these Muggle attacks. He is optimistic he will find a lead – and don’t let_ The Daily Prophet _lead you astray my darling._

_As for you not getting the Quidditch team, don’t sweat it! In my first year, I spent it being emotionally manipulated by a very bad book – and I did not make the team until my fourth year when I replaced your father because he had stupidly gotten himself banned, so you will have plenty of opportunities. Plus, in our day first-years usually weren’t allowed on the team (Harry was of course the notable exception). If you want to, I can teach you the Finbourgh Flick on the holidays so you can really master the manoeuvre._

_Hope you are having fun, and say hi to your friends for us,_

_Love,  
Mum and Dad_

_PS: Oh, I almost forgot! The pens arrived several days ago, so I will attach these to our owl. There’s 100 in here, so have fun giving them to your mates – just don’t let that Professor see._

Lily smiled as she placed the letter down and opened the package – in it were 100 beautifully crafted fountain pens. She noticed Archie peering over her shoulder, “ooh are they the pens?” he asked.

“Sure are,” Lily answered, handing him a pen, “want one?”

“Yes, please!”

“Two sickles,” Lily’s face became serious as she extended her hand, Archie froze, his eyes widening in shock. Lily simply lost her serious facial expression and laughed at Archie, “just kidding! On the house my friend! Here you go guys,” she handed Eileen and Hugo a pen each.

“Great! Thanks Cuz!” Hugo responded as he stared at his pen.

“Just don’t let Zabini see,” Lily said, and glanced up at the Staff Table. She spotted Professor Zabini eating his breakfast and having a seemingly animated discussion with Professor Quentin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

The bell went off, signalling the beginning of classes and Lily stuffed her pen into her robes. She bade goodbye to Archie and Eileen while Hugo and her set off to Charms.

“Lily!” a voice called, “Lily Potter!”

“What?” Lily called as she turned, and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch captain chasing after her.

“You, pitch, 4pm sharp!”

“Why?” Lily asked, “I didn’t make the team! And the game is in a week!”

“Hence why we need you. One of our Chasers cannot play next Saturday, we need you to play as a reserve Chaser. You interested?”

“Absolutely!” Lily chirped, her day which was going to be tainted by Transfiguration had lightened considerably.

“Pitch at 4pm sharp!” he repeated as he walked back the way he came. Lily had a spring in her step as she and Hugo made it to their lesson, but that spring died when the lesson began. In Charms, they were practicing the levitation charm, _Wingardium Leviosa,_ and while nearly every first year had had no difficulty in casting it, Lily just could not do it.

“It might be your hand movement, make your hand movement nice and clean,” Hugo said as the two of them sat together. Lily made the swish and flick movement careful and deliberate as she spat through her teeth “ _Wingardium Leviosa!”_

The feather on which she had been practicing was hit with such a heavy propulsion that it fired rapidly and hit a Ravenclaw girl in the face. Lily darted over to her, along with Professor Flitwick.

“I’m so sorry!” Lily cried as she helped the girl up. The girl snarled at her, thrusting her feather back into Lily’s hand and straightening her robes.

“Go away Potter,” she snapped.

“Are you alright there Orla?” squeaked Professor Flitwick.

“Yes thank you sir,” the girl named Orla responded, she had black hair but had colourless eyes. The same colourless eyes that she shared with -

“Your brother,” Lily finished her thought out loud.

“What about Tiernan?” Orla snapped, eyeing Lily suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Lily mumbled and walked back to her seat where Hugo glanced curiously at her.

“Extra homework for you Lily, you need to master that charm!” Professor Flitwick called as the bell rang. Lily gathered up her belongings and together she and Hugo made for the Transfiguration classroom before their afternoon off.

Lily remembered to tell her friends to hide the pens as they went in. The lesson passed without too much issue – at least no house points were lost anyway. When the bell rung the four of them walked to the Great Hall for Lunch, Lily’s mind swirling with the thoughts of playing Quidditch.

*********

At 4pm sharp Lily walked down toward the pitch. As she entered she spotted the team in the middle of the pitch, all chatting and grinning broadly.

“You made it!” the Captain called out as she approached.

“Wait – Lils – what are you doing here?” James asked curiously.

“Shaun is unable to play,” the Captain explained, “family problems at the moment. His aunty recently passed away.” The team collectively shuddered, Lily had a nasty feeling it was to do with the horrific attacks occurring.

“So anyway, Lily was our next best in the trials, so she will play as reserve Chaser until Shaun returns.”

“Aye aye captain!” both James and Fred chorused, the Captain rolled his eyes.

“Now Lily, do you even know our names?” the Captain asked. Lily shook her head.

“Right well, I’m Dax Rankin. Our chasers are Gertrude Smith and Holly Sherwood,” they both waved to indicate who they were. Gertrude was a slighty shorter, heavier woman but nevertheless athletic. She had pulled her brown hair into a ponytail. Holly meanwhile was long and lanky, with short blonde hair, hazel eyes and a willowy frame. Dax himself was tall, burly and black. He had closely cropped black hair and warm brown eyes.

“And of course our newest member Yuri Ito,” Dax said, “our Seeker.”

Lily and Yuri shook hands. Yuri was a small, slight third-year student with long black hair, soft brown eyes and high cheekbones.

“Alright, now that we are all introduced I think it’s time to get up into the air!” Dax called, “let’s go!”

Lily mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the air. Once everyone was comfortable, Dax set up practice much like Lily had had in the summertime at her house. She grabbed the Quaffle and soared into the air, practicing her passing and throwing into the hoops.

“Just don’t use the Finbourgh Flick!” Fred called out as Lily threw the Quaffle. It flew through one of the hoops and Lily turned and smiled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Lily giggled back. Dax was smiling when they all landed safely on the ground again.

“Well done everyone!” Dax called, “I’m sure we’ll flatten Slytherin!”

“Here’s hoping!” the team chorused and they all set back up to the castle, smiling but shivering slightly as the coolness of the night drew ever closer.

********

The week passed with taunts and praise flying around the corridors. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had not seen a First-Year play on it since Harry Potter himself, and Lily found herself excited yet always nauseous at the idea of playing her first ever match she would ever see at Hogwarts. The house tables in the Great Hall had begun to morph back into the original format of the Opening Feast, with people slowly but surely sitting at their correct table.

All too soon Lily found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table, playing with her eggs and bacon as the rest of the team chatted and ate around her. She observed that absolutely everyone was sitting at their correct table. She saw the Slytherin team having a pep talk and Archie slightly down from them, eating his porridge by himself. Her heart swelled for him. However she had no time to ponder as Dax called them out of the Great Hall.

“Good luck!” Hugo called out. Lily waved as she walked with the team to the cheers of Gryffindor and boos of Slytherin. James and Fred came up either side of her, James throwing his arm around her shoulders, “you ready for this Lily?”

“No,” Lily felt a lump rise in her throat.

“Well you better be, we’ve got some spectators to impress,” Fred grinned. Lily assumed he meant the entire school plus the teaching staff. The team arrived into the changing rooms.

“Here honey, these should fit,” Gertrude said, handing her a pair of Quidditch robes, “my own actually from third year when I made the team.”

Lily nodded and pulled on her scarlet and gold robes. She sat with her brother and cousin as Dax gave a short pep talk, “we’ve practiced several times, just remember what your job is and focus on that. Yuri, I need you to catch the Snitch as quickly as you can before Slytherin gets a leg up on us,” Yuri nodded, looking as though she was going to throw up.

“James, Fred, just do what you do,” Dax added and they nodded also. The seven of them gathered and walked together onto the pitch. The crowd roared and bombarded them with sound.

Suddenly the nerves bubbling inside her stopped, becoming stagnant – she felt braver, this was where she wanted to be. She swung her leg over her broom and watched as Dax walked over to the Slytherin captain to shake his hand. She felt an elbow in the ribs as James hissed in her ear, “look at where the staff are sitting!”

Sure enough, Lily scanned the crowd of screaming students as her eyes found the much more civil staff area. She didn’t seem to notice what James had meant and then just before she shrugged it off, she spotted them. She spotted the tall man with untidy black hair and glasses, and next to him a red headed woman looking extremely excited.

“Mum and Dad,” she whispered, feeling the tears come to her eyes. She heard the whistle go and she kicked off from the ground. The wind stung her face and the sun beat down on her back as she sped through the air.

_I’m home._

She made a grab for the Quaffle which had been thrown into the air and raced down toward the end of the pitch holding it firmly under her arm. She watched as a Slytherin chaser came pelting toward her and she threw the Quaffle where it landed with Holly. Holly threw it back to her and she flung it as far as it would go, soaring straight through the middle hoop. The Slytherin keeper, a big fifth-year boy, pouted as the score buzzer went off.

“Ten nil to Gryffindor! And Lily Potter is proving herself to be an admirable player already!” the commenter was saying. Lily turned to see a single student in the staff part of the stands, but could not make out who they were, although they had a female voice.

And so the game continued. Lily, Holly and Gertrude scoring goal after goal after goal. She fumbled the Quaffle and a Slytherin chaser latched onto it, “and Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle, they soar toward the goal aaaaaand – ooooooh Rankin saves it!”

This was greeted to booing from the Slytherin end of the pitch, “score is seventy nil to Gryffindor.” Lily high fived Holly and raced along as Gertrude had a hold of the Quaffle, they dodged several Chasers and Lily out of the corner of her eye spotted a Bludger zooming toward her. She managed the Sloth Grip Roll again and swung back onto her broom.

Again, the three of them worked as a formidable team. Lily, Getrude and Holly continuing to score goals and Dax pulling off some of the most spectacular saves. James and Fred were hammering Bludgers left and right, smashing into the opposing teams.

They were one hundred and ten points up, “and Smith from Gryffindor is once again in possession of the Quaffle, Gryffindor is smashing it today! They either got really good or Slytherin got really bad!” more booing chorused from the Slytherin end again.

Gertrude threw her the Quaffle and Lily caught it, dodging the Slytherin chaser and pelting down the pitch. In those tense moments before arriving to the scoring area, Lily was going to do something extremely stupid. She had practiced this several times in her life. Gripping onto the broom, she chucked the Quaffle to Holly as she briefly pulled her legs up and crouched on the broom handle. She carefully stood at her full height as Holly threw it back to her.

“And what is Potter doing on her broom!” the commentator called. In one swift motion, Lily leapt off of her broom and threw the Quaffle with all her might. As if in slow motion she watched as the Keeper missed and it soared through the left hoop. She felt her senses catch up and realised she was now beginning to fall. As she fell her broom arrived safely between her legs, and she landed, righted herself and pulled off a sharp turn away from the goals.

“AND POTTER HAS PULLED OFF THE CHELMONDISTON CHARGE!” the commentator roared into the microphone over the deafening sound of the crowd, “ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY NIL FOR GRYFFINDOR!”  

“HOW DID YOU JUST DO THAT?” James screamed and high fived her as he passed her. Lily laughed, tossing her head back and looking to the sky, _I can’t believe that just worked_ she thought to herself, _better not push my luck._

“The Gryffindor team is absolutely on fire today ladies and gentlemen! Slytherin once again in position with the Quaffle – aaaaaand THEY SCORE! One hundred and twenty to ten!” The game began to get dirty. Bludgers were being swung left and right, Lily dodging for all her might as she soared around them, continuing to score. The Slytherin Keeper was becoming more furious and had managed to block several shots, as did Dax down the other end. A Slytherin chaser aimed a punch for Gertrude’s face but missed by millimetres.

Gryffindor safely landed five more goals, bringing the total up to one hundred and seventy to ten. Lily, Holly and Gertrude formed a guard of honour soaring briskly around the pitch, head up high.

“And the Seekers are going into a dive!” the commentator called. Sure enough, Lily skidded to a halt and spotted Yuri and Scorpius neck and neck as they raced like bullets toward the Golden Snitch. Lily could not see what was happening now, they had flown too far away from them.

A deafening roar overcame the pitch and the commentator screamed over the noise “SLYTHERIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH-,”

“Darn,” Lily muttered, snapping her fingers but before she could react the commentator was screaming into the microphone.

“-I DON’T BELIEVE IT! SLYTHERIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH BUT GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY! NEVER IN HOGWARTS HISTORY!”

And suddenly two forces slammed into her as she realised James and Fred were hugging her, yelling into her ear. Dax, Yuri, Holly and Getrude flew over and they embraced as a team. The roar of the crowd throbbed in her ears as they descended to the ground and a blob of scarlet and gold rushed over. A small brown head boy in the lead with a massive smile around his face, and he threw his arms around her.

“CHAMPION CHASERS!” Gryffindor was roaring. Lily, Holly and Gertrude were observing tears of happiness, screaming people and absolutely thrilled Gryffindors. She shook their hands and embraced them all, as did the others.

“PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!” someone yelled as people began to trickle off of the pitch. Once the Gryffindors had begun to thin Lily noticed a few other students approaching. Scorpius who was still clad in his emerald and silver Quidditch robes, Albus, Eileen, Archie and even Rose had made their way over.

“Bro, we beat ya team!” James called out to Albus, “nice try Scorp!”  

“Bite me!” Albus replied briskly as they approached.

“Lily you are _incredible_ ,” Scorpius said, “that was some damn fine flying. Even after I caught the Snitch you still beat us!”

“Thanks,” Lily replied, smiling at him.

“Well done Lils,” a voice behind her said, and she turned to find her Father and Mother.

“Mum! Dad!” she cried, wrapping her arms around her father, and then her mother.

“What are you doing here?” Albus asked as he received an embrace from Ginny.

“They’ve come to see me,” James sniggered, much to the amusement of Fred. Harry rolled his eyes and surveyed them all.

“Came to watch you play,” Harry replied, “that was amazing flying guys,” he looked toward where Lily and James were standing together.

“Who taught you the Chelmondiston charge?” Ginny asked with a stern look in her eye. Lily rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She had known from a young age that, despite seeing her mother do it, she was forbidden from actually practicing it due to the danger of it.

“Er….” Lily mumbled, staring at her shoes, “I taught myself.”

“All those hours in the backyard playing Quidditch has paid off I’m sure,” Harry smiled as they all began to exit the pitch. She caught her mother’s eye and she still looked stern, Lily shrunk a little. When they exited the pitch they spotted Professor Longbottom walking toward them.

“Heard you were down here Harry, sorry I couldn’t make it guys….” He stammered, shaking Harry’s hand and embracing Ginny, “been busy up at the castle with work.”

“More like getting some private time with Mrs Longbottom,” James whispered quietly and they all giggled.

“I understand the pain,” Harry laughed as he chatted with his old friend. After several boring minutes of chatter Professor Longbottom bade goodbye and trotted off to return to his professor duties.

“Well we best be off,” James said, “wouldn’t want to be late to our own party! Coming Lily? Rose? Hugo?”

“I’ll catch up with you!” Lily smiled as Rose walked off with James and Fred back into the castle. Albus too bade goodbye and decided he would go visit Hagrid with Scorpius since Rose had abandoned them.

“So these are your friends then?” Ginny asked of the group, “nice to meet you all.”

“Yes it’s lovely to meet you,” Harry smiled, “what were your names again?”

“I’m Eileen – and this is Archie,” Eileen announced as both Harry and Ginny shook their hands.

“How are you enjoying Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“It’s better now I just did that,” Lily said and they all laughed.

“Well, your father and I best be off now – I’m so thrilled that you made the team Lily.”

“I’m only reserve Chaser though,” Lily said, remembering who had actually secured the position. Harry laughed at her expression.

“Only reserve Chaser? I don’t think you will be anymore,” he announced and at this Lily smiled brightly. She hugged her parents and watched as the two of them began to exit the castle grounds.

“That was _amazing_!” Eileen chirped.

“Told you she was good,” Hugo added.

“ _Good_ is an understatement,” Archie laughed, “are you gonna go to the party in your Common room?”

“Suppose we should,” Hugo said, “wouldn’t want them missing their star Chaser here.” Lily felt herself blushing as red as a tomato. She waved goodbye to Eileen and Archie and made for the common room with Hugo, smiling as they went.

“ _Expecto patronum,”_ Lily said confidently to the Fat Lady several minutes later and the two of them crawled into the Common Room expecting cheering, streamers and food. What they found were students all standing around the wireless, hanging their heads or else not moving whatsoever. Rose was curled into an armchair crying while Fred sat next to her, arm around her shoulder as he comforted her.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked rushing forward. James walked over to her from where he had been standing at the window. He had the shadow of horror etched on his face.

“Aunt Hermione’s parents have just been killed in a massive explosion in a Muggle shopping centre.”

“What-,” Hugo began but James cut across him.

“It was magical folk who did it.”


	8. Hogsmeade

Lily felt as though she was going to be sick. She swallowed hugely as she stared at her brother’s face. She half expected him to cry “PSYCH!” and run off laughing, but no such event occurred. She looked from her brother to Rose, who still sat crying on the chair.

She had met Aunt Hermione’s parents one time. Mr and Mrs Granger were muggles, and were dentists – which according to Aunt Hermione, were like healers solely for the teeth. They were extremely kind, and had lived in Australia for several years during the War. She couldn’t believe they had been killed. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be. Not someone so close to the family.

Still holding on to her broom she raced out of the common room, not caring who she accidentally ran into in her hurried panic out of the castle. Once in the grounds, she mounted her broom and kicked off from the ground, pelting toward the entrance to Hogwarts grounds. She landed at the school gate and looked around, no one in sight.

“Darn!” Lily snapped. She had wanted to tell her parents about what had just happened, but as she thought about it – they would know by now. _The Daily Prophet_ had not come out, she needed to tell someone to ease her thoughts, to stop the creeping feeling of dread. Kicking off from the ground again she sped over the grounds, squinting for a sight of anyone familiar. Even from this distance she could see the familiar platinum blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy.

She raced toward them, abruptly pulling her broom to a halt, “whoa Lily, my goodness!” Albus clutched his heart as she set down her broom and ran at her brother, embracing him. She felt her brother’s hand patting her awkwardly on the back. She fought as hard as she could and held the tears in.

“What’s wrong Lil?” Albus asked, as she let go of him.

“It’s Rose,” she said, “Aunt Hermione’s parents – they –they,” she could not finish.

She didn’t need to, “when?” Scorpius asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Just heard it on the wireless,” Lily replied, staring at the ground as she spoke. No one said anything for a long time, the three of them simply stood feeling the atmosphere around them.

“We need to get to Rose, c’mon!” Albus finally said to Scorpius, “she needs us.” Scorpius however, shook his head.

“She needs her family, which does not include me.”

“Yes it does!” Albus argued, “come on!” The two of them began to jog back toward the castle. Lily hesitated for a moment, she wanted to find her friends to tell them….but then it occurred to her that Rose and Hugo were family, she needed them right now – as they needed her.

The three of them raced toward the Gryffindor common room, Scorpius and Albus looking more out of place as they ascended. When they reached the Fat Lady the boys froze, shuddering slightly at her stern expression, “ _Expecto Patronum,”_ she said and the Fat Lady grudgingly swung open, “stay here guys, I’ll get them out.”

She crawled into the Common Room again. Everyone had pretty much remained in the same place, Hugo however was curled up on the floor, Louis holding on to him. They looked up as she entered.

“Lily, where the HELL did you go?” Rose snapped, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

“I got Al -,” Lily began but immediately Rose was on her feet, walking toward the exit. Hugo followed her. All of the Weasleys and Potters looked at each other and followed suit. They were family – family stick together. Louis, Molly, Fred, James and Lily also followed them and found themselves in the corridor.

When they emerged Lily was stunned to see that Rose was crying to Scorpius’ shoulder. Al took charge of the situation, “we need some quiet time, follow me!” Curious, Lily and the rest of the family including Scorpius followed. Al led them to another seventh floor corridor with a blank stretch of wall.

“Great Al,” Louis scoffed, folding his arms. Al bowed his head and closed his eyes, seemingly counting. At once a door began to appear and they all clambered in. Lily was too familiar with the magical world to not be taken by surprise by something like this. Upon entering the room they found themselves in some kind of small sitting room – complete with squishy armchairs and sofas, a warm blazing fire and soft shag carpeting.

At once Rose fell into an armchair, taking Scorpius with her. He looked mortified and also humbled. Hugo fell into another chair and simply stared into the fire. Lily did not know what to do with herself.

“Someone’s missing,” Molly commented, “where is Lucy?”

“Let’s go get her!” Louis said and the two of them left the room almost immediately. In almost no time at all, Molly and Louis returned with Lucy who looked dishevelled yet saddened. The family had gathered together for both Hugo and Rose’s moments of sorrow.  Lily sandwiched herself between an arm of the armchair and Hugo’s shaking frame. Hugo threw his arms around her neck.

They all sat in silence for a very long time. No one spoke as they all comforted Rose and Hugo, words did not need to be said. Briefly in the back of her mind, Lily wondered what Eileen and Archie were doing. Surprisingly enough, Scorpius did not look out of place as he gently patted Rose on the shoulder.

Lily looked up and saw that banners had materialised. On one wall hung the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw banners, representing the houses that the family found themselves scattered across. On another wall hung the Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic emblem – to represent Dominique – and also a massive United Kingdom flag. The muggle one. _For them_ Lily thought to herself.

After a long time, Molly spoke, “we probably need to see if someone is looking for us.”

They all murmured in agreement, and slowly but surely the family trickled out of the room.

“What is that room?” Lily asked Albus as they found themselves in the Seventh Floor corridor once again.

“Room of Requirement. Basically appears when you really need it and changes based on what you need,” he explained. Lily nodded in understanding as she spotted Professor Longbottom coming around the corner.

“Thank goodness! Rose, Hugo, you will need to report to the Headmistress’ office,” he stated. They all walked toward the Headmistress’ office, Professor Longbottom leading the way because no one else had any idea how to get there – and they disappeared into the office.

The rest of them sat around the outside of the office, unsure of what to do with themselves. The sky outside had grown dark before Professor Longbottom returned, a glum expression on his face as he looked at them all, “Rose and Hugo have been Flooed back home. They will be attending the funeral also.”

Everyone nodded in understanding as Professor Longbottom continued, “they will return in a week or two.” This was the cue to leave, and Lily turned on her heel and walked, thinking of going down to the Great Hall to catch the end of dinner.

“You coming down to dinner?” Albus asked as Lily stood on the Grand Staircase. She didn’t really feel hungry anyway.

“Nah, I’m gonna go to bed,” Lily admitted, shrugging. She made her way into the Common room once again and found people were acting like normal again. Lily crossed the room, climbed the stairs and entered her dormitory. Another girl was up here, removing her socks.

“Hi Lily,” the girl said, tossing her black hair out of her face as she looked up.

“Hi Nancy,” Lily replied as she began to pull off her robes to change into her pyjamas.

“I heard about your Aunty’s parents,” Nancy said, as she got into her bed, “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Lily mumbled as she too climbed into bed. She stared out of the window that she could see from her bed and noticed the sky glimmering in the moonlight. She sighed internally, the day had changed so quickly – it was hard to believe that just this morning she had been playing Quidditch and talking cheerily with her parents.

.

Classes resumed Monday morning, and _The Daily Prophet_ had published the story about the explosion in the shopping centre which had killed thirty-five muggles, and injured sixty more. Despite trying to stay optimistic, she felt Hugo’s empty seat next to her throughout the day. It was particularly brutal, as she had her Monday morning lessons with the Ravenclaws. Tiernan, which happened to be the name of her second-year bully, had evidently told his sister Orla about Lily and so the teasing became brutal in these lessons. Lily often found herself close to tears, as Orla often sat near Lily just to humiliate and degrade her.

It was a relief when she had lessons with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs during the week, as she had either Archie or Eileen with her. The three of them entered the Transfiguration lesson Thursday morning and worried about who they would choose to sit with.

“It’s okay guys,” Lily smiled sadly as she took a seat by herself toward the back of the classroom. As she pulled out her textbooks, quill and inkpot and sighed at the fact she could not use her pen she felt someone sit next to her, and looking she saw Orla’s pointed chin and sly smile.

“Alright students, today you will be working in pairs!” nobody moved, they were already sitting in pairs, Professor Zabini looked around before speaking again, “so it appears most of you have mastered the idea of transfiguring objects into other objects, today you will be practicing it. In front of you is a box between each pair – you will take it in turns to transfigure the box.”

Lily reached for the box but Orla snatched it from her grasp, smiling wickedly, as she placed it on the table and began muttering what Professor Zabini had put on the board, “so Lily? Seems as though no one cares about Quidditch anymore....sure you were good, but personally I think it’s because no one wants to talk about the fact a first-year scored twice as many goals as anyone else.”

“They are proud of me,” Lily mumbled under her breath as she watched Orla change the box from a cube to a rectangular prism, she thrusted the box at Lily.

“Maybe they are paying more attention to those Muggle attacks,” Orla muttered, Lily looked up to see Zabini writing on a piece of parchment at his desk, “you know the ones right? At least _none_ of my family were there. Imagine the disgrace of having a dead muggle relative.”

“Shut your mouth,” Lily snapped, her right hand curling into a fist as she prodded the box with her wand, saying the incantations.

“So I see your Dad was at the match?”

“Yes,” Lily said without interest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Orla smiling.

“Maybe if your father wasn’t wasting his time watching some petty Quidditch match and actually _doing his job_ he may have prevented those deaths – his best mate Hermione Granger must be absolutely furious at him – he pretty much got her parents killed.”

“SHUT UP!” Lily roared, pushing herself to her feet. Professor Zabini was over in a flash, an angry glint in his eye.

“MISS POTTER!” he snarled, “how many times have I told you about speaking out of turn in my classroom?”

“But sir,” Lily began but Professor Zabini cut across her, ignoring the pyramid shaped box in front of Lily.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor – and detention on the weekend after Hallowe’en!” he declared and marched off again toward his desk. By the time the bell had gone Lily stomped out of the room in a fit of rage.

“I HATE this!” Lily said in an exasperated voice as she stabbed her mashed potato at the Gryffindor table, Eileen and Archie shared worried glances, “it’s going to get even worse. I have Defence next….no Hugo and stuck with her _again_.”

“Bad day?” a voice said as her brother sat beside her, grabbing a plate of food.

“Hi James,” Eileen smiled at him. James nodded curtly at the both of them before turning back to Lily.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Lily muttered, now stabbing her steak instead.

“Orla MacDougal has been giving her nothing but trouble,” Archie explained, “basically tortured her in Transfiguration and then Zabini took points off of Lily AND gave her a detention!”

“She screamed at Orla to shut up,” Eileen added, still smiling at James.

“It was pretty badass,” Archie said.

“Well, badass little sister – I have some good news. There’s a Hogsmeade trip coming up next Saturday coming. Some time away from here, I like to call it home away from home.”

“I thought Hogwarts was home away from home?” Lily questioned.

“Home away from home away from home?” James enquired and Lily, Archie and Eileen laughed.

“But James, I can’t go into Hogsmeade. I’m not in Third-Year,” Lily protested once they had stopped laughing.

“Ah, you haven’t actually met me have you? Never fear! James is here! We are going to do a little swapsies with Al. I’ll give him the Marauders Map and he’ll give me the Cloak. We’ll put you under the Cloak and I’ll take you into Hogsmeade, plus Fred can cast a disillusionment charm, so if you are spotted without the cloak then they hopefully won’t see you anyway.”

“You’ve put a fair bit of thought into this,” Archie stated. James merely chuckled.

“I had it planned for Al but he was chicken – wanted to wait until he was in Third Year. You think he’d have the rule breaking part of the Slytherin down pat? No, he had to have the more traditional aspect, didn’t he? Anyway, you wanna come?”

Lily looked at Archie and Eileen, “you guys won’t be jealous?” Both of them shook their heads.

“Not wanting to break any rules yet,” Eileen admitted.

“And I’m with Al. I’m traditional, don’t want to go until I’m supposed to,” Archie said.

“Well, that’s sorted. Meet me in the Common Room later tonight for our plan: Operation-sneaking-into-Hogsmeade-with-a-First-Year,” James winked at her.

Lily attended the rest of her lessons, and gratefully sighed as she sat in a squishy armchair by the fire, staring into the flames after dinner had finished in the Gryffindor common room. Again she looked at the other seat and felt that empty feeling she felt every time she thought of Hugo.

James sat in the chair she had been staring at “alright Lily, I met Al at dinner today and he grudgingly gave me the Cloak,” James explained, as he pulled the Cloak out of his bag, “however he was not happy that I had nicked the map,” he grimaced.

“Oh,” Lily muttered.

“Yeah, he’s gonna write to Mum and Dad about it…”

“I’m so sorry!” Lily said suddenly, feeling bad about what James had sacrificed for her. James however dismissed her.

“Relax,” he laughed, “I’m not giving Al back the Cloak now. I’m gonna cop it at Christmas though, but it’s totally worth it to get you into Hogsmeade illegally, and anyway he’s not gonna tell Mum and Dad about our little plan anyway.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t tell him,” James grinned and Lily laughed. James looked around anxiously before turning back to Lily, “alright, here’s the plan and Fred’s in on it. Basically you’re gonna be under the Cloak and the three of us will walk down to where Wichkam takes our names and what not.”

“Wichkam?”

“Caretaker,” James said, “anyway, once that’s done we will walk into Hogsmeade and then if you want to you can take off the Cloak as we look around – you’ll have a disillusionment charm on anyway so it’s not like you’re gonna be spotted.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Lily asked.

“Positive,” James replied, “see you Saturday. And feel better!” and he walked off, presumably to join Fred. Lily sighed, and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ , she had been slacking in Charms, which she found the hardest of all the subjects at Hogwarts. Nevertheless she opened the book and attempted to perform the levitating charm.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!”_ Lily swished and flicked her wand toward her book, but the book did not budge. She snarled under her breath as she threw the book across the Common Room, sailing over several chatting third year’s heads. Lily flushed with embarrassment as she walked over to retrieve her book. She noticed her brother giving Patronus charm lessons once again in the corner of the room, so Lily approached them.

“Whatcha doing?” Lily asked.

“Hey Lily!” James said happily, “ _expecto patronum!”_ he cried and once again the silvery Grizzly Bear burst from his wand and clambered around the room, drawing everyone’s eye. Several of the admirers sighed happily and then proceeded to attempt their own.

“Alright here goes,” Fred said happily to the group. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on something important, then he looked up and cried “ _Expecto patronum!”_

At once a silvery shaped animal formed from his wand. Many of the Gryffindors stared in wonder as whatever had happened from out of Fred’s wand hurried around the room, delighting people.

“It’s a beaver!”

“Nah it’s a badger, you shoulda been a Hufflepuff!”

“No way, it’s a raccoon!” James laughed as the animal flickered and died. Fred glared at James.

“No it isn’t!” he snapped, “ _Expecto patronum!”_ once again the animal formed again. Even though it was a silvery colour, there was no denying it was a raccoon.

 “It’s a raccoon,” Louis commented as it flickered and died once again.

“Lil’ Bandit!” James laughed. Fred rolled his eyes, “and mate,” James added, “you can cast a Corporeal patronus…that’s an impressive feat.” Fred seemed to shrug. Lily knew she had several essays to finish, but decided sleep was more important. She walked to her dormitory, wondering if she was going to get away with an awesome prank.

.

After a spectacular scrumptious Hallowe’en Feast on the following Thursday night including huge pumpkins, live bats and dancing skeletons, Saturday soon rolled around once again and Lily busied herself with eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Now the Quidditch game was over, people had mixed from other houses. Lily sat with her friends as they all laughed and chatted happily.

She looked up at the clear roof as she ate, seeing the opaline white sky and snowflakes that were occurring. Winter was definitely on the way now as it was the beginning of November, and Lily was grateful she had bought an extra cloak.

Lily looked up when she heard rustling, expecting the owls to fly in, but remembered they already had, so it surprised Lily when she saw a ghost fly in. Lily tilted her head, wondering if it was a ghost. It looked like a little man with black hair, bell shoes and an orange bow tie. He had a wicked grin on his face as he carried a massive burlap sack above their heads.

“Reckon that’s a ghost? He doesn’t look like what Dad described…” Lily pondered. James, who happened to be sitting nearby, seemingly heard what Lily had said and spluttered his porridge everywhere.

“It’s Peeves!” he cried. So _this_ was Peeves. Lily looked at the little man again as he floated around, he didn’t look that bad. However, her thought was immediately changed when he opened the sack, tipped it and flew over the students. Hundreds of massive spiders flew out and landed erratically over students.

Food, books and newspapers flew everywhere as screaming students began to flee. Lily roared with laughter as she watched James running from the room, screaming. A spider was crawling through his hair.

“LILY THERE IS ONE ON YOU!” Eileen screamed as she jumped on the spot. Lily looked down at her arm and noticed the spider lazily crawling up it, still dazed from the fall. She merely picked it up off of her arm, placed it on the table and continued eating her breakfast. Eileen had now run from the Great Hall with Archie. Lily remained behind with a handful of other students; spiders were not a big fear for her.

When Lily had finished, she left the Great Hall and met with James outside. Once he had no more spiders on him he was in much better spirits.

“Well, that was an interesting start,” James stated, “alright, Fred is waiting in the cupboard. Come here.” James led her inside the cupboard where Fred stood concealed, waiting.

“Alright, here we go,” Fred whispered, tapping his wand on Lily’s head. At once Lily had the feeling that Fred just cracked a raw egg on her head. It trickled down the sides of her face and down her neck – but when she felt there, there was nothing. She looked down when the feeling had subsided and noticed her body was transparent.

“You’re not invisible,” Fred explained, “you’re a bit like a chameleon in a way.”

“Still better spell casting than me,” James added, “right Lily, now get under the Cloak here and follow me.” Lily followed the two boys out of the cupboard as they approached the bottom of the Grand Staircase where many of the students were standing, waiting as Wichkam checked them off. Lily found a comfortable place to stand out of the way as this occurred. Lily spotted Albus and Scorpius getting their names ticked off.

When James and Fred had been searched and marked off, Lily approached them and followed them out of the castle.

“Hmm, I wonder what Lily is doing?” James asked rather obviously.

“I’m here,” Lily hissed as she looked around, praying that no one was within earshot.

“Wondeful!” Fred bellowed. Lily walked down the path of the school toward the entrance.

“I wonder if Uncle Ron and Uncle George will be at the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes today…” James pondered as the three of them entered Hogsmeade. Lily, who had never stepped foot in the village, gazed around her. The thatched rooves were covered in a light sprinkling of snow – shop windows buzzed with all sorts of contraptions and excitement.

“Where do you want to go first?” James asked as they walked down the main street. Lily who was still invisible couldn’t even respond due to being in awe of everything.

“Let’s go see if Dad is here,” Fred said and so they walked over to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes’ Hogsmeade Branch. As they neared the window Lily stood on her tip toes to see into the window where a wide variety of contraptions were buzzing and emitting high pitched sounds audible through the window.

The little store was packed with students, and Lily had to pay extra attention to what she was doing in case she accidentally stood or knocked into someone. She tucked herself into the corner and stared at the shop around her. In many ways it was simply a miniaturized version of the original shop in Diagon Alley.

Lily scanned through the crowd and while Uncle George was not present, Uncle Ron busied himself stacking shelves. She caught sight of Fred and James as they approached Uncle Ron, and hurried to catch up with them.

“-where Dad got to?” Lily caught the end of Fred’s sentence as she approached them. Uncle Ron finished stacking the shelves with a lazy flick of his wand and turned to face both Fred and James.

“Your father was here, but he had urgent matters to attend to back in the other store. I’m sorry Fred, he did want to see you though!” Uncle Ron explained.

“It’s okay,” Fred whispered, kicking the ground in annoyance, “I’ll see Dad soon anyway.” Uncle Ron placed his hand on Fred’s shoulder in an understanding manner.

“How’re Rose and Hugo? How’s Aunt Hermione?” James asked.

“She’s distraught,” Uncle Ron replied as he continued to stack boxes onto shelves, “we attended the funeral a few days ago. Absolutely tragic. Muggle media was everywhere, taking photos and the like. Explosions like this just don’t happen in the Muggle World. Harry and Ginny attended too, it was horrible.”

“What did they blame the explosion on?” Fred asked.

“Terrorists, or something,” Uncle Ron scratched his head, “but Harry knows the truth. Some new ‘Death Eaters’ or something planning something awful no doubt.”

“When are Rose and Hugo coming back? Al and Lils are missing them,” James pondered.

“Monday,” Uncle Ron announced to them, “how are Al and Lily anyway?”

“Al is okay far as I’m aware,” James shrugged, “I don’t see him much cause of the whole Slytherin thing. Lily is fine, going well I’m pretty sure.” He looked smugly around as he said this, and Lily frowned – she didn’t want Uncle Ron guessing she was there.

“I’ll pass on the message to your parents then,” Uncle Ron nodded, “now boys as much as I’d love to chat I have work to do, go and have fun! I’ll see you soon!”

The three of them stepped back into the icy air of the main street, “well that was fun,” Fred remarked.

“I thought he was gonna guess I was there,” Lily added and watched as James and Fred jumped in fright.

“Whoa my god,” James clutched his heart, “didn’t realise you were there Lily. And yeah, I thought he was gonna guess too.”

They visited Honeydukes and James and Fred bought bucketloads of sweets, slipping some to Lily. Then onto the Owl Emporium where the boys merely pretended to ponder the price of packages while Lily got a good look around while sucking on the sweets. James and Fred even took Lily up to the Shrieking Shack.

“Most haunted building in Britain right?” Lily asked as she stared at it.

“Actually, Teddy told me it’s not,” James said, “you’ll have to ask him about it.” Lily looked curiously at him but didn’t push this. After the Shrieking Shack they went to the Three Broomsticks which was more crowded than The Weasley Wizard Wheezes. James ordered two Butterbeers, and surprised Lily when he slipped his own under the Cloak.

“What? James are you sure?”

“Don’t mention it,” James whispered. Lily smiled gratefully and sipped her Butterbeer. She had had one before, and smiled as it warmed her from the inside out. As James and Fred chatted, she let her mind wander, especially over what Uncle Ron had said. Rose and Hugo due back on Monday, the explosion was from these underground forces corrupting the minds of witches and wizards to hate Muggles. She couldn’t understand the prejudice.

Lily shook her head, and placed her now finished Butterbeer glass on the table. Thankfully because the little pub was so busy no one noticed a glass appearing out of thin air.

“We best be getting back,” James yawned and stretched. The three of them made the walk back up toward the castle, walking through the gates with the winged boars. Lily could see students on the snowy grounds, and saw Hagrid in the distance tending to something. She reminded herself that she needed to see Hagrid again.

As they approached the castle Lily saw a figure walking toward them, “who’s that?” they kept walking as the figure approached and on closer inspection saw that it was;

“Professor Zabini?” Fred asked curiously as he stopped them from entering the castle. He pulled out his wand and James flinched.

“ _Homenum revelio”_ he muttered. Lily felt a swooping sensation looming over her. James looked confused while Fred sighed in recognition.

“Show yourself Lily Potter,” Zabini stated simply. Lily hesitated for a moment, debating whether she ought to run for it. She glanced at James and Fred who looked equally as worried, and sighing she pulled off the Cloak and handed it to James. The charm had worn off now, and she was quite visible.

“How did - ?” James asked but Fred elbowed him in the ribs.

“I was wondering where you had got to Miss Potter. After all, you had detention with me. Didn’t I specifically state _the weekend after Hallowe’en_ ,” Professor Zabini explained, “and then I look all over for you. No one could find you, my only logical conclusion is that you have escaped into Hogsmeade with your wayward brother. At first, I thought Albus, but then thought, no student from my House could possibly be so stupid.”

Lily felt the Butterbeer threatening to make a re-appearance. She had completely forgotten about the detention with Zabini. And what was worse was she had gotten James and Fred into trouble.

“Tsk tsk, I wonder what the famous boy wizard would say to two of his children caught breaking serious rules like this?”

James snorted but managed to pass it off as a cough. Lily couldn’t even look at anyone, she was still fascinated by her shoes. She had never been more disgusted with herself. What a stupid thing to do.

“Detention, all three of you, every night until the end of the semester; I’m also writing home to your parents. And twenty points from Gryffindor – each.” And with that he marched away, leaving the three of them standing numbly in the snow.


	9. Ginger Christmas

“Well, that was stupid.”

It was Monday morning, and Lily sat idly at the Slytherin table with Archie, Eileen and Hugo while playing with her bacon. She kept glancing up toward the Staff table, Professor Zabini was eating his breakfast with _The Daily Prophet_ propped up against a milk jug.

“I know, I shouldn’t have,” Lily muttered.

“So what, you, James and Fred now have to sit in Zabini’s office every night for the rest of the semester?” Eileen asked as she buttered her toast.

“Yup,” Lily put her face into her hands. She was dreading what was to come; she didn’t even want to think about what her parents would say. Just two weeks ago she had flown so amazingly in Quidditch, only to let them down now.

“Have you had a detention yet?” Archie pondered. She shook her head.

“First one is tonight.”

Hugo patted her on the shoulder as he continued to eat. The bell signalled for morning classes and she scooped up her books ready to go. Hugo and her climbed the Grand Staircase for Defence, and sat down briskly in their seats.

“Alright today’s lesson we will be practicing the simple charm of sending red sparks with our wands. While basic magic, it’s almost used as a beacon and can signal if you are in danger, need assistance or are needing to find someone. Wands out.”

Lily extracted her wand from her bag. This was the first time in Defence they had actually had the opportunity to practice real magic.

“The hand movement is a gentle swish to the right and make sure you point your wand up in the air,” Professor Quentin demonstrated, “while uttering the phrase _periculum_.” She effortlessly pointed her wand upward, flicked her wand and stated “Periculum” – red sparks shot out of the end.

“Your turn,” she instructed and sat at her desk. Lily and Hugo looked at each other and shrugged. Lily pointed her wand to the ceiling, and looking around nervously, performed the hand movement, “Periculum!”

Nothing happened.

“Periculum!” Hugo cried and red sparks flew out of his wand instantly. Lily stared at him open-mouthed.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” she whispered to herself, staring at her wand arm. She tried over and over with no effect at all. Other students were mastering the charm quickly and yet she struggled.

“Periculum!” she cried for the umpteenth time to nothing. She buried her face into her arms and swallowed down the tears threatening to emerge.

“Look! Potter can’t even shoot sparks out of her wand!” Orla’s drawling voice shouted out over the bell to raucous laughter. Students started filing out and still Lily stayed in her seat, not wanting to go to Charms to make a fool out of herself there too.

“C’mon Lily,” Hugo pulled at her robes, “we need to get to Charms.”

She pulled herself out of her chair, looked fleetingly at Professor Quentin who was scribbling on a bit of parchment and left the room with Hugo.

.

Charms included Lily still being unable to master _Wingardium Leviosa_ despite everyone having a handle on it. She was berated by Professor Flitwick and had to put up with Orla making dumb hand movements with her wand behind his back. History of Magic was the usual boring drawl, as per normal, at least nothing embarrassed Lily in that classroom. Herbology had them learning about different types of magical plants and Lily accidentally muddled up identifying a Venomous Tentacula and a Devil’s Snare much to the absolute amusement of everyone.

The bell rang, “you coming?” Hugo asked.

“I’ll catch up,” Lily replied to Hugo and Eileen as the two of them looked at each other with concern before leaving. Lily shoved her books into her bag, and then dropped her heavy bag onto her foot.

“DAMN IT” she cried. Professor Longbottom whom had been tending to one of his plants, turned at the sound.

“Lily?” he asked worriedly. She looked into his round eyes full of concern, and couldn’t control it anymore. The dreaded tears finally started rolling down her cheeks. At once Professor Longbottom transformed into Neville. He was at her side at once, a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“Everything has been g-g-going wrong!” Lily stammered, trying to get the words out through her sobs, “I’m so u-u-u-useless! I can’t d-d-d-o anything!” she scrunched up her face and felt Neville pull her into a hug. She hugged him tightly back – it was though she had her father with her.

“Don’t stress,” Neville stated as he pulled out of the hug and grabbed her shoulders, “you should’ve seen me when I was eleven years old.”

“You were probably brilliant,” Lily sniffled, wiping her nose. Neville chortled at her response.

“Me? Gosh no. At eleven years old everyone thought I was hopeless. I couldn’t do anything right for anyone. Magic just didn’t click with me. At all. I was a clumsy, flailing, hopeless boy with no confidence.”

“Really?” Lily asked.

Neville smiled at her, “Yes. You’re still so young with so much to learn. Don’t stress. For some it takes longer than others – but you will get there. You will accomplish great things Lily, I am absolutely sure of it. Your father told me about your flying. Focus on what you’re good at, and _use it_.”

Lily nodded, rubbing her puffy eyes, “thank you.”

“Anytime,” Professor Longbottom said, standing up and returning to his Professor self, “you best be running off – don’t be late for your detention with Professor Zabini!”

Lily departed the Greenhouses. She bolted down a quick dinner before setting off with James and Fred to the Transfiguration classroom for detention.

“I wonder what he’s got planned?” Fred asked at random as they approached. They stood awkwardly at the door and then Professor Zabini emerged, looking as sour as ever, “come in,” he beckoned.

They walked through the classroom into his office. For a teacher’s office it was quite spacious and oddly inviting. It had a dark green hearthrug with a warm blazing fire. The walls were oddly bright and he had a Slytherin banner hanging behind his desk.

Professor Zabini had magicked three small desks with straight backed chairs into the room. Lily glanced at one of the desks – it had a thick textbook alongside parchment, a quill and inkpot.

“Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, you will sit at the desks with the _Intermediate Transfiguration_ textbooks, and Miss Potter will sit at the one with the _Beginner Transfiguration_. You will sit here, and by the end of the semester you will have copied out the entire textbook.”

“What if we don’t - ?” James asked.

“You will,” Zabini repeated sternly, “if you make an error, you will scrunch up the parchment and start again from the beginning. There will be silence.”

Lily, James and Fred stared blankly at each other.

“Well what are you waiting for? Sit!” he barked. Lily hurriedly took her seat and opened the textbook. _Well at least I’m going too absolutely ace Transfiguration_ she thought to herself as she dunked her quill and began to write.

Minutes turned to hours. Lily’s left hand was beginning to tremble from the amount of writing she had endured. On the first page she had misspelled a word, and while discreetly had tried to carry on, Zabini had scrunched up the paper and she had been forced to start again. James and Fred were no better and twice James’ hand had almost slipped, smudging what he had written.

At ten o’clock Zabini ordered them to stop, “Leave everything with me. You will continue from where you have left off tomorrow night. Goodbye.”

The three of them left at once. Lily rubbed her eyes and stifled a huge yawn as they walked up to the common room.

“Let’s never sneak you into Hogsmeade again,” Fred muttered as they climbed the Grand Staircase.

“Agreed,”

“Not while Zabini needs you for detention anyway,” James added, massaging his wrist. Lily bade James and Fred goodnight once they had reached the common room. She tip-toed into her room and flopped onto her bed, holding her now spasming wrist. She had no time to do any homework for anyone, and simply pulled off her shoes and cloak and climbed into bed.

.

The next few weeks were some of the worst in Lily’s life. Classes had taken a turn for the worst – she was rapidly falling behind in everything, and detention every night was slowly killing her. Her homework was sloppy at best with her getting P’s most of the time, and always hurriedly put together on weekends as this was the only time she had.

Lily was grateful when the winter holidays had finally come and the semester ended. She had packed her trunk and was eagerly waiting to leave the castle which had begun to feel like a prison. She sat the first morning of holidays with her friends in the Great Hall, awaiting the chance to leave. Both of them would be going home for the break.

“I hope you guys have a great Christmas,” Eileen said, “I’m going to Australia with Mam and Dad to visit some relatives! Summer Christmas!”

“Woo wish I could come!” Archie announced, “no doubt Dad’ll be _dragging_ me around somewhere fancy.”

“I just can’t wait to do nothing,” Hugo said, “who knew magic would be this complicated eh?” They all laughed as the staff began to signal students into the grounds. They emerged into the cool winter air and Lily spotted a group of very familiar people standing and waving at them.

“That’s us!” Lily said, “we’ll see you guys soon!” she hugged her two friends, waved goodbye and walked over toward her family. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione beamed at the two of them, “Mum! Dad!” Lily smiled as Hugo hugged his parents, and she too hugged her Aunt and Uncle.

“Who are we waiting on?” Lily asked.

“Al, James, Rose and that’s it. Percy’s got Molly and Lucy, Bill’s got Lou and Fred’s made his way into Hogsmeade as George is at the shop at the moment.”

Soon enough Al, Rose and James joined them and they all set off toward the gates with the winged boars. Rose was discussing finer magical details with her mother while James and Hugo debated with Uncle Ron about which Quidditch team was better. All the commotion left Lily walking beside Albus. She looked at Albus, she hadn’t really seen her brother in many weeks. He stood out so much in his green and silver attire.

They all travelled with side-along Apparation, something Lily hated. When her turn came she grasped Aunt Hermione’s arm and sucked in a breath of air. After the horrid sensation as though she was being sucked through a tight tube she opened her eyes and gulped in air. They had apparated to Hugo’s house.

“When are my parents coming?” Lily asked her Aunt Hermione as they walked inside.

“Shouldn’t be too far away now,” she replied, flicking her wand and making Lily’s trunk vanish, “I sent it to your house. It’s waiting with Al’s and James’.”

Lily nodded and graciously made her way up to Hugo’s bedroom. She had been in this house hundreds of times. It had such a warm feel to it. Hugo’s room was cozy. He had posters of nearly anything magical he could find – it really didn’t match at all. Hugo was lazing on his bed, talking with Albus who had seated himself awkwardly.

Lily’s eyes always watered as she stared at one of Hugo’s walls which was covered in Chudley Cannons posters. It glowed. Albus and Hugo smiled at Lily as she sat with them.

“Man it is so nice to be home!” Hugo stretched out on his bed and sighed gratefully.

“It’ll be good to see Mum and Dad again,” Albus remarked as Lily nodded.

“HUGO!” Uncle Ron called out, making them all jump, “COME DOWN AND HELP WITH DINNER!”

“OKAY!” Hugo called back, “you guys can stay in here, I’ll be back never,” he laughed as he exited the room. Lily had not been alone with her brother since the summer when he had been crying in his room. She saw Albus looking curiously at her.

“What’s wrong Lil?” Albus asked her.

“Have – have you heard from Dad at all?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been talking to Mum and Dad every week, why?”

“Well,” Lily awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, “I haven’t heard from them since I snuck into Hogsmeade. I haven’t heard from anyone.”

Albus pondered this, “that’s unusual. Maybe they wanted to talk to you and James in person? I mean, that could be it.”

“I guess,” Lily replied, staring at her feet again. What was with her always staring at her feet, she felt like telling Albus about her troubles but decided against it. Albus patted her shoulder, “come on, let’s go help in the kitchen.”

As they walked toward the kitchen the front door opened, Harry and Ginny walked into the house, dusting snow off of their shoulders and they looked pink in the face, “sorry we’re late!” they called out. Albus ran forward to embrace their parents. Lily stood quietly as everyone greeted each other. James hung back with Lily; it was obvious he had been ignored too.

Harry’s eyes were like an emerald fire when they met Lily’s. She flinched at her gaze, “Lily,” he said simply. He never called her Lily. “Mind if I have word outside?” Lily followed her father out the back door and stood in Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s small backyard with many fruit bushes.

Lily stared out at the rolling hills, unable to look at Harry but all the while feeling his gaze burning a hole into the side of her head, “I don’t even know where to start,” his voice was like a whip in the silence.

“Dad, I -,” Lily began but Harry cut her off.

“First I get this letter from Professor Zabini stating my eleven year old child has been caught illegally in Hogsmeade with my fourteen year old child while she was _supposed_ to be doing detention for losing her temper.”

“Dad -,” but he cut her off again.

“ _Then_ I get this letter from Professor Flitwick stating you’ve been failing Charms, one from Professor Quentin stating you’ve been failing Defence, and then finally one from Neville who tells me he had to comfort you after a lesson in Herbology which you are also failing.”

Lily braced herself for the yelling. She had failed the Potter name, she had failed everyone. A disgrace on her family.

Instead Harry bent down so his head was slightly below hers, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “sweetheart – what’s wrong?” he asked in a sincere voice. Lily looked at him, and then fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt him squeeze tightly. She did not know how long they stood like this but eventually they broke apart.

“I’m sorry,” Lily moaned, tears still cascading down her cheeks, “I’m such a failure. I just don’t understand it. I can’t seem to get it. I think I’m broken or a Squib or something. No matter what I try I just can’t get it right! I was so excited to get there, and now that I’m actually there I just don’t want to be there anymore.”

Harry nodded, and pushed his round glasses further up his nose, “have your detentions with Zabini finished?”

Lily nodded, “yeah. I managed to copy out the whole Transfiguration textbook with no spelling errors, James is still going though…” Lily trailed off.

“Good,” Harry remarked, “that will help. In my fifth year I had this teacher that made me do detention every night for about two weeks, I fell so far behind, thank goodness your Aunt Hermione helped me. Do you study with your friends?”

“Not really,” Lily sniffled, “I mainly stay shut up in Gryffindor Tower. Hogwarts still feels like a maze.”

“Study with Hugo, and Eileen and Archie is it? Study with them, friends help so much when you’re learning. You’ll be surprised. I’m sure they’d be more than willing to help you darling. You remind me so much of Neville it’s astounding. Focus on your subjects, focus on your Quidditch. Did you make the team?”

“Dax said he wants to trial Shaun in a real match because Shaun beat me in tryouts fair and square,” Lily commented remembering Dax approaching her in the common room the night before, “he’s keeping me as reserve. And Shaun is a seventh year.”

Harry nodded, “understandable. You will find your groove Lils. This is normal, it’s such a difference and your friends are in different houses to you. It’s a big change, you’re away from us, and your Muggle school.”

“Did you struggle?”

“Me? No, not really. It was my escape, Hogwarts is my home,” Harry stated.

“I’m sorry for disgracing you,” Lily whispered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry smiled at her, “you haven’t disgraced anyone. Don’t ever think you’ve disgraced me or your mother. I’m a little disappointed, but I’m not ashamed of you, and I don’t think you’re a failure at all. I didn’t want to write to you because I wanted to talk to you in person about it all. I could sense something was up at the match afterward actually.”

“How?”

“Father’s intuition,” Harry replied, still smiling.

“Dad – when I was in Hogsmeade, Uncle Ron mentioned something about Death Eaters? It’s not true is it?”

At this Harry sighed very deeply, “To be honest Lily, we’re not sure what caused the explosion. We think that is what is going on, but we really aren’t 100% certain it _was_ them. It was definitely magical though.”

“I’m scared,” Lily’s voice trembled. Harry pulled her into a hug again, “I don’t want it to be you, or Mum, or Grandma or Granddad, or anyone. Even Uncle Dudley.”

Harry chortled at the mention of Dudley, “we’re okay hun, don’t worry about us all right? Worry about you! Deal?”

“Deal,” Lily agreed.

“Come on, I think we should have some dinner,” Harry stated. Lily didn’t realise how cold she was, her hands were pink and her nose threatened to fall off. Albus approached her when she walked back in while Harry walked into the kitchen.

“Did it go okay?” Albus asked.

“Yeah,” Lily replied, “it sounds kind of babyish but I really do love Dad.”

“Me too,” Albus agreed, “he’s pretty cool.”

“What’s this about Dad?” James asked, forcing himself in between Albus and Lily and throwing his arms over their shoulders.

“Just saying that he’s cool,” Albus shrugged.

“Aww Daddy’s boy,” James cooed at him. Albus elbowed his brother in the ribs and they started wrestling. Lily shook her head smiling, she didn’t know what she would do without her brothers. At dinner she ate everything on her plate, something that didn’t usually happen these days and after they Apparated home Lily flopped into her own bed in her own room and for the first time in days, felt content.

.

The week leading up to Christmas was fun. Most of the time they were either at Hugo’s place, or Hugo and Rose spent the days at their place, along with every other family member and friends dropping in for a visit. Lily enjoyed having snowball fights, playing Quidditch in the backyard and roasting marshmallows in the fire.

“Where are we having Christmas dinner this year Dad?” James asked on Christmas Eve night as the family sat around the wireless in the loungeroom. Harry looked up from _The Daily Prophet_ , “The Burrow this year as normal.”

Lily’s heart leapt, she _loved_ going to her grandparents place. She and Albus finished their game of exploding snap and were roused at by Ginny to go to bed. Lily climbed in gratefully; food and fun was tomorrow’s motto. She snuggled in and fell into the world of dreams.

The morning was filled with presents from everyone and a beautiful big breakfast comparable to a Hogwarts feast. As they spent the morning relaxing there was a knock on the door.

“I wonder who that is?” Ginny asked as they opened the front door.

Lily smiled as Rolf and Luna walked through the door, along with their sons Lorcan and Lysander. Luna, whom she had been named after (her name was Lily Luna after all) was one of her favourite people. She had large, protruding eyes with dirty blonde hair. Her husband Rolf had dark skin, a mop of black hair and twinkling amber eyes.

Lorcan and Lysander were both eight years old, with pale grey eyes and dark blonde hair. They had a very mystical airy way of being. Despite them being a little bit different, Lily loved them.

“LUNA!” Lily cried, Luna was often described as another Aunt to the family. Lorcan and Lysander ran to Albus and tackled him the ground.

“Happy Christmas!” Rolf cried, handing Harry and Ginny a gift.

“How are you Luna?” Harry asked as he embraced his friend, “coming to The Burrow for dinner tonight?”

“No Harry,” Luna smiled, “spending Christmas with Rolf’s family instead.”

“Well you are always welcome,” Ginny replied as she invited them into the kitchen. James, Albus and Lily were left with Lorcan and Lysander.

“So, you’re in Hogwarts now?” Lysander asked Lily as they all sat around the fire warming their hands. Lysander was slightly thinner than his brother, and his skin a shade or two darker.

“Yeah I am,” Lily smiled.

“Gryffindor?” Lorcan inquired.

“Of course,” Albus rolled his eyes, “no one is cool enough in this family to follow my footsteps and find themselves in Slytherin house!”

James burst out laughing, which was copied by the twins. Lily rolled her eyes and ruffled Albus’ hair. Lorcan and Lysander mainly asked curious questions about Hogwarts wondering when it would be their turn to go to the school.

“Well, you’re three years younger than me, so when I’m in Fourth Year?” Lily said, the end of her sentence turning into a question.

“Yes,” her mother answered for her as the adults emerged from the kitchen.

“Whoa, I’m an adult when you’re in Fourth Year,” James stated.

“Now THAT is a scary thought,” Harry said to giggles all around.

“Come boys, we have to go to Granddad’s house now,” Rolf smiled at them. The boys stood, and they all bade goodbye before the Scamander’s stepped out. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before realising what the time was.

“Holy moly, we are running late!” Ginny cried, “quickly everyone, grab everything you need and take a handful of Floo powder!”

Lily went first, she threw the powder into the fireplace and at once the orange flames turned emerald “The Burrow!” she cried. Her big breakfast threatened to make a re-appearance but before it did Lily felt herself coming to a stop. She was pulled out of the fireplace and into the arms of her grandmother. She had the same eyes as her Grandmother, and Lily proudly wore her scarlet jumper with the letter ‘L’ knitted into it.

“How are you my darling?” Mrs Weasley commented as she smothered Lily in kisses.

“Can’t – breathe,” Lily gasped and freed herself from her grandmother’s grasp. She also said hello to her grandfather, Mr Weasley, who had very little silver hair upon his head but smiled happily nevertheless through his glasses.

She was greeted by the beautiful blonde trio of Victoire, Dominique and Louis – Victoire being hand in hand with Teddy who had made his hair a very festive green and red with eyes to match. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy with Aunt Audrey, Molly and Lucy, Uncle George and Aunt Roxanne with Fred (who stuck to James like glue) and Roxanne, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with Rose (who chatted merrily with Albus) and of course Hugo.

Lily was even surprised to see her Uncle Charlie walk through the door, “Uncle Charlie!” Lily cried.

“Lily! I haven’t seen you in forever!” he replied.

“Still in Romania?”

“I think I always will be,” Charlie chortled, “Romania is where I live, but here will always be my home!”

The adults busied themselves with adult chatter (this including Teddy and Victoire much to James’ annoyance) so the kids stood outside originally to chat but ended up having a snowball fight. Uncle Ron and Uncle George came to join them eventually though.

Lily’s cheeks were red from laughing so much, and her hands were aching from all the snow she had thrown at people.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had set up a marquee outside complete with fireplace to accommodate so many people and the food began to be bought to the tables. Lily, grateful to be warm near the blazing fire, stood stunned looking at all the delicious food. Every member of the family helped to cook something. If breakfast this morning was a feast, tonight was a banquet.

Turkey, roast chicken, roast lamb, roast pork, mashed potato, sweet potato, roast potato, pumpkin, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, salad, even humbugs littered the tables. Lily grabbed a little bit of everything, it was all absolutely delicious. She found herself between Teddy and Dominique at the table and settled in for a delicious feast. The sea of red hair at the long table was so comforting. Home was felt here.

She listened to the chatter, finding it difficult to differentiate a specific conversation. She mainly listened to Teddy as he talked about Auror training – he wanted to follow into his mother’s footsteps.

“You’re making the right decision Ted,” Harry said, sitting across from them as he cut up his pork, “your parents would be so proud of you, just like your mum!”

“What was Teddy’s mum like?” Hugo asked curiously.

“She was just, _fun_ ,” Harry said smiling, “she just had this aura about her. You couldn’t not like her. With her bubblegum pink hair, and running into everything. And Remus, gosh Remus…you are soooo like your father too Teddy, it makes me so proud.”

Teddy smiled, his hair turning bubblegum pink and his eyes turning a liquid gold. Everyone paying attention laughed at Teddy’s involuntary response.

“How’s Beaubaxtons Dominique?” Lily asked her once Teddy’s hair returned to red and green.

 “Eh, it’s fine, it does the job,” Dominique said, “I wish I had gone to Hogwarts though – my mother’s biggest regret. I’m the only magical child in Britain who doesn’t know their Hogwarts house.”

Lily’s appetite suddenly vanished, she realised she was taking Hogwarts for granted while Dominique would give anything to go to the school. She played with the rest of her dinner while others ate and laughed around her.

After dinner, Christmas crackers were pulled, Lily and Dominique’s went off like a firecracker, and Lily immediately placed a replica of a lion on her head that really roared. She caught her father’s eye and grinned – Luna would be very proud of the head attire she was wearing. Everyone was wearing silly hats and other various items.

People started to split away from the table. Teddy and Victoire disappeared into the night, while others got up to play games and simply sit around and have fun. Lily stood as mostly adults remained now, and set off to sit inside. She had eaten so much food she didn’t know if she would be able to run again.

Lily settled into one of her grandparents armchairs and gazed into their fireplace. Her eyes rested on the clock above the fireplace. Lily loved this clock, it had eight hands and each represented a member of the Weasley family. Her late Uncle Fred’s hand was missing, and everybody knew Uncle George had it. All the hands were currently pointing to home. She sank in the armchair and gazed into the fire, letting her mind lose itself.

“LIL! LIL!” Lily snapped out of her trance to Hugo shaking her. She sat bolt upright, smacking her head into Hugo’s in the process and rubbing it in agony.

“What’s the matter?” she asked as she noticed Hugo’s expression. He had a copy of _The Christmas Prophet Edition_ grasped tightly in his hands.

“I found this on Granddad’s desk,” Hugo said, “I think you need to see it,” he handed her the paper.

**DEATH EATERS MARCH IN DIAGON ALLEY**

Lily looked up into Hugo’s worried eyes, “oh no…” she didn’t think she could bear to read it.

“Look at the photo,” Hugo urged. Lily noticed the photo of the people marching. They had hoods and masks on and seemed to be chanting as they shot spells into the air. However a smaller figure stood with them, with a matching hood and mask, chanting through the street. Lily spotted the wiry brown hair poking out and the knobbly knuckles.

“That’s not - ?” Lily felt her voice rise.

“Yes,” Hugo said, “it’s Archie.”


	10. Traitor

After the shocking realisation that it was indeed Archie on the front of _The Daily Prophet_ Lily didn’t even know how to human anymore. That night when they Flooed home Lily simply lay awake in bed for hours, still troubled. She didn’t know who to talk to or how to address it.

 _There’s no way that could be Archie, I mean he was in a mask_ Lily thought to herself as she turned over and looked out of the window. The moon shone brightly through it, illuminating the room. She sighed deeply; _I guess I’ll just have to ask Archie myself._

No one else besides Hugo and herself had noticed that Archie looked as though he had made his way onto the front page. Her father of course was up in arms with all the recent media attention. Early one morning Lily was about to step into the kitchen when she spotted her father sitting at the table, bent over a piece of parchment with tears running down his face; she forgot her purpose entirely and quietly crept away, not wanting to admit she caught her father feeling so vulnerable.

All too soon it was time for them to return to Hogwarts and Lily really didn’t want to go. She stood with her parents, ready to go through the process of Apparition to get back to Hogwarts.

“Dad can’t we just fly our broomsticks or something?” Lily pleaded as she stood with her parents, Albus, James, Hugo and Rose ready to travel back.

Harry laughed and looked down at his daughter, “I’m afraid not. Here, I’ll take James and Albus first, I’ll come back for you,” he said. Lily watched them vanish with the loud crack noise and waited patiently looking around her house. Ginny disappeared with Rose and Hugo with a loud crack also, leaving Lily alone. Their half-Kneazle came up and twisted herself around Lily’s legs.

“I’ll see you soon girl,” Lily patted the animal absent-mindedly on the head, “just hang out until June okay?” She meowed in response and sulked off to another room. The loud crack made Lily jump as her father re-appeared, “Your mum had to hurry off to work, something to do with urgent reports needed.”

“Okay,” Lily mumbled, a lump rising in her throat. Harry noticed the expression change and bent down to eye level with Lily.

“I know you’re struggling and that’s okay darling,” Harry said, “but I promise you will do great things. Just remember what I told you okay?”

Lily nodded and hugged her father; “how did I manage to snag the best father in the world?”

At this Harry laughed, “I doubt I’m the best – Ron is cooler than me.”

Lily gripped Harry’s arm tightly and after the tight tube sensation she breathed in the cool air. They were standing at the Hogwarts gate which was open, either side topped with a Winged Boar. She stared into her father’s reassuring bright green eyes and hugged him again.

“Take care Lils, I’ll see you soon okay. Write as much as you want to,” Harry called as he disappeared once again with a loud crack. Lily trudged up to the castle, thanking the heavens that her trunk had already been delivered. She walked through the castle doors and was met with Hugo, Eileen and Archie who were grinning broadly, except Archie that is.

“Lily!” Eileen cried, pulling Lily into a tight hug, “have a good break?”

“It was fine,” Lily shrugged, “how was Australia?”

“Oh my god, Australia was actually amazing. We stayed in this city called Geelong, in a place down in Victoria. It’s so pretty! I saw Kangaroos and -,”

And off she went. Lily was only half-listening as Eileen rambled about Australian animals and places and people as they went into the Great Hall. Lily’s attention was mostly focused on Archie. He walked while staring at his shoes – and was it Lily’s imagination but did he look thinner? His cheekbones sticking out more than usual and great bags under his eyes giving him almost a corpse-like appearance. As they sat to eat Eileen continued to state how swimming at the beach on Christmas Day one of the weirdest things she had ever done.

“I mean it was sooooo hot, I took all these long pants and it just wasn’t going to do,” she said, “but anyway that’s enough of me going on. Study sesh tomorrow in the library?”

“Sounds good,” Hugo smiled.

“Yeah I’m going to need it,” Lily added, “I’m basically failing every class there is.”

“ _Every_ class?” Eileen quipped in.

“Pretty much.”

“Charms?” Hugo asked.

“Yes.”

“Defence?” Eileen pondered.

“Keep going.”

“Herbology?” Hugo added.

“Much to Neville’s disappointment.”

“Potions?”

“Probably.”

“Lily…” Eileen whispered, “I personally think we should study today. We need to get cracking on areas where you are not doing well missy!”

“Well let’s go to the Room of Requirement,” Hugo said.

“Yes! Let’s!” Eileen said and she Hugo got up to leave.

“Coming Archie?” Hugo asked and Archie shook his head.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you there,” Lily urged them to go forward. She wanted to use the chance to talk to Archie.

“I’ll get your stuff! See you guys there!” Hugo waved and he and Eileen bustled out of the hall. Lily grinned and rolled her eyes in good humour as they left. Archie was playing with his stew, he hadn’t touched anything.

“I know it was you,” Lily whispered as she leant in toward Archie. At this Archie dropped his fork and stared at Lily for a moment before regaining himself.

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Archie demanded sounding a little too innocent.

“On the front page of the Christmas Prophet, there was a photo of those New Death Eaters – I saw you in the very front wearing one of those masks and chanting with the rest of them,” Lily snapped, unable to hold in her anger. She was trying to remain neutral – after all Archie deserved the chance to explain himself.

“You have _no_ proof of _anything!_ ” Archie whispered harshly, darting his eyes around as if someone was listening.

“Archie, you don’t have to stay –,” Lily started but Archie slammed his hand on the table, causing several students to look in their direction.

“How dare you accuse me of something with NO evidence! I hate you Lily Potter! Get away from me!” Archie stood up and marched out of the Great Hall. Lily stared at the plate of food in front of her. That was not how she wanted that to go. She stood up and marched out herself. She remembered Eileen and Hugo in the Room of Requirement and snorted in indifference, there was no way she was going to study now. At the very last second she walked into the grounds and toward Hagrid’s hut.

She found him in his garden, shovelling snow off of his pumpkin patch, “Hagrid!” Lily called and he looked up, his mouth rising into a wide smile.

“Lily!” he pulled her into a rib-crushing hug and then the two of them took refuge inside the quaint little house. Hagrid bustled around the cabin pulling out some rock cakes and put a huge mug of steaming tea in front of Lily’s nose.

“How’re been?” Hagrid asked as he too sat down with a cup of tea and grabbed a rock cake.

“Eh, not exactly great Hagrid,” Lily admitted truthfully, “I haven’t managed to find my groove yet. I’m failing subjects, I’m getting into trouble. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Yeh’ll find it Lily,” Hagrid dismissed her concern.

“EVERYONE keeps saying that but it’s just not happening,” Lily scowled as she sipped her tea.

“There’s somethin’ else, isn’t there?” Hagrid’s beetle black eyes met her own and they were full of warmth and concern.

“No,” Lily lied, staring into her tea. At this Hagrid raised his eyebrows and remained silent, Lily looked at him again, “okay there is. I got into a fight with Archie and now he hates me.”

Hagrid pondered this for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully, “It happens. Yeh need yer friends Lily. I won’ ask what he did, but yeh need people in yeh life.”

“I know Hagrid, it’s just,” Lily rubbed the back of her neck, “I don’t know anymore. I’m just so stressed. If this is being an adult, this sucks.”

At this Hagrid let out a booming laugh, “oh Lily, adulthood, yeh in for a nasty shock,” he chucked to himself. Lily sat in silence for a while simply sitting her tea while turning thoughts over in her head.

“Yeh’ll be fine Lily, I know everyone is sayin’ it, but it’s true,” Hagrid said quietly, “it works out.” Lily attempted to nod as she drained the last of her cup.

“I’ll see you later Hagrid, I should go and study now,” Lily said, waving goodbye to Hagrid and exiting the warm cabin. She trudged back up to the castle through the snow, the snowflakes representing her swirling thoughts. She wrapped her cloak around her shivering form and retreated to the warmth of the castle.

As she walked through the Entrance Hall she stepped through a pearly white figure and felt as though she had been plunged into an ice cold bucket of water. She turned hastily brushing at her robes. The ghost turned and stared at her, “I’m sorry ma’am,” he pulled off most of his head and tipped it like a hat.

“Nearly Headless Nick right?” Lily asked him.

“I prefer Sir Nicholas if you _don’t_ mind,” he replied autonomously, obviously this happened a lot.

“Sorry Sir, I’m Lily Potter,” Lily said hastily attempting to change the subject. Nick smiled and nodded in recognition at the name.

“Aaah yes, Harry Potter’s daughter! I’ve heard great things! Apparently you smashed everyone at the Quidditch match,” Nick commented.

“I did apparently,” Lily laughed awkwardly, “I’ll see you around,” she waved good-bye to Nick and headed up the staircase, thinking about getting an early night. Her tea gurgled in her stomach making her feel nauseous.

She ran into James as he passed, unusually alone. He took hold of her arm as she attempted to push past unnoticed, “hey – you okay? Aren’t even going down to dinner?”

“I’m good James,” Lily replied in a voice quite unlike her own, “just wanting an early night.”

James was never the best at reading what was wrong, “okay Lily,” he said and continued to walk down the stairs. _Can’t you tell when I’m upset?_ Lily thought to herself but shrugging it off she continued.

“Oh Lily!” James called.

“Yeah?” Lily turned, expecting him to pick up on her body language.

“New password is _Hungarian Horntail_ ”

“Cheers James,” Lily mock saluted and continued up the stairs. She made it to the common room and crashed onto her bed. What was she doing? Feasting for attention? A new desire burnt within her. No, she was not going to be spoilt princess who wanted everyone to feel sorry for her. She stood up and grabbed her books. Predictably, Hugo had not been able to reach the girl’s dormitories.

She exited the Common Room and ran down the Seventh Floor corridor. She was going to study with her friends; she was going to do well in Hogwarts. The blazing fire grew with every step she took. Hagrid was right; she needed her friends no matter what. You can’t do it alone.

Lily walked into the Room of Requirement to find a pleasant light-coloured room with a table and some three chairs around it, two of them were occupied by Hugo and Eileen who looked up when she walked in.

“What took you so long?” Hugo demanded.

“Sorry, went and saw Hagrid,” Lily shrugged and slapped down her books on the table.

“So you’re committed to doing this?” Eileen asked.

Lily nodded, “I’m sick of failing – I’m going to do well. Let’s do it.”

“Finally you sound like my cousin,” Hugo laughed as he flicked idly through his copy of _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration,_ Lily eyed the book.

“Somehow I think I’ll be okay for Transfiguration. Zabini made us write out the whole thing – so I can remember that thing word for word,” Lily said as she felt Eileen’s jaw fall open.

“Well Miss Smarty Pants, they say if you can teach something it means you’ve fully learnt it. So teach away!” Eileen put her feet up on the table and rested her hands behind her head, a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

Lily smiled, thank goodness for her friends, but she needed to eventually make amends with her other friend whom she cared about very much. Why did she think it was a good idea to attack him like that? She’d make amends tomorrow – besides there was studying to be done. At least for tonight she pushed Archie out of her mind and hit the books, thinking about her future. _There’s no time like the present_ she thought to herself.


	11. The Rift

The semester started up again, bringing with it the cold and bitter winds that a Scottish January brings. Many students were wrapped in their cloaks, scarves and gloves as they made their way around the castle.

Among the normal hustle and bustle was the ever-growing excitement of the Hufflepuff Gryffindor Quidditch match. Well, more like the disappointment. The rest of Gryffindor house had found out that Lily would not be playing as Chaser, and Shaun would be taking his appropriate place.

“Who knew an 11 year old would be so damn good?” Lily heard Dax muttering to himself one day as he walked through the common room.

However Lily was actually rather happy about it, she had taken on Harry’s advice. She was only 11, well turning 12, years old and had many years to join the Quidditch team. Also she had more time to study now, the team was on almost daily practices as the match loomed closer.

“Well half the team is leaving this year,” Eileen commented idly as they studied in the Room, “you’ll get a place no worries, especially because you’re just so good at the damn sport.”

“That’s true,” Hugo added, “also have you seen Archie? He told me he was going to be here!”

Lily shifted awkwardly. Archie. Ever since their fight they had not spoken. Archie had remained quite friendly with both Eileen and Hugo but he and Lily had a very stiff awkward relationship. Usually they would greet each other and that would be all. Lily wasn’t sure if Hugo and Eileen had caught on.

“I’ve got no idea where he is,” Lily shrugged as she continued to scribble Defence notes. As if he had been summoned Archie slid through the door of the room, an armful of books by his side.

“Are we going to practice our defensive stuff?” Eileen asked as she pulled out her wand. Lily shuddered, she still struggled with her spellwork. They had learnt basic spells like Expelliarmus and Lumos now in Defence but Lily still struggled.

“Lumos first?” Hugo asked at large as he too stood, Lily followed.

“Sure, _lumos_!” Eileen muttered and her wand tip lit up immediately. It shone brightly. Hugo and Archie were both able to also conjure it.

“ _Lumos!”_ Lily said boldly, and amazingly her wand emitted a faint light source. It wasn’t as bright as the others, but it was there. She grinned broadly, “yes I finally managed something!”

“Very impressive Lily,” Archie said smugly, Lily scowled, she detected the sarcasm in his voice.

“It’s great!” Hugo said, clearly not picking up on the sarcasm, “oh and I’ve got something to show you that I’ve been working on. Hopefully I can make it work,” Hugo scrunched up his face in concentration and cried _“Expecto Patronum!”_ and a small silver wisp came from his wand, which held for several seconds and then died.

“WHOA!” Eileen cried excitedly, “that’s amazing Hu!! Soooo many people cannot do that even as adults!”

“I’ve been practicing, I want to cast a Corporeal one one day,” he said. After the excitement they resumed practicing other spells. While the others, particularly Hugo, mastered the Expelliarmus charm, Lily struggled. She was able to make Hugo’s wand jump but he was always able to hang on to it. Periculum now worked for Lily and she smiled as the red sparks shot out of her wand.

They practiced for a good long while before heading to bed. Lily waved goodbye to Eileen as she and Hugo headed to the Gryffindor tower.

“You’re improving!” Hugo said as they clambered through the portrait hole and into the crowded common room.

“What’s going on here?” Lily asked at random as they approached the crowded notice board. Fred emerged from the throng of the crowd.

“Hey guys – just a notice that Uncle Harry is coming to lecture in DADA again,” Fred said.

“Oh awesome,” Hugo said, “it’ll be good to see Uncle Harry again.”

“Definitely,” Lily added and peeked at the board as the people thinned, “aww it isn’t till late February!”

“Well it’s mid-January, just another month,” Hugo argued, “want to hit the books?”

“Ergh fine,” Lily grumbled as she sat with Hugo to begin looking over Potions notes.

.

The weeks passed, and the cold snow stopped to bring cold rain and sleet which was even worse. On the day before Lily’s birthday was where the match was scheduled. Tensions rose in the corridors. While it didn’t have the same tenacity as the Gryffidor Slytherin match, it still ran high. A Hufflepuff Chaser was knocked unconscious and ended up in the Hospital Wing. James, of course, was suspected but no one had any proof.

On the morning of the match Lily and Hugo made their way down to the Gryffindor table. Lily looked up to see the sky was a light grey. At least visibility would be good. She tucked in to her eggs and bacon as the owls flew in, including her family owl.

“What are you doing here?” she asked softly as she grabbed the letter. It gave a grateful hoot before flying off to sleep in the Owlery. Lily ripped the letter open to see her father’s messy handwriting.

_Dearest Lily,_

_How are you? Just a little concerned about you. You seemed so down when you left home, and Hagrid mentioned to me that you were a little down also, so just checking in that you’re okay. Write whenever you need it okay?_

_Love,  
Dad x_

Lily wondered why her father hadn’t addressed it from both him and her mother, but shrugged. Ginny wasn’t the letter writing type, and this seemed overly personal. Hugo had received a Daily Prophet and was staring at the front page, his spoon halfway to his open mouth.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked.

“Another one,” Hugo replied in a small voice, thrusting the paper under Lily’s nose. She stared at the front page with a picture of her own father walking into the Ministry of Magic holding up his hands to shield his face from the onslaught of cameras.

An entire neighbourhood of Muggles in a quiet southern Scottish village had been found dead. A lump rose in Lily’s throat as she pushed the paper away, losing her appetite. She glanced over at the Slytherin table to see that Archie was having breakfast with Albus. Lily had to swallow her vomit. No one else knew that Archie had been involved in the attacks.

“Let’s go team!” Dax called and Lily watched them walk out. James high-fived her as he passed. Soon after the teams left people made their way down to the pitch, Lily and Hugo included. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she and Hugo climbed the stands to somewhere near the top to watch the match.

“It’s weird to be sitting here,” Lily said as she stared out.

“It must be,” Hugo commented as he too stared. People began filling the podium. The most watched game was the beginning of year Gryffindor vs Slytherin, but even here many of the students still turned up. Slytherin numbers were always high at Gryffindor games, and vice versa, one always hoping to see the other flattened. The lowest turnout of the year was always the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw match.

Cheers erupted over the stands as the Hufflepuff team emerged, dressed in canary yellow. The Gryffindor team followed by loud cheers, Lily included, and a chorus of loud boos from the Slytherin end. The Captains shook hands and after the whistle they were in the air.

“And Hufflepuff in possession of the Quaffle! Ooooooh Sherwood snags it! Sherwood passes it to Smith, and Smith passes it too oooooooooh Bayliff DROPS the Quaffle and it’s caught by star Hufflepuff chaser and Captain Iven Reynolds! Starting to wonder why Rankin didn’t keep Potter on as Chaser! Reynolds races toward the goal and HE SCORES! TEN NIL TO HUFFLEPUFF!”

Cheers from Slytherin and boos from Gryffindor erupted around the field. Lily’s face felt as though it had permanent fingernail marks as she watched the match in agony. She could see Yuri, who had evidently improved, as she circled the pitch from high above searching for the illusive Snitch. James and Fred were swinging Bludgers left and right and their aim was on point. However the chasers were not in formation. Lily couldn’t help but notice Shaun always seemed to be out of time and clumsy compared to Holly and Getrude.

Gryffindor did gain some ground but Dax was frustrated as he let in five goals in a row. After fifteen minutes of gameplay the scores were even at seventy. Lily saw it at the same time Yuri did, a tiny sliver of gold, and she dashed off wildly, followed closely by the Hufflepuff seeker. The crowd went nuts as the cheering overlayed the sound of the commentary.

Lily rose in her seat in excitement, and felt Hugo screaming and jumping up and down next to her. Lily couldn’t make out what was happening but a deafening cheer erupted from the Gryffindor end of the pitch as the commentator yelled out “GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH! 220 70 TO GRYFFINDOR!”

“GO GO GRYFFINDOR!” the Gryffindors yelled out as they raced toward the team. Lily smiled, grateful her team had won. She and Hugo however searched through the crowd rather than rushing over to the team, finding Eileen sitting alone in the Hufflepuff stands.

“I’m just grateful that’s over,” Eileen said when they met up, “I’m sick of sitting apart from you guys. Good match though, pissed you weren’t in there though Lily.”

“Don’t remind me,” Lily muttered.

“Shaun’s got nothing on you cousin,” Hugo said as they exited the pitch, “we only won because of Yuri, the chasers were average at best.”

“Who’s average at best?” a voice rang behind them. Lily turned in fright but it was only James and Fred who had their brooms slung over their shoulders.

“The chasers,” Hugo repeated. James looked around carefully making sure no one was in earshot as they walked.

“Tell me about it,” he muttered, “I’m so sick of Shaun. He’s such an arrogant tosser.”

“Thinks he knows better than Dax,” Fred added.

“One of THOSE types,” Eileen rolled her eyes as they entered the castle to go to lunch. They all sat at the Gryffindor table as the plates magically filled around them. Albus, Scorpius and Rose also joined them and they chatted merrily and ate.

“Where’s Archie?” Eileen asked.

“I have no idea,” Hugo said, scanning around the Great Hall but slumped when he could not get sight of Archie.

“He hasn’t been himself either,” Scorpius commented, “he usually comes and talks to Al and I but lately he’s been by himself in the common room just staring at his notes but it doesn’t appear he’s taking anything in.”

“I wonder what’s going on,” James said as he too scanned the Slytherin table. Lily suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore, and she pushed away her baked potatoes.

“I’ve got to send Dad a letter,” she said suddenly. Hugo handed her a spare piece of parchment while Lily dug around for her fountain pen. After realising she had it she set off for the Owlery to write her father a letter.

As she exited the Hall she felt a large obstacle under her feet and was unable to regain her balance – falling on her face and sliding along the stone floor. Her nose made a sickening snap as it connected with the floor. Pressing a hand to her face where she felt hot blood, she looked up to see Tiernan and his cronies sniggering at her. 

“Watch where you’re going!” one of the cronies said, the corners of his mouth still up even though he tried to muster a serious expression.

“Did you get kicked off the team for being a show off?” Tiernan sneered, “Gryffindor suck either way though.”

Lily looked past and at the Gryffindor table where her friends and family sat talking, none of them had noticed. She stood, brushed off her robes and glared at Tiernan who unfortunately didn’t even flinch.

“Honestly I’m surprised the broom leaves the ground with your fat head on your shoulders,” Tiernan commented.

“Me too,” a voice muttered, and Lily turned in surprise to see Archie walking past. It had been his voice.

“ _What?”_ Lily asked, her voice raising a slight octave. Archie turned to look at her straight in the face, his eyes cold and flat.

“I’m surprised your body even manages to stand Lily Potter. You have a fat head and inflated ego. You accused of me of Dark Magic! Who do you think you are?”

“Oooooh tension in paradise,” Tiernan teased and was greeted with more sniggers.

Lily flipped Archie off and with tears in her eyes she stormed up the staircase. She told a half-hearted lie to Madame Longbottom, Neville’s wife, as she patched Lily up. Once Lily’s broken nose had been mended and the blood siphoned off she sat in the corridor outside the Owlery nibbling on the end of her pen, debating what to write to her father.

_Dad,_

_Sorry I didn’t respond earlier. I’ve been pretty busy. Eileen and Hugo force me to study everyday so I can get on top of my subjects. I’m getting better but I’m still behind the rest of the year overall. I don’t know why I find it so difficult._

_I’m okay. I would just rather be at home with you then here. I miss my home. Archie and I are having some issues at the moment – will explain more when you come in._

_Love,_  
Lily   
xx 

She re-read her letter again, and after nodding in approval she rolled it up, sealed it and called Bandit down from a high perch. He greeted her, and she tied the letter to his leg, “you’re taking this to Dad okay?” The bird blinked and soared through the glassless window. Lily watched him disappear and then re-entered the castle. It was Saturday afternoon and she didn’t know what to do with herself. She had had her head in the books for the last few weeks, but knowing to properly enjoy her 12th birthday she would need to do some more study.

She entered the Room of Requirement several minutes later to find Eileen sitting by herself, practicing some Transfiguration by trying to change a match into a needle. Her match was still rather shiny looking.

“Gee Lily, you really are feeling game,” Eileen said, as she transfigured her shiny match back to a needle.

“Just wanting to cram some more in before tomorrow,” Lily shrugged.

“Ah yes! The illusive 12th birthday!” Eileen winked.

“Well time to smash out some study,” Lily sighed and sat down, pulling out her wand.

.

Lily awoke suddenly the next morning to find an ancient House-Elf sitting on her bedspread. Lily looked around the dormitory and found it empty. She had slept in again, remembering how long it had taken her to fall asleep the night before.

“Kreacher wanted to wish Mistress Lily a Happy Birthday,” Kreacher said in a scratchy voice as he hopped down from the bed and disappeared with a loud crack. Lily blinked stupidly; it was very rare for Kreacher to make any appearances anywhere, then Lily remembered he lived in the kitchens at Hogwarts. She looked down at her bed and saw a rather large pile of gifts and realised Kreacher must’ve delivered them.

She began ripping wrapping off of presents to reveal some goodies inside. Her Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxy had gotten her an enormous box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, James and Al had combined and had gotten her a sneakerscope, Uncle Ron a pile of stink pellets and dungbombs, Aunt Hermione had typically been a book, but it was a book about Quidditch. She flipped through the pages of the new edition, poring over the manoeuvres and history of broomsticks. Eileen and Hugo had combined also and gotten her a study planner. Predictably there was no gift from Archie.

There was no package from her parents, just a card. She opened it to which her mother’s handwriting greeted her. Ginny wrote the birthday and Christmas cards.

_Lily,_

_Happy Birthday! Sorry we can’t give you your gift now but it’s just too awkward. Harry will bring it with him to Hogwarts when he’s there next month, until then take care my darling daughter and have a happy 12 th birthday! _

_Love,  
Mum and Dad _

Lily wondered what the gift could be, but she was happy that her parents had thought of her. She jumped out of bed and down to the common room where she was greeted by Hugo, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!” he cried pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thanks – Hugo,” Lily gasped as he let go. When they arrived at the Great Hall Al, Scorpius, Rose, James, Fred and Eileen all beckoned her over and she walked over smiling shyly at all the attention.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SISTER!” James cried thumping her on the back as Lily took her seat between James and Hugo. Lily watched as Louis, Molly and Lucy all joined the table as well. “It’s a Weasley fiesta!” James ran his hands through his red hair as he said it.

“I wish I had the red hair,” Albus sighed pulling at his black hair, “I feel like an outsider.”

“Ahem,” Louis pointed to his own hair, a light blonde, “only Dominique got the red hair – Victoire and I are both blonde.”

“And me!” Lucy cried, “the only Ravenclaw and with hair as black as Al’s!”

“You forgot me!” Molly added, her long brown hair billowing down her back.

“Well, I feel better now,” Albus said cheerily, his green eyes warm with relief. James glanced at Lily and they both giggled.

“I wish I had gone into Ravenclaw,” Rose said, idly playing with her egg, “biggest mistake of my life.” Scorpius spluttered his juice everywhere.

“WHAT?” he stammered, juice dripping down his front.

“Oh I haven’t told you? In first year I was a seven and a half minute hatstall or something – it probably wasn’t a real stall. I was actually arguing. The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I argued to the end requesting I go in Gryffindor. It argued saying it saw no Gryffindor qualities at all and wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. Eventually it knew I wouldn’t give in, and ended up placing me in Gryffindor. However, as soon as I found out Dad would’ve been okay with me in whatever house I was instantly remorseful; I should’ve gone into Ravenclaw to stand out.”

“I was the smart child really by going into Slytherin,” Albus said while Scorpius snorted into his cereal.

“You’re both 15 soon aren’t you?” Scorpius asked James and Fred after he recovered from his laughing fit. Lily smiled, James and Fred were an interesting pair. Fred shared his birthday with his father as well as the uncle whom he was named after, that being April 1st. According to Ginny, she had been pregnant with James and Aunty Angelina with Fred and the both of them joked that they would have their babies the same day. Amazingly they both went into labour on the 1st of April and the boys are literally twins from different parents.

“We are,” Fred said, “how we ended up on the same day I’ll never know.”

“Maybe the universe decided that since your dad’s twin died, that the universe needed another set of Weasley twins,” Lucy commented.  

James thought about this, “probably. Hey Lily, want to go down to the pitch today and fly for a bit?”

“YES!” Lily said, she had been itching to get back on her broom.

“And we should go see Hagrid,” Hugo added.

.

The day had been filled with sleet-fights and flying on the Quidditch pitch. Lily loved the feeling of being in the air. She, James, Fred, Scorpius and Rose had joined them. Rose was reasonably capable on a broomstick. Albus, Eileen and Hugo sat in the stands. While they couldn’t use the Snitch or Bludgers, they had been allowed to use the Quaffle. Lily brushed up on her technique by practicing her skills.

“I still need Mum to teach me the Finbourgh Flick,” Lily said as she chucked the Quaffle through Fred’s outstretched arms and into the hoop.

“I wish Dad or Mum had been a beater,” James said as he flew by, “I could get pointers.”

“Well Dad was a beater!” Fred piped up.

“Oh yeah,” James replied stupidly.

After the fun Quidditch game Lily bade goodbye to everyone except Eileen and Hugo. The three of them began to walk to Hagrid’s house for an afternoon tea. He welcomed them in warmly and they sat down by the toasty fire, Lily’s frozen fingers and face regaining feeling. Hagrid set down four large mugs of tea and some treacle tart. Lily, hungry from the Quidditch, grabbed some immediately. Despite Hagrid’s cooking ability it was rather delicious.

“How’ve been?” Hagrid asked the group, taking a sip of tea.

“Good,” Eileen said, and then she was off describing her trip to Australia. Hagrid seemed to show genuine interest in the place, and was fascinated by the animals there, even the non-magical ones.

“So Lily – how’s Archie?”

“Mmm, Archie,” Lily mumbled, staring into her barely touched tea.

“I KNEW something was going on between you two! He hasn’t wished you a happy birthday or anything!” Hugo practically shouted.

“What happened?” Eileen asked. Lily explained the situation, when she had finished Eileen looked thoroughly unimpressed while Hugo had his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Lily…” Eileen whispered, putting her face in her hands.

“I know,” Lily replied, still staring at her tea, “but boy he was nasty to me the other day – I couldn’t believe it.”

“He’s just mad,” Hugo said, “you need to talk it through.”

“Yeh do,” Hagrid added.

“I don’t know what to say! I might ask Dad when he comes.”

“Good idea!” Hagrid said cheerily, “Harry will know what to do.”

“I hope so,” Lily replied, a slight edge of panic in her voice. After hearing more stories about “The Golden Trio’s” time at Hogwarts Lily, Hugo and Eileen set back up to the castle, feeling full and warm.

“Rest is needed right now. Hopefully all the study we’ve been doing will pay off,” Lily said when they waved goodbye to Eileen and climbed upward to Gryffindor Tower.

“You’ll be fine,” Hugo replied, patting her on the shoulder. Lily headed straight to bed and jumped under her covers, feeling grateful when sleep claimed her.

.

Despite the Archie shenanigans the week went extremely well for Lily. While unable to cast _Lumos_ as brightly as the others she was able to perform the spell along with _Periculum_ and _Expelliarmus_ much to Professor Quentin’s delight. Orla could be heard sniggering in this class, but had a genuine face of shock when Lily was able to cast everything.

Charms was a similar affair, Lily _finally_ getting the hang of Wigardium Leviosa and Professor Flitwick clapped delightedly.

“Wow she mastered a spell _we_ all mastered four months ago!” Orla muttered just loud enough for Lily to hear, a few of her friends sniggered but no one else really cared.

In Herbology Lily put in extra effort and able to handle and look after the plants. She could even identify the plants correctly.

“Can anyone tell me what is Devil Snare’s main weakness?” Professor Longbottom asked in one of his lessons. Lily’s hand shot into the air, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Light,” she responded smartly, “so lighting your wand or lighting a fire will help if being strangled by the plant.”

“Correct Lily! Ten points to Gryffindor!”

History of Magic and Astronomy were general snoozefests and Lily was doing reasonably well in these. Potions had also shown dramatic improvement. Lily had managed to make a few potions that had not melted her cauldron, although she found she was better at the theory side of the subject since for Potions most study involved only theoretical learning.

Transfiguration however appeared to be her best subject, which happened to be the last lesson on a Friday. Since her detentions with Zabini she had practically memorised the textbook. Not only was she able to answer Zabini’s questions correctly, she was progressing much faster in her practical work also.

Since Archie had now stopped talking to both Hugo and Eileen as well, the three rotated in Transfiguration. It was Lily’s turn to not be sitting in a pair and predictably Orla had come over to taunt her.

“So it’s Loser Lily, what will you not show us today?” Orla sniggered.

“Alright class!” Zabini clapped his hands together as he called the class to order, “today you will be making the pineapples on your desks tapdance. I haven’t given you the theory to write – I assume you have already read this. Please begin.”

Lily pointed her wand at the pineapple and muttered the incantation. Much to her delight the pineapple began to move. Using her wand, she twisted it in motions that caused it to appear as if it were tapdancing. She looked around and noticed she had been the first person to manage this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Orla scowling.

“Guess those detentions paid off,” Zabini commented as he passed, and predictably did not give Lily any house points. As Zabini moved around the room he was handing papers back. He placed Lily’s and Orla’s down on the desk and moved on. Lily grabbed for hers but Orla snatched it up, bringing it right to her face.

“Humph,” she muttered and shoved it toward Lily. Lily smiled as she saw the small black E scrawled into the corner. She chanced a glance at Orla’s and noticed the stubborn P. As Lily was re-reading her paper a piece of parchment fell out from between her parchments. She picked it up and noticed writing that was quite unlike hers.

_Zabini,_

_We are working on it. Don’t tell me how to do my job; I know exactly what I’m doing. The plan is going well and I trust you are working on your side of the bargain. If you don’t you will be truly sorry so let us do our job and you do yours._

  * _T_



Lily’s eyes widened at the parchment. Seeing that Orla and Zabini were distracted she shoved the parchment into her robes and nervously continued to make her pineapple tapdance. When the bell signalled end of class and Zabini had set them twenty inches of parchment on vanishing spells vs switching spells Lily rushed out of the room in a blind panic. She would need to pick the right moment to show her friends – and pushed the letter from her mind.

About half an hour later Lily sat with Eileen and Hugo under the shade of the beech tree on the grounds as they enjoyed their Friday afternoon. Lily told Eileen of her E and she was thoroughly impressed, “well I’m glad Lily. I’m sure with extra study you will smash the exams.”

“I just need to talk to Dad about Archie,” Lily rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Her study was finally starting to show results, but her friendship was still in a pickle.

“Uncle Harry will have advice, he’s good like that,” Hugo smiled.

“Archie can’t stay mad forever – it sure did look like him on the front though – but it could’ve been all a mix up and a misunderstanding,” Eileen added, “it’ll be okay.”

Lily nodded, a lump rising in her throat. Why couldn’t Hogwarts just be awesome without all of the drama? She struggled understanding how her parents look badly at it fondly? Every year her father almost seemingly dies, her mother every third year around about. Lily shook her head, as long as she could sort out Archie her worries would decrease. She tried to push it from her mind as she enjoyed a study break by the lake with her friends.


	12. Professor Potter

January ended bringing in the bitter cold of February. The snow and sleet were completely gone now, leaving only the rain and the cold wind that stung when walking through it. Despite the miserable atmosphere, spirits in the castle remained reasonably high. It had reached the time in the school year when Harry Potter would come to lecture in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

“It’s normally a pretty big deal,” James said one morning as he, Fred, Lily, Hugo and Eileen sat at the Gryffindor table before the lessons were to begin. It was Monday morning, and Harry was due at any time about now.

“We have him on Wednesday,” Hugo said.

“I know,” Lily replied excitedly, glancing at the staff table again. Professor Sprout seemed to be in an intimate discussion with Professor Flitwick. Professor Longbottom sat eating his porridge idly while Hagrid was having an animated discussion with Potions Professor Morrison, Lily could hear Hagrid’s booming laugh from the other end of the hall. Professor Zabini however was busy scribbling on a piece of parchment, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Eileen elbowed Lily in the ribs, “he’s here!” she whispered. Sure enough, Lily whipped her head around and Harry Potter was striding through the hall. His black hair with flecks of grey as untidy as ever, but his green eyes twinkled underneath his round glasses.

They watched him walk up to the staff table and greet everyone; mostly formalities but he hugged Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. Once he had greeted the staff he scanned the hall and his eyes met Lily’s, and they waved at each other.

“It’s good to see him again,” James commented, “it’s been what – two weeks?”

“More like two months,” Lily replied.

“Well, we should head off. Don’t we have Defence now?” Hugo asked.

“Yeah, but he’s probably got to settle in first,” Eileen responded, “and _you’ve_ got Defence – I’ve got Charms with the Slytherins.”

“Oh have fun,” Lily said sarcastically, thinking of Archie. She and Hugo walked to Defence where they entered the classroom and were greeted by Professor Quentin who all motioned them to sit.

“Where’s Harry?” Orla drawled before Professor Quentin could respond.

“ _Mr Potter_ is currently busy settling in,” Professor Quentin replied, “so you’re stuck with me. Since Mr Potter will be instructing next lesson I feel that a theoretical lesson will be nice for a change,” This was greeted by a chorus of groans, except from Lily and Hugo. They spent the lesson writing notes from Quentin’s lecturing and then the bell saved them with all of the class hurrying to Charms.

History of Magic after lunch took a surprising tone when Professor Binns diverted from his usual boring drawl about goblin rebellions to more modern history including both the First and Second Wizarding Wars, completely stunning the class into a stupor before they busied themselves scribbling notes. Eileen had sat with her Hufflepuff friends in this class, so Lily sat next to just Hugo as they took notes about the First Wizarding War.

“Of course, the First Wizarding War ended when You-Know-Who was defeated when he tried to fatally attack Harry Potter and of course failed. He was gone, hit by his own rebounding curse and barely alive fled into the wilds leaving baby Harry alone and scarred by dark magic.”

“I couldn’t imagine life without my parents,” Hugo said as they left the classroom to walk out to the greenhouses.

“Me either,” Lily replied, “I don’t know how Dad managed it, along with the miserable childhood he had.”

“I think my dad was Uncle Harry’s reprieve,” Hugo commented as they entered the grounds. Lily wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, walking briskly to the greenhouses.

“Here’s hoping this week hurries up, I just want to see what Dad has in stall for us!” Lily said excitedly as they gathered around the greenhouses. Lily peered into the greenhouse to see Professor Longbottom having a discussion with none other than Harry. They seemed to be laughing, and still were having a hearty chuckle as they got up and walked toward the door.

“-before the kids come back,” they heard Harry say as he opened the door, “Ginny will be delighted!”

“Sounds good,” Professor Longbottom replied, leaning against the pillar of the greenhouse, “sorry for the wait kids! Come in come in!” he beckoned. Harry and Lily made eye contact, and he winked as he passed. Lily play-punched him in the ribs and he flinched slightly.

“I’ll see you Wednesday Lils!”

“See you then Dad!” Lily beamed.

.

The rest of the Monday and the Tuesday passed in the slowest fashion imaginable. Lily busied herself by studying with Hugo and Eileen in the Room, along with the Library and basically anywhere they could study. Of course Wednesday was when they had Defence Against the Dark Arts last and Lily had to struggle through the rest of her lessons.

When the bell signalled the end of Potions and after bottling her Shrinking Solution and handing it to Professor Morrison she practically ran up the Grand Staircase, Hugo on her tail until she arrived outside the classroom huffing and puffing.

“Someone’s excited,” Hugo joked, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“You keen to see your Daddy huh?” a drawling voice called and Lily turned to see Orla marching toward Lily with her gang of giggling girls. Lily wasn’t sure how to respond so she stayed silent, pretending she hadn’t heard Orla.

“Hey! I was talking to you!” Orla came and shoved Lily on the shoulder, but as she did the classroom door opened. Lily and Hugo led the now entire class in and were greeted to a rather unusual sight of all of the desks being pushed away against the walls and a soft spongy material under their feet. Harry stood in the centre of the classroom smiling as the students entered; Professor Quentin was marking papers in the corner.

“Afternoon! If you’re not aware – I’m Harry Potter, head Auror and today I’ll be giving your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Since you’re first years I’ll give you the run down. Every year I come in around this time to lecture and answer questions you may have about the Wizarding Wars; so you can hear it straight from the horse’s mouth so to speak,” Harry explained. The class seemed to stare dumbfounded at him.

“Er – okay. You’re probably wondering what we are doing today, yes? Well, I thought you guys might fair well with a practical Defence lesson. I’m aware that Professor Quentin has taught you the basics of practical Defence but I thought I might try some of the harder stuff! Stuff like Stupefy and Protego?”

The class looked a little more eager as they pulled out their wands and looked around excitedly, “right! Everyone pair up and you’ll take it in turns. I’ll get Professor Quentin to help me demonstrate what I want you guys to do!” Lily and Hugo automatically paired up, much to Lily’s relief as Orla had been eyeing her hopefully.

“So basically Stupefy is a strong bolt of red light designed to stun the target. Since you guys are first years, I don’t think you’ll be able to manage it but if someone does I’ll regenerate anyone. The other person is going to attempt the Protego spell, which is a shield charm. When I perform Protego I thrust my wand out,” he pushed his wand forward, “but I normally encourage beginners to cross their arms over as they do it, since it feels like you’re creating a shield. Stupefy is the same movement but don’t cross your arms!”

“I’ll demonstrate,” Harry said as he turned toward Professor Quentin, “ _Stupefy!”_ the jet of red light launched out of Harry’s wand straight at Professor Quentin who quickly responded “ _Protego_!” she roared and the spell turned heading toward Harry again, who dodged it and landed on one of the many mattresses around the room.

“Your go,” Harry smiled. Lily turned toward Hugo and before she could do anything, even lift her wand arm, Hugo had sent a jet of red light at her. She didn’t even think, she just ducked and the spell hit another mattress.

“Well done Hugo!” Harry gave him approving thumbs up, “I think the only person who’s ever managed it that fast has been Rose. You’ve certainly got your mother’s brains!”

“Thanks Uncle Harry,” Hugo smiled sheepishly at the compliment. Lily rolled her eyes, and tried to wait until Harry left to look over someone else but he stayed and smiled at Lily. Her arm shook as she raised it and pointed it at Hugo, _“Stupefy!”_

Nothing happened.

“Don’t sweat it Lils,” Harry said, “guys this is advanced magic for your age!”

Harry walked around the room, correcting people’s holds, movement and pronunciation. Lily and Hugo had decided that he should cast Stupefy, after being able to prove he could effectively cast protego. Lily attempted to muster the shield, but often it stopped the stun part of the spell but it still felt as though she was being punched in the gut.

“More practice in the Room Lily I reckon,” Hugo winked at her and Lily smiled. The Room had been so handy to have. After about twenty minutes the class seemed to have a handle on the spells much to Harry’s delight.

“Alright guys, you’ve got a good handle on this stuff. I’m going to attempt to teach you some “darker stuff” like jinxes and hexes. Two I’ll teach is the bat-bogey hex which is my wife’s signature spell and the other being the Jelly-legs jinx.”

Harry began to explain how the spells worked while Lily only half-listened; remembering a particularly funny occasion when Harry and Ginny had been fighting and she had used the Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry had spent half an hour running around being chased by his own bogeys much to everyone’s amusement.

These spells didn’t go as well; even Hugo who was the person who picked it up the fastest out of everyone only managed to cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Lily meanwhile had forgotten the incantation to the Bat-Bogey Hex and tried to attempt random hand-movements. Even though she had been looking forward to this lesson the most, a big weight sat in Lily’s chest. She thrust her wand back into her robes and stood silently at the back of the class.

The class was talking excitedly when the bell rang, even Hugo, “that was great eh! I learnt so much today!” Hugo was saying cheerily as Lily grabbed her books.

“Lily,” Harry called out, “can I see you a moment?” In her disappointment she had forgotten that she wanted to ask Harry about Archie.

“See you at dinner!” Hugo called out as he left with the rest of the class while Lily walked up to Harry.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Professor Quentin called out as she too vacated the room leaving the two of them alone. Harry had his usual look on his face before his eyes softened and he looked at Lily with his fatherly warmth.

“I could see you struggling,” he said gently, bending down so he could be eye level with Lily.

“It’s just so hard, and I don’t get why it is,” Lily replied, trying to blink away tears that had formed.

 “You’re making it harder than what it really is,” Harry explained, “I guess I’ve always naturally been good at Defence, but you have no confidence in it – that’s why you’re struggling. I’m sure you know the theory?”

“Hugo and Eileen practically force the theory down,” Lily replied, wiping her nose on her robes.

“See, everyone thinks that being good at this stuff comes from up here,” Harry said as he tapped his head, “but good magic comes from within,” he said pressing his hands up against his diaphragm and stomach, “it comes from the gut.”

“Okay,” Lily said.

“Here, take out your wand,” Harry said. Lily pulled out her wand as Harry conjured a test dummy out of thin air, “okay, I want you to stun that.”

“I can’t - ,” Lily began to protest but Harry cut her off.

“No. You can. Here,” he came up and pressed his hand on her diaphragm, and one on her back, “breathe from here, not your chest. Breathe from your diaphragm and focus.”

Lily stared at the target, pretending it was one of those new Death Eaters. She sucked in a deep breath from within and pointed her wand at the target “ _STUPEFY!”_ she roared and a jet of red light soared out of the end of her wand and straight into the target.

Harry smiled warmly at her, slight tears coming to his eyes, “see? You’re not hopeless at all. You just need confidence.”

“Thanks Dad,” Lily mumbled, still staring at her own handiwork. The dummy had been pushed back by the spell.

“Anything else you’d like to ask?” Harry asked as he waved his wand and the test dummy disappeared.

“Yeah actually,” Lily rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “it’s about Archie.”

“Aaah yes you mentioned in your letter, what’s been happening?”

Lily explained the situation to Harry. He did not seem disappointed or angry, but merely nodded and stayed silent. When Lily had finished his mind seemed to be in thought of what to say.

“Well, there’s not much advice I can offer; I honestly would just get him alone and explain that you were wrong and you’re truly sorry. There’s not much you can do. What surprises me is how cruel he was to you,” Harry said, “but as for anything else, I have no idea. Honestly your mother or Aunty Hermione would be better for this than me!”

“Well you’re the only one that’s here,” Lily argued and Harry laughed.

“I’ve been trying to convince your mother to come with me and do some Quidditch professional flying tips. But Oliver works here now, so there’d be no point.”

“I’ll try Dad, can’t promise it’ll go well,” Lily said.

“You can only try – you’ve got some good friends. I taught Eileen and Archie yesterday, she’s such a sweet tempered girl. And he’s a gentle boy, he’ll come around. And if he doesn’t you have two amazing friends by your side, and there’s always a chance to make more.”

“Thanks for everything Dad,” Lily said, giving her father a hug.

“No worries Lils,” Harry replied, “if you need me I’ll be here all week okay? And just write when I go back home!”

“I will,” Lily promised as she left the classroom. She had this strangely light feeling in her chest – talking with her Dad always alleviated her worries. Even though it was early in the evening, the Great Hall was full, and Lily spent a full minute scanning and she saw brown bushy hair that belong to Hugo – he and Eileen were sitting together, and Lily sat across from them.

“Sorry I’m late!” Lily huffed as she plonked down and grabbed a plate of steak and kidney pie.

“How did it go?” Eileen asked.

“Yeah fine,” Lily opened her mouth to tell them about how she was able to fire a successful stunning spell but decided against it, it just seemed too personal, “basically he said just to get Archie alone and talk to him about it.”

“I guess that’s all you can really do eh?” Hugo shrugged.

“He still talks to us,” Eileen added, “I mean in lessons with Slytherins he sits near me and speaks to me. He was over here a few minutes ago speaking to us – but won’t go anywhere near us when we are with you.”

“Hmph,” Lily muttered, “well I don’t want to force anyone to pick sides.”

“You’ll sort it through,” Hugo reassured Lily as they continued to eat.  

.

Lily didn’t know when the opportunity to corner Archie would come up, but to her surprised it happened that night. Needing to borrow a book about Potions from the library, Lily had made a trip with Hugo whom felt like accompanying her.

“You sure you’re okay if I head back?” Lily asked as the librarian checked out her books.

“Yeah no problem, I’ll catch up,” Hugo replied as he ventured further into the library. Lily walked out and found Archie coming toward the library. He had not noticed her since he was looking down at a note.

“Hey Archie!” Lily called out. At first Lily didn’t think he’d look up or respond, but amazingly he did both.

“What?” he asked rudely.

“Look, I know what I said back at the start of the semester was horrible and I’ve thought about it and it just wasn’t called for,” Lily explained, her words tumbling over themselves, “and what I’m trying to say is I’m really sorry. For everything.”

Archie looked as though he had been slapped in the face, “you say this now? It took this long to come up with an apology?”

“It-,” Lily began but Archie cut across from her.

“No, you just wanted Daddy’s advice you big Daddy’s girl!” Archie teased. Lily felt her face flushing with colour and her hands curling into fists.

“Look, I apologized. If you need time to think about it that’s fine,” Lily replied trying to keep her cool but inside shaking with rage.

“Oh I’ve thought about it,” Archie said in a voice quite unlike his own, and suddenly Lily knew what was going to happen before it did. Lily reached for her wand at the same time Archie did, and they stood in the hallway, wands pointed at each other’s chests.

“STUPEFY!” Archie roared, in the time frame that it took him to say it Lily was ready, she crossed her arms over and remembered what her father had taught her, summoning all her energy from within, “PROTEGO!” she screamed.

While Archie’s spell had had no effect Lily had been able to produce an impressive shield charm. Archie snarled under his breath, “Expelliarmus!” he cried while Lily pushed protego again and it worked, but her spell wasn’t strong enough for Archie to lose his wand entirely.

“Rictusempra!” Archie aimed at Lily and Lily was not ready, despite the spell now having an effect. It felt as though a tickle monster had struck Lily as she rolled around laughing on the floor. Archie folded his arms smugly, but Lily had the strength to point her wand at Archie, “STUPEFY!” the stunning spell worked, but Archie dodged out of the way and it hid a marble pillar behind him, giving it a large crack.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Archie cried out and Lily felt herself being lifted into the air, unable to fight it.

“INCENDIO!” Lily cried without thinking, and jet of fire erupted from her wand, launching straight at Archie who dived out of the way. The flames licked the sides of the hallway as they began to burn. Students had flooded out of the library to see Lily dangling in the air and Archie dodging flames.

“WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME ARE YOU _DOING?_ ” Madam Pince screamed as she doused the flames and removed Lily from her hovering prison. Both Lily and Archie stood trying not to look guilty but panting slightly. The corridor had sustained heavy damage, the walls were blackened to a crisp and the pillar still cracked, “HEADMISTRESS’ OFFICE! NOW!”

“We don’t know where that is,” Lily admitted quietly, staring at her shoes while Archie nodded.

“I’ll take them,” it was Dax whom had stepped forward, looking thoroughly unimpressed as he trotted off down the hallway, with Archie and Lily hurrying to go after him. They followed Dax whom led them to the second floor in front of a stone gargoyle statue. Lily shook like a leaf and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“Dumbledore,” Dax said and the gargoyle sprung to life, revealing a staircase. Dax motioned for them to step up and they did so. Lily chanced a glance at Archie. His hair was singed and half of his face was covered in soot.

“-just cannot have time off like that,” they heard Professor Sprout’s voice coming through the door, and both Lily and Archie stopped, Archie’s hand raised to knock on the door.

“I’ve given you plenty of warning! It’s just a week in early June!”

“NO Blaise! I will tolerate this; you are a teacher at this school, you will do the job you are paid to do. Thank you, have a good night,” Professor Sprout said. Before Lily or Archie could knock the door flew open to reveal a very angry Professor Zabini.

“Archie,” Zabini nodded, “Potter.”

“Professor,” they said in unison as they walked into the office and Zabini walked out. Lily stared around the beautiful office. It was a circular shape, with a warm fireplace, and portraits covering the walls. Lily looked above Professor Sprout’s head and saw a pale man with a long white beard and white hair with half-moon spectacles on a long nose. His eyes, a twinkling blue framed his thin face. That was Albus Dumbledore, Albus’ namesake.

“Ah yes, I have been informed of what has occurred in the corridor that contains the entrance to the library,” Professor Sprout said, bringing Lily’s attention back down to the present. Professor Sprout looked exhausted, her warm earth-coloured eyes had bags under them and her eyelids were drooping, “apparently at half eight this evening I have been informed that both of you had been caught duelling in the corridor causing massive structural damage and putting lives in danger. Is this true?”

“Yes,” Archie mumbled, and Lily nodded in agreement.

“This is absolutely inexcusable behaviour,” Professor Sprout commented, “two first years having a dangerous and potentially fatal duel in the corridor? You both realise you could’ve injured or killed someone, or yourselves!”

“Yes Headmistress,” Lily said, staring at her shoes.

“Since you’re first years I’m going to let you off lightly. I’m deducting one hundred house points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, each. So one hundred from each house. Your parents will also be informed. If I hear of anything like this happening again the punishments will be far more severe, understood?”

They both nodded and exited the office, ending up back in the Gargoyle’s corridor. Lily looked down the corridor wondering when her father was going to come and scream at her.

“So – uh – I’m sorry,” Archie said awkwardly. Lily turned to see him staring down the corridor and twisting his robes in his hands.

“Why?” Lily asked sincerely.

“Because I got us into trouble and I just lost one hundred house points. As if they already don’t hate me enough,” Archie explained.

“I’m sorry too. If I hadn’t of said those things it wouldn’t have happened,” Lily added.

“Should we – should we just start again?” Archie asked.

“Like put it all behind us? Only if you want to,” Lily replied.

“Friends?” Archie extended his hand.

“Friends,” Lily said, taking it. She heard footsteps and they both looked up to see a dishevelled Harry walking up the corridor in his dressing gown and fuzzy slippers, his glasses hanging lop-sided off of his nose.

“I was coming up here to punish you!” Harry cried as he neared them, “but I see you’ve got your friend back. Well done.”

Lily raised her eyebrows and stole a glance at Archie who was wearing a very similar expression, “really?”

“Well what you did was incredibly stupid – but I feel you’ve been punished enough. Come with me kids, I’ll walk you to your common rooms.”

Lily smiled at Archie who smiled back as they were escorted back to their common rooms. Today had been a weird day, and even though she had lost Gryffindor 100 points, she would readily lose 500 if it meant that she could have her friend back.


	13. Plans

“The gang is back together again!” Hugo said triumphantly the next morning as Archie joined them for breakfast at the Hufflepuff table.

“Even though we stupidly lost ourselves one hundred points each,” Archie said bitterly, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork.

“Well worth it?” Eileen asked, pouring honey onto her porridge.

“Yeah, I mean we destroyed half a corridor and nearly killed each other – but worth it,” Lily shrugged while Archie sniggered.

“I saw the end of the duel actually,” Hugo commented, “That was some impressive magic from both of you! Especially you Lily!”

“Thanks Hu,” Lily smiled and munched on a piece of toast. The usual hundreds of owls flying in distracted everyone momentarily and Hugo retrieved his usual Daily Prophet from one of them, “bah, four knuts! This is getting outrageous!” Hugo muttered to himself as he gave the owl some money and it flew off with an annoyed hoot.

“Ooh a letter from mam, she’s finally got the hang of owl post!” Eileen said happily as she ripped open the letter.

“No post for you Lily?” Archie asked idly.

“Nah, Dad’s just over there,” Lily gestured to Harry sitting up at the Staff Table next to Professor Longbottom.

“Right, duh Archie,” Archie slapped a hand to his forehead as Lily giggled at him. Hugo meanwhile had his mouth lolling open with scrambled egg dribbling down the front.

“Hugo?” Eileen asked nervously. Hugo laid the paper on the table; Lily glanced at it upside down and her mouth fell open too.

**WIZARDS INJURED, TWO DEAD, IN FATAL DUEL INVOLVING NEW DEATH EATERS**

_Last night the scene was brutal on the outskirts of Edinburgh, Scotland_ writes reporter Rory Elgort, _several Ministry Wizards had been seen in a bar before exiting and making their way home. They were then ambushed by the ‘New Death Eaters’ (since no one creative came up with a new name and now it’s stuck) or ‘NDE’ for short. A short but fierce duel erupted, injuring several on both sides and killing two of the Ministry Wizards – Albert Minor and Lucinda Wallis._

_“They were my colleagues, and I daresay they were my friends too. I’m going to miss them every day,” a surviving ministry working said from her bed in St Mungo’s late last night._

_Harry ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ Potter was unavailable for comment as he is currently residing in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However many are citing Harry as ‘The-Man-Who-Didn’t’ for his lacklustre comments and poor effort into this case._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt has assured the general public that this is not a case of Voldemort re-emerging, as Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter in 1998, as Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione with help from Neville Longbottom destroyed “horcruxes” – containers of Voldemort’s soul that led to his death._

_But this is a crisis that poses threat to us all – muggles and magical folk alike. The question is, when will it be taken seriously?_

“What a load of tripe,” Eileen snorted into her porridge, “ _Harry isn’t doing anything_ , you can tell that’s just the reporter wanting to say their own opinion without making it look that way. I’m sure Harry is working hard even though he’s here…”

“I don’t think he’s gonna be here much longer,” Archie said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked toward the Staff Table. Harry could be seen scrunching the paper into a ball and then storming out of the Hall; Lily stole a glance at the other staff, and saw Zabini sitting with a sheepish grin on his face. Lily raced after her father, but lost him on the staircase. He had moved so fast it was though he had Disapparated. She stared up at the moving staircases and heaved a sigh, guess she’d have to send him a letter.

.

There was much annoyance at the fact Harry Potter had left early to deal with the crisis. Both Albus’  and James’ class hadn’t had him yet and both classes were miserable – particularly Albus’ because Harry was the one who normally instructed about Boggarts. Quentin found herself giving the lesson instead due to popular demand.

However once the Harry controversy died down, the weeks began to fly by at Hogwarts. The ever-present cloud of exams loomed ever closer with each passing day. By Easter which happened to be in mid-April this year the teachers had bombarded them with so much homework Lily thought to herself she’d be in fourth year by the time she finished it all.

Most of her afternoons and weekends were spent in the Room with Hugo, Eileen and now Archie as they pored over the books. Archie, like Lily, struggled a bit with the coursework. While Lily had more confidence in the theory, she still bombed in practical work, while Archie had the opposite issue.

“Dad says it’s something like going from your gut or something,” Lily said to them as they practiced the disarming charm on test dummies on the day before Easter Sunday.  

“Hmm, that’s an interesting interpretation,” Eileen said as she fired a respectable charm, disarming the dummy.

“How do you do it?” Archie asked Lily.

“It’s like, Dad says you go within the gut,” Lily repeated, pressing her hand to her diaphragm, “Speak from within.”

Lily pointed her wand at the dummy, and focused on her breathing, “STUPEFY!” she roared and to her immense surprise the stunning spell slammed into the dummy and knocked it into the opposing wall. Eileen, Hugo and Archie stared in shock.

Archie swore, earning himself a punch in the arm from Eileen.

“Look sharp!” Hugo cried as he fired a stunning spell straight at Lily, she crossed her arms over and roared “PROTEGO!” and to her immense pleasure the spell hit the shield and bounced off of it. Lily pointed her wand at Archie and before he could register what was going on she had disarmed him, his wand laying ten feet away.

“LUMOS!” she said with unnecessary volume as her wand tip illuminated. The light source was still not very strong, but it was brighter compared to previous attempts.

“When – what – how?” Eileen choked over her words.

“I’m still not great,” Lily said, “but it’s that gut thing. Dad said I was over-thinking it, so I tried to not think and just feel.”

“I don’t know if that would work for me,” Hugo replied.

“Whatever works, stick with it,” Eileen said. They all nodded in agreement and began to look over notes for History of Magic, a subject no one cared enough about to invoke any interest in. However they slaved away, comparing notes and talking about boring Goblin Rebellions. As Lily idly turned the pages of the parchment she was reading about some random Goblin Rebellion that had all started over a debate about a goblet, she glanced at Archie.

He was fidgeting, more so than normal. His face had a slight pink flushed tinge and he kept pulling at his collar.

“You need to use the bathroom?” Eileen asked after several minutes.

“No, no,” Archie muttered distractedly, “it’s just -,” his internal struggle played on as he opened and closed his mouth several times.

“What’s up?” Hugo asked curiously, placing down his notes and looking at Archie intently.

“You guys remember that photo of those New Death Eaters marching around Christmas time? That was me. Lily was right. I was so stunned someone had figured it out that I just reacted badly, tried to shut myself away.”

No one said anything. Lily’s breath hitched in her throat, the silence was deafening on her eardrums, Archie took a quivering breath; “I don’t know much about it, I’m deliberately kept out of it but I know enough y’know. Dad, Theodore Nott, runs the whole show. It was his idea.”

“What’s he planning?” Eileen asked, biting her fingernails so hard blood was running down her fingers.

“He wants to finish what Voldemort started,” Archie announced, “annihilate Muggles and Muggle-borns and restore pureblood supremacy.”

“Is your mum pureblood?” Lily asked curiously, it had only just occurred to her she didn’t know anything about Archie’s mum.

“Yeah – Daphne Greengrass was her name before she married Dad, she goes by Daphne Nott now,” Archie answered.

“She in on it?” Eileen wondered.

“Yes,” Archie said, “she’s well aware of it. Her sister, Astoria is not a fan. Astoria is Scorpius’ mum so Scorpius and I are first cousins. There was a huge rift in her family about it, hence why I started avoiding Scorpius since I felt he knew too much.”

“Well Al hasn’t mentioned anything,” Lily explained, “unless either they’re amazing at keeping secrets or like you, Scorp is being kept out of the loop.”

“Both theories are likely,” Archie said, scratching his chin, “but it’s still nerve-wracking as all hell. I haven’t actually been physically present at any attack. I marched with them over Christmas, and it was horrible. They consider Muggle-borns vile and dirty and I KNOW that’s not true!” he glanced at Eileen as he said it.

“Hang on….” Lily racked her brains, and almost like a light bulb lighting up, she remembered the letter. Her hand dived into her robes and with the most miraculous luck she pulled out the slip of parchment, “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you guys about this!”

“When did you find that?” Eileen asked, pointing to the letter.

“Like, January or something,” Lily shrugged.

“How even?” Hugo stammered.

“ _Zabini,_

_We are working on it. Don’t tell me how to do my job; I know exactly what I’m doing. The plan is going well and I trust you are working on your side of the bargain. If you don’t you will be truly sorry so let us do our job and you do yours._

  * _T”_



Lily read aloud, and was greeted by a stunned silence. Hugo and Eileen stared at each other while Archie looked as though he was lost in thought.

“Your Dad would be this T character right?” Eileen asked as she grabbed the letter off of Lily and re-read it.

“Yeah,” Archie said, “Zabini is basically undercover within it all. Dad recruited him because he needed someone on the inside at Hogwarts.”

“I KNEW IT!” Hugo punched his fists into the air, “I knew he was bad!”

“What’s his ‘job’ though?” Eileen asked.

“From what I overheard this winter, by using those Extendable Ears your uncle makes, was that Dad is after the Elder Wand.”

“The Elder Wand – where have I heard that?” Eileen tapped the sides of her head.

“It’s in the new _Hogwarts: A History_. Albus Dumbledore had the Elder Wand, which is one of the Deathly Hallows. Currently the wand remains with Dumbledore in his grave, but the wand is loyal to Harry Potter.”

“Oh god,” Lily said, piecing it all together.

Archie nodded gravely, “that’s the plan. Dad sneaks in one night, let in by Zabini, breaks into the tomb and steals the wand. Once the wand is in his possession he then goes and murders Harry and becomes the rightful owner.”

“That’s sick,” Eileen gagged at the thought, “ _oooh let’s break into the tomb of a man who’s been dead for 23 years! Because THAT’S a good idea!”_

“I don’t care if they toss Dumbledore’s body into the lake – I mean he’s dead! I’m more worried and grossed out at the idea of them killing my Dad!” Lily cried.

“You need to tell your Dad though Lily!” Hugo urged, “about what’s going on.”

“No Hu. Archie will get arrested or something!” Lily defending, “I can’t let that happen.”

“What can we do?” Eileen asked, “Can you find out when your Dad is planning to come into the castle grounds Archie?”

“I can try,” Archie said.

“Hang on Arch; do you remember when we got into trouble for duelling? Do you remember Zabini was in the office arguing with Sprout?”

“No I –,” then Archie stopped, staring into the distance, “I remember. It’s a week in early June.”

“We have a timeframe, we just need a date,” Lily explained, “I mean we could work within the frame. Nighttime grounds watches, we’d need the Map, have to get that off of James. Cloak would be useful; I don’t think Al would let me borrow that though…hmm decisions decisions.”

“Lily?” Hugo asked tentatively, “what exactly are you planning?”

“I say we ambush him – or we at least try to steal the wand first.”

“There’s no way we can steal the wand. His tomb would have dozens of protective enchantments, as much as I think we’re awesome there’s no way we are getting through that,” Hugo explained.

“Dad probably could, he’s pretty powerful,” Archie added.

“That leaves us with steal the wand when they break open the tomb,” Lily replied, looking up at everyone’s stunned faces.

“No way! Just no way!” Eileen pushed her chair back from the desk and stood, throwing her arms into the air in defeat.

“I’m for it,” Archie said, “I could distract them while you steal it.”

“On an unrelated note just quickly, is Scorpius’ dad involved in any of this?” Lily asked, dreading the answer.

“As I explained, Mum and Aunty Astoria had a falling out over it – so to my best knowledge, Uncle Draco is no way involved.”

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, “that’s good.”

“Are we really doing this?” Eileen asked, biting her fingernails again.

“We have to!” Lily responded.

“Hear hear!” Archie cried, pushing his fist into the air.

“Fine,” Hugo grumbled, folding his arms and mumbling “still think we need Harry though.”

.

Later that week, after Easter which involved Lily and Hugo stuffing their faces with chocolate, the two of them were studying together in the common room. Lily was poring over History of Magic notes, trying to memorise goblin rebellion dates. Hugo meanwhile was staring intently at the door of the common room. They had been trying to corner James without Fred around to ask him for the map. So far though, they had had no luck.

“You sure he’s out?” Lily asked.

“I’m sure,” Hugo replied, staring at his watch, “dammit it’s eleven – what does he get up to?”

“Who knows,” Lily rolled her eyes and continued to look over the notes. Well, tried. The words began to blur together so Lily gave up for the night, shutting her notes with more force than called for and rubbing her aching eyes.

They waited for another hour and that’s when Hugo gave up, “night Lily,” he mumbled as he dragged his feet up to bed. As soon as the dormitory door shut Lily nestled herself into one of the squishy arm chairs by the fire.

She shut her eyes, taking in the warmth of the fire. Thinking about Nott, and the NDE, and Hogwarts until all of it washed over her and she felt her body in a jerky motion and awoke to see James’ freckled face inches from her own.

“Whoa!” Lily cried and fell off the chair. James sniggered.

“Why are you up so late?” they both asked each other simultaneously.

“You first,” James smirked.

“Fiiiiiine,” Lily grumbled, “I was waiting up for you because I wanted to borrow the Marauder’s Map in June.”

“Ohhhh did you now?” James crossed his arms and surveyed Lily, “and why did you need to borrow that?”

“It’s – it’s kind of secret,” Lily said, unwilling to say what the plan was. James’ eyebrows raised even higher at Lily’s words, she found it rather infuriating. Couldn’t he just give her the map?

“Well, I _could_ be a jerk and not give you the map, however since I’m a nice big bro just remind me in June.” Lily sighed in relief at his words.

“Thanks James,” she smiled gratefully. She had won a major victory in achieving the map, however now she fretted – their plan would be better with the cloak but getting that would require somehow asking or bargaining with Albus.

“I should get to bed,” James said, stifling a yawn.

“Hang on – why were you up so late?” Lily said. She bit her lip before mentioning that she had been watching and waiting for James for several nights now.

“I like to go for a walk,” James said suspiciously. Lily raised her eyebrow at this but James merely shrugged. Knowing she wouldn’t get any more out of James, Lily decided to go to bed. It was better than pushing for an answer that didn’t affect her and James could change his mind about the map.

“G’night James,” Lily stumbled up to her dormitory.

“Nigh’,” James replied as he shuffled up to his dormitory also.

.

Lily felt a warmness enter her body, and it wasn’t due to the weather. The sunlight hours stretched for longer as the days changed going into late April. No, Lily’s warmness was due to securing the map for Archie and the others to use to track down his father.

While James had remained a good sport, convincing Albus was going to be no small feat. Late at dinner one night Lily caught sight of Albus on his own at the Slytherin table and sped over. She approached him as he was finishing off his treacle tart.

“Hey Al, I have a favour to ask.”

“What is it Lil?” Albus smiled as Lily sat across from him.

“I need to borrow the Invisibility Cloak from you in early June.”

At her words Albus’ grin slid off of his face, replaced by a scowl, “Awfully peculiar request – do you intend to use it for illegal activity?” Albus asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, probably. I mean, what else is the Cloak useful for?” Lily folded her arms.

“How long do you need it for?” Albus spat out. At this Lily felt as though she had stepped through a ghost. She hesitated, they did not know exactly when Nott planned to attack, “a week or two?” she asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely not,” came the reply. Without another word Albus stormed off. Lily watched him go, glaring daggers into his back. She knew that Albus would not co-operate. He always was just that little bit selfish. _Typical Slytherin_ she thought to herself.

However Lily had no time to dwell on her brother, and her anger was redirected at the upcoming final Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Due to Gryffindor’s excellent performance they were tying with Slytherin who had also had some excellent performances this year.

If Gryffindor won the match they would win the House Cup, but if they lost, Slytherin would take it. Ravenclaw could not take the cup either way. Rumours circulated that Slytherin players and people alike were bribing Ravenclaw to make sure Gryffindor lost the match. However these were all rumours, and Lily was pretty sure James and Fred had had something to do with it.

On that fateful Saturday Lily found herself on the pitch again in the stands with Hugo. Eileen being in the Hufflepuff area, and Archie in the crowded Slytherin area. Like the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game, Slytherins always came to Gryffindor matches and vice versa.

“Y’know this is starting to get repetitive,” Hugo said as he went to rub his eyes and then thought better of it. He had his face painted, half of it in red and half in gold, her handiwork wasn’t too bad Lily thought to herself.

The match started in the usual fashion – Dax and the Ravenclaw captain looking as though they were trying to break each other’s fingers. Then they were off, they raced through the air as the game began.

Lily was an avid fan of Quidditch and had seen quite a few matches in her life but nothing compared to the spectacle in front of her. It had to have been one of the most violent games of Quidditch she had ever seen. The Ravenclaw beaters were unusually harsh as the slammed their bats into anything and anyone that moved. One of them even smashed their bat into the Quaffle sending it soaring through Dax’s arms into the hoop – earning Gryffindor a penalty shot. This was greeted by a chorus of boos from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin ends.

“And Gryffindor scores! Twenty nil to Gryffindor!”

“We’re up!” Hugo was bouncing up and down waving a Gryffindor flag excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes, despite his complaints of repetitiveness Hugo enjoyed the game much like any witch or wizard.

The bloodiness continued, Bludgers soaring into wood and bones and the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. Lily grabbed her pair of Omninoculars and scanned the skies and spotted Yuri, ninety feet up, as she scanned for the Snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was at the other end of the pitch.

“Gaaaaah, I just want to be up there!” Lily cried as she stared at the Chasers. Shaun had improved dramatically and was soaring effortlessly with Gertrude and Holly.

“AND RAVENCLAW SEEKER DEACON HAS GONE INTO A DIVE!” every eye in the audience turned, even the game stopped as everybody stared at the Seekers. Deacon had seen the Snitch and had gone into a dive, with Yuri close on his tail.

“YURI NO! HE’S FEINTING!” Lily screamed toward the direction of the pitch for there had been no sign of the illusive ball anywhere. Sure enough Deacon had pulled out of the dive at the last second, and the snap went off like someone Apparating as Yuri smacked into the ground.

Madame Longbottom was rushing onto the field as Deacon soared up from the ground and then sped like a bullet toward a glimmer of gold.

“Aaaaaand it seems Deacon had used the Wronski Feint technique! He’s seen the Snitch! Aaaaaaaand….” A loud chorus of boos from the Gryffindor end erupted as Deacon’s fingers went around the Snitch. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were screaming in delight; Ravenclaw had won the match and Slytherin had won the cup.

Lily groaned as the match came to an end. Hugo was bellowing furiously, along with many other Gryffindors.

“It’s not his fault Hugo,” Lily grabbed her cousin, “she fell for the Feint, it’s fair and square!”

“Grrrr,” Hugo replied and together the two of them made their way off of the pitch. Eileen met them at the entrance of the pitch.

“Archie’s going to celebrate the win with the team,” Eileen commented as they walked back toward the Castle together.

“Thought so,” Lily sighed, “in many ways, I’m glad that’s over and done with.”

“Me too,” Hugo agreed, the paint on his face starting to crust over.

“We have study to focus on directly now, examinations are coming up after all!” Eileen chirped happily.

“Aren’t you Hufflepuffs supposed to be eating cookies and hugging each other?” Hugo asked as they climbed the stairs in the Entrance Hall.

“Um, I’m not just smart, I have to work hard. Of course I’m in Hufflepuff house. We have all the quiet achievers,” Eileen explained.

“Fair enough,” Lily laughed as they gathered at the Hufflepuff table for lunch. Lily noticed Albus once again eating by himself at a rather empty Slytherin table.

“Do you reckon we should invite Al-?” Eileen began but Lily cut across her.

“No, he’s not letting me have the cloak. I don’t want him having anything to do with us,” Lily glared at Albus. The others shrugged and continued their lunch. Lily wondered what plan was forming within the NDE and whether or not they’d be able to prevent Nott from stealing the wand. They were just kids after all.

 _But then again_ Lily thought to herself, _every great witch or wizard started out as just kids._

 


	14. Ceremonies and Examinations

Hogwarts remained alive with excitement even into the first day of May with the news of Slytherin’s triumphant defeat over Gryffindor. The Slytherin team and any Slytherin practically rubbed it in everyone’s face. Even Archie, who usually didn’t get involved in such matters, was re-telling the match at any chance he got.

“And then Barnaby Deacon went into a feint and-,” Archie began for the umpteenth time as they sat in the Room. His arms were flailing in a dramatic fashion and Lily knew this recount would take several years.

“Arch, please, shut up. We know you’re excited but dear god please shut up,” Hugo commented without looking up from his Charms notes. Archie swallowed and fell silent.

“We’ve got that thing tomorrow,” Eileen said idly, twirling her pen in her fingers.

“Not just any _thing_ ,” Lily replied, “it’s the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War.”

“Shame it’s a weekend this year – Rose says when it falls on weekdays they get the whole day off!” Hugo announced as he finished off his Herbology notes.

Lily had quietly hoped for a day off during the week, but alas it did not happen, however next year would be awesome she thought to herself as she continued to stare begrudgingly at her notes, feeling as though she was minutes away from slamming her face into the desk.

“I never feel as though I have any fun,” Lily grumbled as she scrunched a piece of parchment into a ball and lobbed it across the room.

“ _And_ it’s only going to get more difficult,” Archie replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Ergh I’m going to bed,” Lily slammed her books shut and shoved them roughly into her bag, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the ceremony.”

“Sounds good!” Eileen saluted as Lily stood and left the Room. Luckily for her the room was just a short walk from the Common Room and before she turned the corner to stand in front of the Fat Lady she heard voices, so she froze in position and listened with all her might.

“Zabini, if you have any worries feel free to talk to me,” a voice said, in which Lily immediately recognised as Professor Longbottom’s.

“I’m fine, Professor, really,” Zabini replied dismissively, “just my personal life is a bit crazy at the moment.”

“Take care of yourself,” Professor Longbottom said and footsteps echoed sounding further and further away. Lily knew she was not out of bounds so she revealed herself and stopped dead when she realised she had wrongly assumed it would be Professor Longbottom. Instead it was a surly looking Zabini.

“Potter! What are you doing?”

“Going back to my common room sir,” she replied innocently.

“Hmrph,” he grunted and stormed off down the corridor Lily had just come up. _What was that about_ she thought to herself, and then shrugged it off as she climbed through the Portrait Hole into the Common Room.

The commotion in the room was deafening and Lily looked to see what the source of it was. Unsurprisingly James was involved. Lily almost shouted in laugher. Someone, presumably Fred, had transfigured James’ left arm into a pigeon’s wing. And not a huge wing that would’ve matched James’ proportions – an actual anatomically correct pigeons wing. Lily felt blood as she bit down on her lip to stop herself screaming with laughter as she crept through the crowd to get to the Girl’s Dormitory.

“When I find out who did this!” James cried, his wing flapping hilariously. The door closed and the staircase fell silent as Lily climbed to her Dormitory. She threw her bag on the floor, stripped off her shoes and fell onto the bed fully clothed.

.

“Lily, we need to go,” Lily awoke sharply to someone shaking her gently, and realised it was her roommates. She pulled herself out of bed and realised she was still in her robes. She changed into fresh robes. The sky outside was a hazy grey, nevertheless Lily pulled on her shoes and marched out of the dormitory.

Hugo sat waiting for her in the Common Room, and together the two of them set off with a large group of Gryffindor students to the Great Hall. Lily spotted James’ fiery red hair and noticed that his arm had gone back to its original shape and size.

Everyone was acting solemn, which Lily found comforting and proved that even young people still respected the sacrifices that had been made in the Second Wizarding War. People sat at their correct tables today, so Lily and Hugo found a seat sitting across from Holly Sherwood and Gertrude Smith from the Quidditch team.

“Hey Lily!” Holly smiled.

“Hey guys,” Lily replied, “what happens today?”

“Well, we go down for the long ceremony and then that’s about it really – have the rest of the day off. It’s better on a weekday though,” Gertrude shrugged.

“Any of your family pass in battle?” Holly asked.

“Yes – our uncle did,” Hugo replied, “you?”

“Not in the Battle, but we lost my grandfather in the War,” Holly explained, “I never met him.”

“Lost my Aunty,” Gertrude added, “she passed in the battle. It’s shocking what this Voldemort character thought he could do.”

They resumed eating in silence until Professor Sprout rose to her feet, “follow your heads of house everyone!” Lily and Hugo waited for Professor Longbottom to lead the Gryffindors from the hall. They walked onto the grounds. The day was unusually cold, and Lily shivered, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.

“Where are we going?” someone asked.

“The White Tomb,” Hugo replied. It was the answer they knew without having to be told. According to her dad, Lily knew Albus Dumbledore was encased in the White Tomb. He was part of the reason her father had succeeded at all, so this made perfect sense to hold it here.

As they approached hundreds of chairs had been set out, and into four quadrants. Professor Longbottom led them to the back right hand side, “back right this year,” he called out, “seventh years at the front please and so forth!” Lily and Hugo shrugged and found seats at the very back, but due to their small frames they could barely see anything. From what Lily could make out she could spot several relatives on stage not limited to Uncle Percy, Uncle George and Uncle Ron. Next to Uncle Ron was Aunt Hermione, along with Professor McGonagall. Several other important looking people sat on stage also, wearing official looking robes.

“No sign of your parents,” Hugo said as he scanned the platform.

“Dad’s probably busy,” Lily replied, slightly sad at the fact she would not see the familiar glasses or her mother’s glossy red hair.

“True,” Hugo said as Professor McGonagall, looking particularly elderly with salt and pepper hair and many withered lines on her face stood and walked up to the podium. The crowd of students immediately fell silent. Some of the older students would’ve had Professor McGonagall as their headmistress, the rumour being she retired when James Potter II and Fred Weasley II entered the school.

“Good morning students. To those who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall. I was headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1998 until 2015. From the 2nd of May, 1998 we live in relative peace. But this peace was paid for by hundreds of lives on this day, as it was this day that the great battle of the Seconding Wizarding War was fought. This brutal war lasted for three years, and claimed thousands of lives – both magical and muggles alike – and it is important to come together to celebrate the legacy left to us because of this. Lord Voldemort wanted to divide us, to segregate us, to punish those around us, but Harry Potter fought for freedom, and it is because of him that we stand here today. Thank you.”

A round of applause followed her words as she resumed her seat, after her Professor Longbottom took to the podium, smiling at the students around him, “of course you can’t give Harry all the credit, especially when he’s not here!” a few laughs, mainly from older students, “but Harry was not the only person who helped destroy Lord Voldemort. Destroying Voldemort and his Death Eaters was a team effort, and thus his defeat shows how important teamwork and friendship are.”

This went on and on, with basically everyone having their own version of the same speech. Not that she hated her Uncle Percy, but his speech was the most boring of them all. He droned on about the importance of a strong government. Lily noticed that he failed to mention that the Ministry had been taken over by Voldemort in his reign but alas, Lily expected this. As much as Lily respected the Wizarding Wars, even this was drawling on. The sun had emerged from the clouds now, shining down on everyone – and Lily was sweating in her black cloak in direct sunlight. A list of victims from the War was read out after all of the speeches, and this took ages due to the amount of lives lost. Eventually Professor McGonagall and Aunt Hermione laid flowers in front of the Tomb. Lily’s eyeballs were sweating out of their sockets and she could feel her skin going as red as a lobster as McGonagall took to the stand again.

“Please remember students, in all the recent chaos lately, we are still united,” she declared, “you are dismissed!”

“Thank goodness that’s over, I think I sweated a Black Lake,” Lily stood up and shook her cloak, trying to use the air to cool herself off.

“Come on, let’s see if we can say hi,” Hugo said excitedly. The two of them made their way over to the podium while other students were leaving. Hugo pushed through and into his parents who were leaving the podium.

“Mum, Dad, hey-,” Hugo began.

“I’m sorry son, we have to head back to work,” Uncle Ron said, while ruffling his son’s hair in an apologetic way, “we’ll see you soon okay?”

“Okay,” Hugo grumbled as Aunt Hermione kissed him on the cheek, much to his disgust.

“I love you Hugo,” she said to him, “hiya Lily,”

“Hey Aunty Hermione,” Lily smiled at them, and they waved as they walked toward the entrance of the school.

“Well, that wasn’t exciting as I thought it would be,” Lily sighed as she looked at the White Tomb.

“It’s better when Dad is here,” a voice said and Lily turned to see James smiling at her.  

“James! Have your arm back I see?” Hugo smirked.

“Hmmmm,” James grumbled, glaring at Fred who was obviously trying to hold back laughter, “anyways have a good day!”

Now that the ceremony in remembrance for the Second Wizarding War was over, many of the students had exams to focus on. For the Fifth and Seventh years, this meant their OWLS and NEWTS respectively, while for other students like Lily, it meant her normal exams were fast approaching. Eileen, Hugo, Archie and herself found themselves more than ever studying wherever they could, whether that was in the library or in the Room – trying to cram and remember as much as they could.

.

 

All too soon it was late May and the exams were upon them, “ergh I don’t remember anything about Switching Spells!” Hugo cried throwing down his pen indignantly and crossing his arms. It was breakfast time the day before their first exam and they were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Lily studied her exam timetable, she felt quietly confident for Transfiguration, she had the whole textbook memorised from her detentions. Transfiguration today, Potions tomorrow, then Astronomy on Wednesday, Herbology on Thursday, Defence on Friday, Charms the following Monday, History of Magic was the last exam.

“Do you reckon tap-dancing pineapples will be in the exam?” Eileen asked, not looking up from _A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration._

”And I’m sitting here trying to remember the difference between curses, hexes and charms,” Archie shook his head.

Lily looked up, grateful for the hundreds of owls to distract them for a couple of minutes and raised an eyebrow when Bandit dropped a letter in front of her and soared off. Lily was bemused; she could not remember using Bandit to send a letter to anyone. She ripped the envelope open and saw her father’s handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry we couldn’t make it to the ceremony. Duty calls, and the Ministry is very busy at the moment with all this hogwash about the New Death Eaters. Good luck on your exams!_

_Love,  
Mum and Dad._

She smiled and tucked the letter into her books knowing she couldn’t bring them into the exam with her. She dreaded the horror of Zabini summoning the letter out of her robes and saying she was cheating in some way, shape or form.

The bell signalled, and aside from a squeak from Eileen the four of them gathered their belongings and made their way toward the classroom in silence. They entered the room and sat down, Lily sweating as Zabini passed, putting an examination paper on her desk and eyeing her ink and quill before moving to the next person. As Lily suspected they had special anti-cheating quills.

Lily turned her paper over, smiling at the questions and began to write. The practical exam in the afternoon was easier than the theory Lily found, despite herself. She was able to transfigure the needle into the matchstick, and transfigure a mouse into a snuff box and smiling with her handiwork she left the classroom with a massive grin on her face.

The potions exam was an okay affair, the unnatural chill in the potions dungeon heightened Lily’s nerves, and she felt her hair stand on edge, but other than that she felt she had done alright. While she almost melted her cauldron making her forgetfulness potion, she managed to save it at the last minute and it looked decent. Archie however had a rotten egg smell emerging from his, and Lily winced.

Astronomy was easy enough, the written exam took place at night also but all it contained was ‘list the planets of the solar system in order’. The practical component of this exam required you to find the planets and list their co-ordinates. While Lily didn’t manage to locate Mercury, she found everything else.

“Dammit what’s the last planet?” Hugo asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

“Neptune,” Lily commented.

“Damn,” Hugo scratched his head, “I think I wrote Ares or something. Completely off. Astronomy is not my strong point I’ll tell you.”

Herbology had gone quite well, and while she almost got strangled by a neighbouring venomous tentacula, Lily identified the plants and was able to do all the required tasks. Eileen had easily done the best in this subject; she was quite good at Herbology. She had beat everyone and was waiting in the corner while everyone else finished.

Defence was the one Lily was most nervous for, as she still struggled with the course-work. While she thought she had done okay theory wise, by the time the practical exam rolled around Lily was sweating buckets. She entered the classroom.

“Alright Lily, can you demonstrate red sparks?”

While she still had issues with the spells, she had at least managed it to some extent. Harry’s technique about ‘coming from within’ had worked. She walked from the classroom with a cautious grin.  

The weekend came and went, with everyone practically burying their faces in their books and then Monday rolled around. Charms was another course Lily struggled with. However she had found the examinations relatively easy. She answered every question on the theory, and then able to cast every charm, even Wingardium Leviosa which had given her so much trouble.

Lucky last was History of Magic, and to be honest Lily didn’t really care. This exam was only theory based so Lily found herself making up names and dates, only feeling okay with the modern history section on the Wizarding Wars that Binns had covered briefly. She tapped her foot impatiently, and as the bell signalled she raced out of the exam hall with Hugo, Eileen and Archie and fled into the grounds, flopping on the ground.

“I think I stuffed up the dates,” Eileen rung her hands in frustration, “The self-stirring cauldron creation date – I put 1899 but I _know_ that’s wrong!”

“Well I completely stuffed the Astronomy exam,” Hugo added, “seriously, Ares, what was I thinking?”

Hugo and Eileen continued to stress about what they stuffed up, but Lily and Archie could barely care less. They looked at each other and sniggered.

“Relaxation!” Archie cried to pull them out of it, stretching out on the grass near the lake.

“No,” Lily replied, “now the work begins.”

“What work?” Hugo asked.

“We need to find out what my dad is up to,” Archie said, understanding immediately, “let’s get to it.”

.

“James,” Lily said. Her brother was sitting quietly in the common room, going over notes. He looked up at Lily’s call.

“Yes?” he asked, looking up from his notes. Lily smirked when she saw that he had written in the margins stuff like ‘ _this is stupid’_ and _‘professor binns is a bin’_ and also _‘wasting my time circa 2020’._

“I need to borrow it,” Lily stated, “the time has come.”

Without saying a word, James reached into his pocket and pulled the Map out, “‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’ opens it, and ‘mischief managed’ wipes it. You hold a great responsibility now,” James replied as he handed it over.

“Thank you,” Lily said and James nodded once, returning to his notes. She met up with Hugo in the corner and held out the Map.

“We’re going to use this to find out what he’s up to?” Hugo asked incredulously.

“ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ,” Lily said smugly and at once lines began to appear on the map as if it had been stained with ink, slowly but surely these lines formed the castle, and then names appeared moving around the Map.

“There’s us,” Lily pointed at the Gryffindor Tower and at the two names that read ‘Lily Potter’ and ‘Hugo Weasley’.

“Whoa,” Hugo replied, his eyes widening, “this was your dads?”

“Apparently my granddad and his friends, including Teddy’s dad, made this,” Lily replied, “amazing hey?”

“Yeah,” Hugo nodded, thoroughly impressed, “I can’t wait to show Archie and Eileen.”

“We start tomorrow,” Lily said, wiping the Map and placing it in her robes. She stared out of the darkened window, able to make out the light in Hagrid’s cabin in the distance. Possibly in a few weeks Theodore Nott was going to be walking across those grounds to steal the wand. The time to put their plan into action was now.


	15. Do or Die

Exams were over for everyone. Many students spent their time out on the grounds, enjoying summer days by the lake and messing about on the Quidditch pitch. Hogwarts was rarely a place for relaxation.

James had, typically, managed to fall off his broomstick, breaking his arm and reducing Fred to laughter. According to Fred’s loud boasting at the Gryffindor table, James had been distracted by a pretty third year Ravenclaw and as a result slammed into one of the goalposts. Albus meanwhile had been quiet from what Lily knew; she hadn’t spoken to her brother in weeks.

Lily, meanwhile, had been in a trance, unable to have fun. Her sleep cycle was in reverse. By day she and the others would sleep, wake at dinner and stuff her face and then spend nights in the Room with the others scanning the map for any sign of Nott entering the grounds. As daybreak approached they would be one of the first down to breakfast and then off to bed. Lily was convinced that Zabini would not bring Nott in during the day.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Eileen stifled a huge yawn on Wednesday night, “it’s not like he’s gonna appear tonight. He hasn’t every other night.”

Lily yawned too, it was three am and even she was getting tired, “I guess…” but she trailed off as she stared at the map. As if by coincidence, a dot labelled ‘Blaise Zabini’ was walking through the Entrance Hall doors and onto the grounds. The dot was moving quickly, Lily could just imagine the spring in his step as he walked.

The night had come.

“It’s time,” Lily muttered and at once the attitude shifted. Archie and Eileen, who looked as though they were falling asleep were bright and alert. Even Hugo, while looking scared, stood unblinkingly and rigidly. They crept out the Room, Lily peering down at the Map and watching. She held out her arm, as Wichkam passed nearby, and then signalled for the others to fall into step behind her. Her heart was in her mouth; Lily was convinced that someone would hear her racing heartbeat.

After a gruelling walk in silence the four of them finally reached the Entrance Hall. Lily raced up to the doors and to her immense pleasure it seemed that Zabini had left them ajar. She pushed the huge door and it made an awful creaking sound in the darkness. The four of them hurried outdoors and shut the door, Lily grasping the map in her hand and checking to make sure no teacher had been alerted to the sound. The fountain in the courtyard was oddly soothing.

“It’s clear,” Lily whispered. Archie however was peering at the Map, and his jaw dropped.

“It’s Dad,” he replied in a breathless voice. Sure enough, Lily looked and saw a tiny dot striding next to Zabini, this one was labelled ‘Theodore Nott’.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Lily asked. Archie was shaking but when he spoke his voice was quite steady.

“I’m sure,” he replied.

“White Tomb is over this way,” Eileen said, leading them out of the courtyard and into the grounds. For summer it was quite a chilly night, and Lily regretted not bringing her cloak with her.

“Keep to the shadows!” Hugo muttered in a hoarse whisper as they walked. Lily could vaguely remember the White Tomb’s location as they had been over that area for the reunion of the Second Wizarding War.

“Mischief managed,” Lily whispered and the map cleared, “nox,” Lily muttered and the light vanished.

They circled around the tower and hid in the bushes and they heard Zabini and Nott’s voices come into sharp focus. The tomb was visible, pearly white as per usual in the moonlight. Two figures stood by, one hooded and one not.

“You’re sure the Wand is in here?” the voice from the hooded figure asked.

“Yes sir,” the other figure replied and Lily knew that that voice was Zabini. She stared out and recognised Zabini’s sharp features, even in the near darkness.

“Excellent,” the first voice, who Lily was pretty sure, was Nott, said. Nott began to wave his arms in a ritualistic fashion, with jerky arm and head movements.

“When do we move in?” Archie breathed into Lily’s ear.

“As soon as he’s got that tomb open,” Lily responded. In no time at all, there was a distinctive crack. The tomb had cracked open, and Nott moved the lid by magic, it landed with a thud on the ground.

“Go!” Lily whispered, pushing Archie forward. He stood up, Lily watched him hesitate for a brief second before stepping forwards and slightly away from the others.

“Dad,” Archie said, his voice cracked on the vowel in fear. Two lit wands were pointed at his face, and now Lily understood why he had moved away from them.

“Archibald,” Nott growled, and Lily saw as Archie winced. Still, he stood tall.

“What are you doing?” Archie asked, “what is this?”

“Lily!” Eileen whispered urgently, “the plan!”

Lily snapped back to attention and noticed that a red-headed figure was missing, “where’s Hugo?” Eileen snapped her head around and neither of them could spot him.

Eileen swore, and Lily’s eyebrows disappeared into her hair – that was the first time she had heard Eileen curse, “it should be fine, he’ll be fine,” Eileen repeated over and over, Lily was certain she was trying to calm herself.

Lily and Eileen edged forward slowly, while Archie still continued to speak. Even though she was concentrating, Lily couldn’t tune out the conversation.

“You know what has to be _done_!” Nott cried, “above all else, we need to finish The Dark Lord’s work! Wizards must overrule Muggles in every way possible, you know that Archibald!”

“And what does stealing a dead guy’s wand do, Dad?” Archie snapped back. Lily had to admit she admired his courage, there’s no way she could speak to her parents like that.

“I get power and control,” Nott explained, “I can eliminate the Potter plague, and then do his work!”

“Listen to yourself! You sound like a maniac obsessed with power! And you know I’ve found the Potters and muggle-borns aren’t all that bad! They really aren’t! And don’t blame Slytherin for this – being a Slytherin doesn’t give you an excuse to hate people!”

“How have you had contact with Potters? You’re a Slytherin!” Nott snapped.

“Sir, Albus Potter is in Slytherin,” Zabini explained, “and there’s much more house unity then there was in our day, many houses intermingle.”

“It’s a disgrace,” Nott shot back.

Lily had her back next to the tomb, and popped her head up. Using Nott and Zabini’s lit wands she tried to see, but took a step back. Dumbledore’s body was very well preserved, but all that remained was an almost ‘mummy’ type of body. Lily felt vomit rise in her throat and holding her nose, began to sift through trying to find the wand.

“You’ve been hanging out with POTTERS?!” he cried, and without warning he turned on his heel and flashed his wand directly into Lily’s face. Lily froze, her hand still stuck in Dumbledore’s robe.

“Back off!” Nott cried, “NOW!”

She could feel the familiar thin wood of a wand, along with the elderberry design which made this particular wand so famous. However, Lily obliged, and she and Eileen stepped backward.

“I know who you are Lily _Potter,”_ Nott spat out her surname, but then he focused on Eileen, “You, I don’t know you.”

Eileen was shaking like a leaf; Lily could hear her teeth chattering in absolute fear. Lily swallowed her fear and stood tall like Archie had, staring Nott in the face. Nott still had his eyes on Eileen, waiting for her to answer.

“Eileen,” she spat out, trying not to cut her tongue off with her chattering teeth. Lily wanted to step closer to Eileen and comfort her, but Nott and Zabini’s wands were far too threatening. She hadn’t registered how stupid this plan was….she and her friends were in grave danger. She swallowed again, trying to control herself so she wouldn’t burst into tears.

“She’s a Mudblood sir,” Zabini added.

“Oho, so my son, Archibald Nott, has been hanging out, with a _Mudblood_?” he snarled as he rounded on his son again.

“They’re not what you call them! You sat there when I was a child and carried on that they’re evil and animals and whatever you said,” Archie growled back, “but then I actually met one, and she’s my friend!”

“YOU’RE STILL A CHILD!” Nott roared, “Incarcerous!” Nott cried, ropes flew out of his wand and before Archie could do so much as blink he found his frame wrapped in tight ropes, binding him from head to his knees, giving him some balance to remain on his feet.

“DAD!” Archie cried as he struggled against the binding.

“You’re coming with me!” Nott growled, “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to send my son to Hogwarts.”

“I kept telling you Theo you should’ve chosen Durmstrang,” Zabini explained, but Nott cut over him.

“Daphne insisted,” he sighed angrily.

“OY!” Lily cried out and stepped forward but Nott rounded on her again, pointing his still lit wand directly at her heart. She held her hands up, palms forward as if she was being arrested by police, or and she sighed at her brain for the worst possible timing, what her grandfather called them ‘please-men’.

“What do you think I should do with them?” Nott asked, “hmm, if I left Potter alone and killed the mudblood that’d be fine, wouldn’t it? I can imagine Potter senior wound hunt me down ruthlessly if I killed his child but if I didn’t….”

“Wait, what?” Eileen squeaked, and Zabini pointed his wand at her while Nott continued to point his at Lily.  

“Silencio!” Zabini cried, and Eileen fell silent. She opened her mouth but was unable to make sound.

“I really would-,” Zabini replied but was interrupted. Lily whipped her head around to look, a futile attempt to see in the dark, but heard footsteps slapping the ground very quickly.

“It’s the _fool_ ,” Zabini snapped, “I knew he was keeping tabs on me!”

“LET’S GO!” Nott cried. Lily could make out shapes of people and went to call out. The words in her head screamed, _over here, I’m over here!_ But the part that connected the thoughts to her mouth was non-functional. _Maybe I’ve been hit with silencio_ she thought to herself; however she turned to see Nott smiling at her. The sinister smile didn’t reach his stone cold eyes. However a pain in her side alerted her to the fact she hadn’t been hit with silencio, that spell shouldn’t hurt.

Bangs and flashes of light chorused all around. It illuminated the sky, and as the spells smacked into each other it lit the sky like Muggle fireworks. 

The pain in her side amplified, it was though someone had shoved a dagger into her ribs and was trying to pry them apart. The pain overwhelmed her conscious and Lily saw everything as if it were in slow motion; she felt her eyes roll backward and dimly aware of the stars and the fireworks of spells suddenly being above her head as she felt her body sway and fall. The pain ripped through like her ribs were on fire.  

“WE FORGOT THE WAND!” she heard someone cry over the bangs, but the last voice she heard she could place anywhere.

“LILY!”

_Hugo?_

And then everything went black.

 


	16. House Unity

Lily opened her eyes and was greeted by an unpleasant bright light, she tried to lift her arm to shield her face but found it so heavy to lift she gave up. She simply squinted and waited for her eyes to come into focus _Maybe I’m dead?_ She asked herself, but felt a sharp pain in her side and realised that if she were dead _surely_ it wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey Eileen! She’s awake!” Hugo called softly. Lily turned to see her brown haired cousin sitting by her side, and Eileen approached the other side.

“Well, you gave us a scare,” Eileen said.

“Where-?” Lily began; her sharp voice was unfamiliar in her ears as it clawed at her throat.  

“You’re in the Hospital Wing, been here for four days,” Hugo answered, “thank goodness Neville and the others came out when they did – I can’t bear to think about what would’ve happened.”

“Where did-?” Lily began again.

“I’m so sorry Lily,” Hugo cowered, “I couldn’t face it, and he looked dangerous so I ran back to the castle for help. I hope you’re not mad.”

Lily shook her head as the events began to come back to her. Hugo going for help had perhaps saved her, and definitely saved Eileen’s life.

“Thank you,” Lily croaked and Hugo’s eyes lit up.

“Wasn’t expecting you to take it so well,” he replied, “and you’re welcome.”

“Is Archie okay?” Lily asked, remembering the terrified boy being bound in ropes.

“He’s fine – getting dismissed soon actually. Madame Longbottom has kept him here because he exhausted himself. He didn’t sleep for about three days waiting for you to wake up,” Eileen explained.

“He crashed a few hours ago – he’ll be gone to the world for a while,” Hugo added, a slight smile creeping across his face as he thrusted his thumb behind him. Lily sat up slightly to see Archie laying on the bed opposite to her, his mouth lolling open and his arms at awkward angles.

“I’m so grateful you’re awake!” Eileen said, “I was getting worried.”

“The curse Nott used on you was very serious,” Hugo explained, “but Madame Longbottom doesn’t think it’ll do any permanent damage.”

“Good,” Lily grunted, massaging her tender side as she went to sit up. When she pulled her head off of the pillow her head swam and she sunk back, sitting up was going to be an effort so she decided against it for now.

The Hospital Wing opened and Harry Potter entered the room, his eyes reaching Lily’s and tears swam in them, “Oh _Lils_ ,” he cooed as he rushed over.

“Hi Uncle Harry,” Hugo said and Harry patted his nephew on the shoulder.

“Hi Hugo, hi Eileen, it’s good to see you again,” Harry said and then turned to Lily sitting by her side and grabbing her hand, “sweetheart I’ve been so worried about you.”

“What happened?” Lily asked as further memories flooded into her brain.  

“Guys, give us a minute,” Harry said. Eileen and Hugo bade goodbye to the pair of them and left the room, closing the door softly. Harry turned back to Lily, “what I’ve been told is Nott hit you with that curse which if he had said aloud would’ve killed you. Anyway, he had bound Archie and was planning to kidnap him. Neville, Professor Flitwick and Professor Quentin raced out of the castle thanks to Hugo and found you. A duel erupted and thankfully no one on our side was injured. When they fled Neville carried you up to the Hospital Wing. The wand was recovered by Professor Quentin and has now been destroyed, you were so lucky Lils,” Harry’s eyes swam with tears again; “I could’ve lost you.”

Lily’s mind flooded with the images of what had happened; she pushed them out of her mind and turned back to her father, “where’s Mum?” Lily asked.

“She’s with Professor Sprout at the moment. I ducked out to check on you again. Ginny is so much calmer under this sort of pressure. She’ll be down soon,” Harry explained.

“Al and James okay?”

“They’re fine. They visit every day,” Harry said, “what were you thinking going up against Nott? You’re only 11!”

“I don’t know Dad,” Lily admitted truthfully.

“Why didn’t you tell us Nott was after the Elder Wand if you knew?” Harry looked stern, “this seems completely out of character.”

“I’m so sorry Dad!” Lily’s voice rose, “I knew it was important but Archie had only just forgiven me! I didn’t want to lose his friendship – or get him into trouble!”

“I know you love your friends Lily but you _need_ to tell someone when you have this information. It is important to the magical community,” Harry said, the sternness creeping into his voice further.

Lily’s eyes swam with tears, “I don’t know Dad! I just! I love my friends! I would do anything for them – I just – I know I’m young! I know I’m stupid and -,” but Harry interrupted here, if anything he looked even angrier.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he held up his finger, “my daughter, Lily Potter, _stupid_? I don’t think so. Sure, at the beginning of the year you were failing and doing stupid things, but those actions don’t make you stupid. You got into it, studied hard, and you pulled through. Lils, you’re so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. You just don’t see it.”

Lily sniffled and wiped away a tear that has escaped from her eye, “you really think so?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t think it,” Harry replied, his eyes warm and crinkling slightly with a warmth that only he seemed to have, “and this chat makes me a little – well, nostalgic is the wrong word.”

“Nostalgic?”

“When I was 11 I sat in the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore came to talk to me. I had just taken on Professor Quirrell, who was being possessed by Voldemort. At the time I just sort of dealt with it, but as I look back it was so frightening. I’m actually amazed I survived that incident at all.”

“Makes mine seem like child’s play,” Lily responded as she stole a glance at Archie. She needn’t have worried as he was still fast asleep.

“Lily, what you did was so brave – there’s a reason you’re in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat saw courage and bravery in you that you couldn’t see in yourself. Albus may look like me, but Lily, out of my three children you are the most like me,” Harry admitted, “I see so much of myself in you it’s insane.”

“So am I the favourite?” Lily joked and Harry burst out laughing.

“I don’t play favourites,” he chuckled, “you know that. But Lils, even though that act of bravery was incredible – please _tell me_ if you have critical information like that. You’re lucky someone you love didn’t die. I’m not trying to scare you here, I’m being honest. I need to know this stuff! I’m an Auror! I fight the bad guys! And the last thing I want is my only daughter being hurt or killed by people like Nott.”

“Okay Dad, I promise to tell you next time,” Lily said, awkwardly twisting her bed sheet.

“I want you guys to have the childhood I didn’t; full of love, and friendship,” Harry admitted, “it horrifies me that my 11 year old daughter went through the same situation that I did at 11.”

Ginny chose this moment to enter the room. Lily looked up at her and Ginny’s brown eyes swam with tears, “ _Lily!”_ she yelped as she ran at her daughter and flung her arms around her.

“Mum! Rib!” Lily muffled and Ginny pulled back.

“Sorry baby,” Ginny cooed as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to her husband, “I’ve just been with Professor Sprout. Thankfully Nott used the curse silently – if he had said the curse out loud, well-,” Ginny felt silent.

“She thinks you’ll have to stay in here for a little while longer, but you should be able to make the leaving feast,” Harry explained.

“Okay,” Lily replied, “I’m so sorry for doing something so stupid though; I could’ve died…crap, I could’ve _died.”_

“Yes, you could’ve and almost did,” Ginny said, straightening the bed sheets, “so like your father.”

“But with your mother’s eyes,” Harry joked, “no just kidding you have my father’s eyes.”

“I love both of you,” Lily said.

“We do too,” Harry smiled and Ginny nodded, “Oh and darling we’ve got something for you, since _someone_ forgot to give you this!”

“I swear I didn’t mean to,” Harry raised his arms defensively. Ginny reached down and pulled a thin box out from under the bed.

“Do you mind opening it?” Lily asked, and Ginny nodded. She and Harry ripped open the package and revealed a broom, one of the best ones on the current market.

“Thank you so much,” tears sprang to Lily’s eyes as Ginny handed her the broom. She couldn’t wait to try it out.

“We knew you’d love it,” Ginny smiled affectionately as Madame Longbottom bustled in and squeezed herself into the picture.

“Hi Hannah,” Ginny said and Hannah smiled warmly at her.

“Hey Ginny, I’m just leaving this potion here – it’s for dreamless sleep. It’ll give Lily a nice rest for the night.”

“Thank you,” Lily murmured as Madame Longbottom walked off. Ginny took the broom back off of Lily, and Harry picked up the potion, handing it to Lily who took it, falling into unconsciousness almost instantly.

.

While Lily would’ve preferred to be lazing around on the grounds or flying her new broom around rather than in the Hospital Wing taking about ten potions a day, she at least didn’t feel lonely. Hugo, Eileen and Archie never left her side. Archie had been dismissed the next day, but he left so rarely Madame Longbottom was tempted to re-admit him. All of her cousins and even people in her year had come to visit her, along with Hagrid and Neville also.  

The day after she had regained consciousness James and Albus had both come to visit her, they had not seen her awake in a while. James came first, bringing Fred with him.

“Lily! You look terrible!” James laughed as he sat on her bed, Fred taking the chair.

“Says you Jimmy,” Lily retorted. James scowled, she knew how much he hated the nickname ‘Jim’ or ‘Jimmy’.

“You recovering okay?” Fred asked.

“No worse for wear,” Lily shrugged, “Apparently if Nott had said the curse aloud, well, I wouldn’t be here. I’m lucky he chose to do it silently.”

“I wonder why,” Fred pondered, seemingly lost in thought. James meanwhile placed an enormous box on Lily’s bedside table.

“Some treats from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. We were given permission to go to Hogsmeade to get some,” James explained, “thought it might cheer you up.”

“Thank you James, that’s incredibly thoughtful,” Lily said, a bit touched that James would go to the effort.

“Don’t get all teary on me Lily,” James waggled his finger and Lily laughed.

“Anyway we will leave you to it, don’t get into any more trouble,” Fred said as he stood up.

“Nar Fred, the only trouble she’s gonna get is from me! No one messes with my little sister!” James said, ruffling Lily’s hair.

“Oy you!” Lily tried to play-punch him in the arm but he dodged it, and left with Fred giggling while Lily shook her fist at him.

Albus meanwhile had bought Rose and Scorpius with him. They gathered around the bed, Rose handing over a box full of sweets from Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

“Thanks Rose,” Lily smiled, “geez everyone is being so nice – maybe I should go hunting down Dark Wizards more often?”

“Please don’t!” Albus cried in a slightly concerned manner before realising Lily was joking. He play punched her on the arm and she winked at him, “anyway, I’m glad I didn’t give you the Cloak now! I don’t have any regret about helping you almost kill yourself.”

“We could’ve stolen the damn wand if we had had the Cloak! Although Archie would’ve been at huge risk…” Lily trailed off thinking that ‘what if’ through.

“See,” Albus crossed his arms and smirked.

“Still mad at you,” Lily poked her tongue out.

“Was it scary facing Nott?” Scorpius asked.

“Yeah it was,” Lily said truthfully, “I know Archie said he didn’t but, did your dad know anything?”

Scoripus rolled his eyes while Rose scowled at her, “Archie is correct, he’s not involved with that stuff anymore. He’s made a fresh start. I mean Dad _knows_ Nott, but I’ve never liked him. Met him a few times since Arch is my cousin technically but eh, really couldn’t care about him.”

“Makes sense,” Albus said, idly playing with Lily’s bedsheet.

“So what did you make of our spectacular Quidditch win this year eh?” Scorpius smirked, trying to lighten the subject.

“Look mister, when I’m on the team – that house cup is gonna have our name on it,” Lily commented smugly.

“Not likely,” Albus snorted, “our team is awe-some!”

“Um, remember who helped beat Slytherin even when they caught the snitch?” Lily pointed to herself and smirked, while Rose roared with laughter at Albus’ fleeting dumbfounded expression.

“Meanies,” Albus smiled and rolled his eyes.

“We might leave you to it Lily, we know the others are itching to get back in here,” Scorpius joked. They waved goodbye and left, leaving Lily alone for a bit while the others were out having toilet breaks and getting food from the Great Hall. She was so grateful that her friends stuck by her side, she couldn’t have asked for better.

.

Lily recovered a week later, right before the closing feast and the announcement of the House Cup. She waited in the Common Room for Hugo and stared into the fire. She had spent the day packing her trunk and organising her things – she couldn’t believe the year had come to a close. The Common Room thinned and still she waited for Hugo; honestly could her cousin get any slower?

“Sorry!” Hugo called as he emerged from the dormitory, “lost track of time.”

“By the time we get there the feast will be over!” Lily joked as the two of them set down the Grand Staircase toward the Great Hall. Unlike when they first had done this, they managed it with no problem and got down there with time to spare. They waved to Archie and Eileen as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Professor Sprout stepped up to the podium and at once the Hall fell silent, “Good evening staff and students! Another year is gone, and what a year it has been. All of you around me have made contributions to this wonderful school! Before we begin our sumptuous feast it is time to announce the House Points!

“On three-hundred and forty points we have Ravenclaw House!” some muted applause from the other tables, the Ravenclaws did not look happy at this news, “On three-hundred and seventy five points we have Gryffindor house!” further down the table she could see James slam his fist against the table in disgust, “On four-hundred and twenty points we have Hufflepuff house and finally tonight winning our House Cup is Slytherin with four-hundred and fifty points!”

Silence.

Lily stared around, not even the Slytherins made to applaud their victory. Despite the more peaceful times, house unity was still not good and Slytherin it seemed made no move to applaud their own victory.

“They haven’t won a House Cup in almost twenty years,” a Gryffindor whispered. Students started to snigger. Lily stared at Professor Sprout who looked as if she was going to move on. Before she knew what she was doing Lily stood up.

“Lily! What are you _doing_?” Hugo hissed. Lily stepped onto her seat facing directly toward the Slytherin table. She could make out her brother, Scorpius and Archie all sitting staring at her open-mouthed. The hall was so silent a pin would be distinctly audible if it fell.  

“Well done Slytherin!” Lily said as loudly as she could muster and began to applaud. The sound of her hands clapping vibrated loudly across the silent hall. She heard another set of hands clapping and turned toward the Hufflepuff table to see Eileen smiling broadly, standing on her chair and applauding hard.

Hugo was the next to go, followed by several more Hufflepuff students. Next followed some Ravenclaws and more and more students began to clap. James seemed to be having an internal struggle but finally stood on his chair and whistled loudly, clapping hard. Other students followed, clapping and cheering for Slytherin house.

“SLYTH-ER-IN!” Lily chanted, others began to join in. Lily felt a massive grin slide onto her face as most, if not all of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood applauding, cheering and chanting for Slytherin. The Slytherin table seemed to have their confidence and began to join in, except their chants were different.

“GRYFF-IN-DOR! HUFF-LE-PUFF! RAV-EN-CLAW!” the Slytherins were screaming at the top of their lungs. Lily held her head high, tears in her eyes as she smiled at the house unity. She turned to the staff table to see they too had joined in, Neville holding his drink high and chanting to the heavens. The Slytherin banners hung from the ceiling as the students chanted, not even Professor Sprout could bring everyone under control; they had to release the feast for students to finally quieten down.

Lily grabbed Hugo by the hand, stood up and marched straight over to the Slytherin table. They made space with no complaint as both Lily and Hugo squeezed in between Scorpius and Archie. A few people began to switch tables to sit with friends until a completely mixed hall sat before them all.

“Well done Lil,” Albus said with a wink as he bit into a chicken leg. Lily placed her hand over Archie’s and smiled, he smiled back and they tucked into the feast, savouring each bite. Lily hoped that next year, although it wasn’t going to get easier, at least it would be as fun especially if she had her friends by her side. Although a quiet year would be nice.

.

Trunks were packed, owls were in cages and dormitories were stripped bare. Lily, Hugo, Eileen and Archie shared a boat as they emerged from the slimy port onto the lake. The warm sun smiled down upon them as they sailed toward the bank on the other side. Lily stole one last glance at the castle before it disappeared from view.

They clambered out of their boat and followed Hagrid to the platform where the scarlet Hogwarts Express was waiting, steam billowing all around it. Lily made to walk onto the train when an almighty force met her shoulder. She turned to see Hagrid had stopped her.

“’Ave a good summer Lily!” Hagrid said cheerily, pulling her into a rib crushing hug, “I’ll see ya soon!”

“Thank you for believing in me Hagrid,” Lily replied. Hagrid waved one of his dustbin sized hands in a dismissal gesture.

“You jus’ needed to believe in yourself!” Hagrid announced. Lily beamed at him and then followed her friends onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat and chatted as the steam engine rolled out of the station back toward London.

“I’m going to miss you guys,” Hugo said, “you must write!”

“We will,” Eileen said, “I would try to catch up but it’s hard because I live in Ireland.”

“What’s happening with you now Archie?” Lily asked nervously, she had forgotten that Archie didn’t have a home to return to now.

“I’m technically in a ‘witness protection’ but I can tell you guys. I’ll be living with Eileen in Ireland with her family. They’re happily taking me in!”

His words were met with cries of shock and joy from both Lily and Hugo. Lily hugged her friends; she couldn’t believe Archie was granted a place to stay with Eileen. They bought a mountain of food from the trolley and played exploding snap.

Lily grew tired once they had hit their 32nd game and took to staring out the window at the fields. Archie sat across from her after a while.

“What a year,” he commented, “I really hope the others aren’t like that.”

Lily laughed, “here’s hoping! You were so brave Arch.”

“I wouldn’t have been without you,” both Archie and Lily blushed slightly.

“We helped each other,” Lily said. Archie smiled and nodded.

All too soon the train began to slow down. Everyone pulled off their Hogwarts robes and changed into normal clothes ready to embark back into the Muggle world. Everyone helped each other pull their luggage down from the racks and the four of them stood waiting patiently for the train to stop.

The usual hustle and bustle of students hurrying to get off the train occurred when the steam engine finally pulled to a halt at the station and Lily and the others fought the tide as they pushed through the corridors and onto the platform.

In small groups the platform manager allowed them to pass through the barrier so they wouldn’t alert the Muggles. Eventually Lily, Hugo, Eileen and Archie were allowed to pass through. They emerged into the Muggle world and the platforms. Lily looked and saw them almost instantly – Harry, Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione standing together waving.

Lily and Hugo turned to Archie and Eileen, “if we don’t see you until September, we shall meet here! Please write guys!” Hugo said.

“We will,” Eileen smiled in response; she hugged Hugo and Lily in turn. Archie waved at Lily and Hugo, and they parted ways. The two of them walked toward their families whom had been joined by James, Albus and Rose.

“Good year?” Uncle Ron asked.

“Eh,” Lily said.

“Interesting to say the least,” Hugo added.

“Oh it only gets better,” Uncle Ron smirked as the two families walked out of the station. Lily pushed her trolley and somehow found herself next to Harry.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked as he took over the pushing.

“Happy to be coming home, but sad too,” Lily admitted, “it’s _almost_ become likable,” she added and poked her tongue out slightly.

“Trust me Lils, it will get better. You found what you like, what you need to do, and your friends. Stick with them,” Harry explained.

“In many ways, I can’t wait,” Lily said, “bring it on.”

“That’s my girl,” Harry patted her on the shoulder. Lily smiled, she couldn’t wait to see her cat, play Quidditch with James and her many cousins and just relax and unwind, so when September came around she was ready to take the new year head on. _Bring it on_ she repeated to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Now, my plan was to write seven of these however there is one main reason I don't feel I can do this anymore. Harry's character is heavily based on who I thought my father was (as this story was written from 2013-2016). I struggle now with the idea that my father was a monster (without going into details) and I don't want to change who Harry is - and I don't feel I can stomach it. So, I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy guys!


End file.
